


Wolfstage

by KFHC



Category: tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFHC/pseuds/KFHC
Summary: Wie man aus dem Titel der Geschichte eventuell schließen kann, geht es hier um die Folge "Wolfsstunde". Das Thema dort - Vergewaltigung - ist auch Thema hier. Wer bei diesem Thema sensibel ist, sei gewarnt.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe diese Folge lange gehasst, vor allem, weil sich so ziemlich alle darin richtig arschig verhalten. (Meine immer noch meistgehasste Dialogzeile aus dieser Folge (Nadeschda zu Thiel): "Entschuldigen Sie sich ... naja, bei Frauen immer entschuldigen." Das ist so dermaßen platt und daneben, nicht nur grundsätzlich, sondern vor allem auch komplett OOC für Nadeschda.  
> In dieser Geschichte, die sich sehr eng an die Folge und die Dialoge darin hält, habe ich versucht, zu relativieren und zu erklären, wieso sich die Figuren so verhalten, wie sie sich in der Folge nun mal verhalten.

Thiel wachte mit einer Verspannung auf, die vom Steiß bis hinauf zum Nacken reichte. Toll, das kannte er schon: Er war mal wieder auf Boernes Couch eingepennt, nirgends sonst holte er sich so eine Monster-Verspannung. Wenn er auf seiner eigenen Couch einschlief, wachte er nie mit Rückenschmerzen auf, die er dann mindestens eine Woche lang nicht mehr loswurde. Aber er hatte seine Möbel ja auch nach Gemütlichkeit ausgesucht, nicht nach Stil.

Boerne hätte ihn aber auch wirklich aufwecken und nach Hause schicken können, der wusste das mit den Rückenschmerzen ja, Thiel hatte es ihm schon mehr als einmal gesagt ... also ... sich darüber beschwert.

Dann fiel Thiel ein, wieso er überhaupt in Boernes Wohnung war. Diese blöde spontane Feier, zu der Boerne ihn spontan eingeladen hatte, weil sie sich zufällig vor dem Haus getroffen hatten. Thiel war gerade mit dem Fahrrad angekommen und Boerne mit einem BMW voller Leute.

"Alte Freunde von mir", hatte er strahlend verkündet. "Siglinde, Daniela, Dieter und Max. Mit den beiden", er hatte auf die Männer gezeigt, "binich schon in die Volksschule gegangen, die beiden Damen haben wir erst auf der Uni kennengelernt."

Und dann hatte Boerne ihn einfach mitgeschleppt. "Ich hab auch Bier da", war sein letztes - und eigentlich auch einziges - Argument gewesen.

"Und wir bestellen Pizza, magst du Pizza?", hatte Siglinde Schützenhilfe geleistet.

Tja, und da war Thiel mitgegangen. Pizza und Bier, wer konnte da schon nein sagen?

Für einen Haufen Akademiker, die noch dazu mit Boerne befreundet waren, hatten sich die vier als ganz brauchbar und unterhaltsam erwiesen. Vor allem Max war der beste Beweis dafür, dass auch intelligente Leute echt schlchte, dumme Witze machen konnten.

Und jetzt waren sie alle weg, jedenfalls war die Wohnung leer, nur im Flur war noch Licht, das durch die offene Tür ins Wohnzimmer fiel.

Vorsichtig kippte Thiel seinen Kopf nach links und nach rechts, um die verspannten Nackenmuskeln ein wenig zu dehnen. Das laute Knacken in seiner Halswirbelsäule verkündete echt nichts Gutes für die nächsten Tage. Mist.

Von Boerne auch keine Spur mehr, der war auch ins Bett gegangen ... und hatte ihn hier einfach schlafen lassen, dabei wusste dieser Mistkerl doch, das sein Rücken und Boernes Couch sich nicht vertrugen.

Etwas ließ ihn aufhorchen.

Ein Geräusch im Schlafzimmer, das direkt ans Wohnzimmer anschloss und dessen Tür jetzt offen stand. Naja, die konnte ruhig offen stehen, so spannend war der schlafende Boerne nicht, dass er sich vor unerwünschtem Publikum verstecken müsste.

Ein Seufzen, gefolgt von einem schlecht unterdrückten Stöhnen.

Träumte Boerne schlecht? Sollte Thiel ...

Ein weiteres Stöhnen, aber das kam eindeutig nicht von Boerne, auch wenn es eindeutig männlich war.

Was zur Hölle?

War das Max oder Dieter - und war das überhaupt wichtig? Und war das davor wirklich Boerne gewesen, wie Thiel einfach angenommen hatte? Oder hatten Max und Dieter was miteinander und vergnügten sich jetzt in Boernes ... Aber wieso sollte Boerneden beiden sein Bett überlassen ... oh Gott, am Ende alle drei? Thiel schüttelte sich. Das war ja ... eklig. Nicht, weil es schwul war, sondern weil ... weil ... eigentlich fiel ihm da kein guter Grund ein. Wenn alle Beteiligten einverstanden waren, spielte es doch keine Rolle, was seine persönlichen Vorlieben und Abneigungen waren.

Wieder ein leises Stöhnen und das kam, wenn Thiel nicht völlig irrte, jetzt doch von Boerne.

Was zur verdammten Hölle ...? Seit wann stand Boerne auf Männer? Seit wann ... Oder tat er das gar nicht, und Thiel wurde gerade Zeuge eines sexuellen Übergriffs?

"Max, bitte", sagte Boerne jetzt leise.

 _Bitte? Bitte was? Bitte ja, bitte nein, bitte was?_ , fragte sich Thiel und beugte sich nach rechts. Auf diese Weise rutschte Boernes Bett in sein Blickfeld. Vielleicht konnte ein Bild ja klären, womit er es hier zu tun htte - Übergriff oder einvernehmlichem Sex.

Im Schlafzimmer war es ziemlich dunkel, aber selbst mit Umweg übers Wohnzimmer kam noch genug Licht vom Flur an, um die Szenerie ausreichend zu beleuchten.

Zwei nackte Körper, einer halb unter dem anderen begraben, ein blonder Haarschopf oben ... Max. Boernes rechtes Bein war halb um Max' Beine geschlungen. Das sah doch ziemlich einvernehmlich aus, urteilte Thiel. Wer hätte das gedacht?

"Max ..."

"Was? Jetzt stell dich mal nicht so an, dein Bulle schläft, wegen dem brauchst du nun wirklich nicht so verschämt tun."

Thiel wurde rot. Er spürte, dass sein Gesicht förmlich glühte. Es war fast, als wüsste Boerne, dass er eben nicht mehr schlief, sondern im Gegenteil jetzt hellwach war.

"Und die anderen sind weg, nicht mal Dani kann mehr eifersüchtig werden."

Boerne antwortete mit einem ergebenen Seufzen.

Thie setzte sich wieder gerade hin. Es reichte völlig, die beiden zu hören, sehen musste er das nicht auch noch, sein schmerzender Rücken dankte es ihm umgehend. Und wie, bitteschön, sollte er jetzt aus dieser blöen Situation herauskommen? Er wollte Boerne nicht beim Sex belauschen. Wäre er doch nur nicht aufgewacht!

Ob er es schaffte, unbemerkt aus der Wohnung zu schleichen? Oder war es besser, sich schlafend zu stellen, damit Boerne ihn morgen rüde wecken und glauben konnte, sein Geheimnis wäre weiterhin sicher? Das wäre rücksichtsvoller und sein Rücken war eh schon im Arsch. Aber dann musste er da durch und Boerne beim Sex zuhören. Na, ganz großes Kino, und das nur, weil Boerne mal wieder ... Thiel schnitt den Gedanken ab, bevor er zu Ende war. Boerne tat das ja nicht ihm zu Fleiß.

"Thiel hat überhaupt nichts damit zu tun, was ich tue oder nicht", stellte Boerne fest.

Max schnaubte. "Natürlich hat er was damit zu tun", widersprach er. "Du bist immer so furchtbar prüde, wenn du glaubst, irgendwer könnte was mitkriegen. Sei doch mal mutig und zeig den Leuten, was für ein toller Vulkan in dir schlummert."

Thiel verdrehte die Augen. Meine Güte, was für ein Käsespruch.

"Max ..."

"Früher warst du nicht so verklemmt."

"Früher ... mein Gott, das ist dreißig Jahre her."

Max lachte leise. "Hat sich rotzdem nicht viel geändert seither. Ein bisschen fülliger bist du geworden, aber das sind wir doch alle. Und weniger heiß bist du deswegen auch nicht, im Gegenteil. Und solange der Bauch nicht von der Rakete ablenkt ..."

"Himmelherrgott, bitte", beschwerte sich Boerne, "red nicht solchen Stuss zusammen, da vergeht ja noch dem stärksten Gemüt jede Lust."

Thiel musste trotz der peinlichen Situation grinsen.

Für eine Weile war dann außer gelegentlichem Stöhnen nichts mehr zu hören, und Thiel wandte sich wieder seinem Dilemma zu, was er denn jetzt am besten machte mit dieser Situation. Er blendete die Geräusche so gut er konnte aus und war schon halb entschlossen, doch einfach abzuhauen, denn die Geräuschkulisse würde garantiert nicht besser werden, und es war ihm egal, was das später mit Boernes Ego anstellen mochte, als etwas ihn stocken ließ.

Irgendwas war faul. Aber was? Ein etws zu scharf eingezogener Atemzug? Ein irgendwie schief geratenes Stöhnen? Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht, obwohl eigentlich alles normal klang.

Oder vielleicht auch nicht. Wieso sagte Boerne nichts mehr?

Hatt er sich am Ende doch getäuscht, und Boerne wollte ds gar nicht, oder wenigstens nicht mehr? Geschah es nur, weil Boerne ml wieder nicht wusste, wie man nein sagte? Mit dem Wort hatte er ja echt schwere Probleme. Thiel glaubte inzwischen fest, dass Boerne dieses Wort tatsächlich nicht verstand. Er verstand es nicht, wenn man es zu ihm sagte, und er hatte keine Ahnung,wie man es zu anderen sagte. Wenn ihm etwas nicht passte, wurde er lieber so lange unausstehlich, bis man freiwillig das Weite suchte oder ihn rausschmiss - aus der Wohnung oder aus dem Leben.

Und jetzt? Jetzt wusste Thiel noch weniger, was er tun sollte. Wenn Boerne es wollte, was er nicht ganz ausschloss - Was verstand er schon von schwulem Sex? -, wäre es mehr als peinlich, das irgendwie zu beenden. Wenn Boerne es allerdings nicht wollte, wenn er nur nicht wusste, wie er Max zum Aufhören bewegen sollte ... Wie sollte Thiel es dann mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren, nicht einzugreifen?

"Nicht", sagte Boerne, "ni-nicht so ..."

"Wie denn sonst?"

"Weiß ich auch nicht, einfach ... nicht ... so."

"Mann, du Mimöschen." Etwas raschelte. "So besser?"

Boerne räusperte sich, stöhnte leise und antwortete schließlich mit einem "hm", das alles und nichts bedeuten konnte.

Wieder war es eine Weile still, ausgenommen der üblichen Geräusche, die halt so mit Sex einhergingen.

Immer noch wusste Thiel nicht, was da jetzt wirklich ablief und was er also tun sollte. Nur weil er Max für einen Typen mit einigermaßen viel Arschlochpotential hielt und deswegen fand, dass Boerne nichts mit ihm haben sollte, hieß das ja nicht, dass Boerne es nicht wollte. Dass der bisweilen bedenkliche Interessen und Vorlieben hatte, wusste er ja. Und am Ende des Tages war Boerne erwachsen. Wenn er mit dem Typen ins Bett wollte, stand es ihm frei, das zu tun.

"Max ..."

Das klang jetzt allerdings nicht besonders begeistert.

"Max ..."

Das auch nicht.

"Max."

Das noch weniger.

"Max ..."

Max stöhnte.

"Max ..."

Boerne klang falsch. Und Max ignorierte das einfach. Oder er bemerkte es nicht. So oder so, es war nicht richtig, dass Max Boerne nicht hörte.

Die innere Distanz, die Thiel sich im Dienst gerne umhängte, senkte sich jetzt ungebeten über ihn. In diesem Zustand konnte er sich alles anschauen, von Leichenteilen bis hin zu einem nackten Boerne beim Sex, ohne dass es ihm etwas ausmachte. Thiel beugte sich wieder zur Seite, spähte ins Schlafzimmer. Boernes Bein war jetzt nicht mehr um Max geschlungen, seine Hände lagen an Max' Schultern ... außen, als würde er sich bereit machen, ihn im nächsten Moment von sich zu stoßen.

"Max ..."

Scheiße. Thiel erkannte endlich, was hier schief lief. Das dauernde Wiederholen von Max' Namen war Boernes Versuch, nein zu sagen. Scheiße, Scheiße. Und jetzt? Boerne würde es ihm trotzdem niemals verzeihen, wenn er sich da jetzt einfach einmischte, der war so blöd.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Couchtisch, auf dem noch jede Menge Flaschen herumstanden. Er nahm eine leere Bierflasche und ließ sie fallen. Sie landete mit enem dumpfen Knall auf dem Teppich und rollte dann geräuschvoll übers Parkett.

"Thiel", sagte Boerne und jetzt klang er fast erleichtert, hoffnungsvoll. "Das ist Thiel."

Für einige Sekunden war es völlig still, dann sagte Max: "Ach, der hat nur im Schlaf eine Flasche umgeschubst, stehen ja genug davon herum. Zum Aufwachen hat der viel zu viel getankt."

Thiel wollte ihm gerade etwas von seiner hamburgischen Trikfestigkeit erzählen, aber Boerne kam ihm zuvor: "Und das soll's jetzt besser machen, oder wie? Da läuft jetzt abgestandenes Bier in meinen Flokati, oder noch schlimmer, Wein, und ich soll das einfach so ignorieren?"

"Wenn, dann ist das inzwischen eh ausgelaufen und dein Flocki ruiniert."

Thiel hätte gern gewusst, was jetzt im Schlafzimmer passierte, aber er hatte sich wieder gerade gesetzt. Wenn Boerne herausfand, dass er sein Geheimnis aufgedeckt hatte, würde ihn das unausstehlich machen. Also lieber alles daran setzen, dass Boerne es nicht herausfand.

"Max, wirklich, mein Teppich."

"Mann, Effcchen, der blöde Teppich."

"Mein Teppich ist nicht blöd, und nenn mich nicht so, du weißt, dass ich das hasse."

"Solange das alles ist, was du hasst ..." Max lachte leise und ließ sich auch weiterhin nicht aus der Ruhe bringen.

"Ich mein's ernst, lass mich wenigstens kurz nachsehen ob ..."

"Gott, du Spaßbremse, ich sag dir doh, entweder ist dem nichts passiert, oder es ist bereits zu spät, also lass mich hier nicht so hängen."

"Max ..."

Aber der Einwand brachte so wenig wie die Male davor, nicht mal eine Antwort.

Und das war der Punkt, an dem Thiel endgülgit genug hatte von Max. Er sprang auf, darauf bedacht, dabei an den Couchtisch mit den Flaschen und Gläsern zu stoßen, damit die möglichst laut klirrten. "Wenn du nicht augenblicklich deine Drecksgriffel und deinen Schwanz von Boerne wegnimmst, komm ich rein und hau dir so lange in die Fresse, bis du Blut atmest!"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_[Und das war der Punkt, an dem Thiel endgültig genug hatte von MAx. Er sprang auf, darauf bedacht, dabei an den Couchtisch mit den Flaschen und Gläsern zu stoßen, damit die möglichst laut klirrten. "Wenn du nicht augenblicklich deine Drecksgriffel und deinen Schwanz von Boerne wegnimmst, komm ich rein und hau dir so lange in die Fresse, bis du Blut atmest!"]_

Eine Sekunde lang war wieder alles still, dann kam Bewegung in Max und er sagte: "Sorry, ich wusste ja nicht, dass hier irgendwelche Ansprüche bestehen. Mein Gott, Karl, das hättest du aber auch einfach sagen können. Ich will mich ja nicht irgendwo reinzwängen, wo schon ein anderer Rechte angemeldet hat."

Thiel machte ein paar Schritte auf die Schlazimmertür zu, wieder so laut wie möglich. Max sollte wissen, dass er es ernst meinte. Er wollte nicht in dieses Schlazimmer - nicht,weil er Boerne nicht so sehen wollte, die Dienst-Distanz hielt noch. Er wollte nicht, dass Boerne so gesehen wurde, egal von wem. Weil Boerne das nicht wollte.

Aber notfalls würde er dort hineingehen und seinen Worten Taten folgen lassen, und es war ihm gerade scheißegal, was das mit seinem weiteren Leben anrichtete - gefährliche Körperverletzung machte sich im Lebenslauf eines Kriminalbeamten tendenziell nicht gut. Trotzdem. Wenn nötig, würde er dort hineingehen, Max an den Haaren herauszerren und ihm dann ein paar ordentliche auf die Schnauze geben ... und an andere Stellen auch.

"Schon gut, schon gut, ich komm ja!", schimpfte Max, stand auf und schlüpfte in seine Hose. Boerne schnappte sich zur gleichen Zeit seine Bettdecke und wickelte sie notdürftig um seine Hüften.

Max kam bloßfüßig herausgetapst, stopfte sich die Socken in die Hosentasche, das Hemd nur übergeworfen, nicht zugeknöpft. "Sagt doch gleich, wenn ihr was am Laufen habt", maulte er, "statt mich hier ins offene Messer laufen zu lassen."

"Ich zeig dir gleich 'n offenes Messer, du ..." Thiel machte bedrohlich ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu. "Wenn du nicht in zehn Sekunden hier raus bist ..."

Max erkannte endgültig, dass er hier nur den kürzeren ziehen konnte, stampfte wütend in den Flur, schlüpfte barfuß in seine Schuhe, schnappte sich seine Jacke vom Haken und war dann tatsächlich verschwunden.

Und Thiel stand da, vier Schritte vor der Tür in den Flur, und wusste wieder nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Boerne in Ruhe die Reste seiner Würde zusammenkratzen lassen und verschwinden, oder versuchen, mit ihm zu reden und zu erklären, was seiner Meinung nach gerade geschehen war? Weil ob Boerne das verstand, dazu wollte er keine Wetten annehmen. "Kann ich kurz zu Ihnen rein? Ich denke, wir sollten hierüber reden."

"Ich höre Sie ausgezeichnet", wehrte Boerne sofort ab.

Wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht, also blieb Thiel, wo er war. "Ich will nur sichergehen, dass Sie verstehen, was gerade passiert ist."

Keine Antwort.

"Ich hab Max nicht rausgeschmissen, weil er schwul ist und ich was gegen Schwule hätte. Ich mein, ich versteh's nicht, aber Atomphysik versteh ich ja auch nicht."

Wieder keine Antwort.

"Ich hatte einfach das starke Gefühl, dass Sie nicht wollten, was er zu bieten hatte. Vielleicht wollten Sie's am Anfang, das hab ich nicht mitgekriegt, aber spätestens ab da, wo ich die Flasche runtergeshmissen hab, wollten Sie nicht mehr. Und er hat nicht aufgehört."

Boerne sagte immer noch nichts.

Thiel ging jetzt doch zum Schlafzimmer, nur bis zur Tür, hinein ging er nicht. Aber er musste sich mit eigenen Augen überzeugen, dass Boerne nicht gerade zusammenklappte oder explodierte oder so.

Boerne saß auf dem Bett, jetzt ordentlich zugedeckt. Als Thiel im Türrahmen erschien, rutschte er ein Stück nach hinten, zog die Beine an und umfasste durch die Decke hindurch seine Knöchel. Wie um dieser verletzlichen Pose entgegenzuwirken, hob er kämpferisch das Kinn.

"Echt mal, Professor, Sie müssen lernen, nein zu sagen", sagte Thiel sanft. "Ich meine so richtig, nicht nur in akademischen Diskursen, oder wenn's um extra Salz auf den Fritten geht. Ich meine bei wichtigen Dingen wie Beziehungen und Sex. Sie können einen Typen wie Max nicht so über sich drüberfahren lassen. Wenn Sie nicht mit ihm in die Kiste wollen, oder mittendrin Ihre Meinung ändern, dann ..."

"Wer sagt denn, dass ich nicht wollte?", unterbrach Boerne provozierend, raffte die Decke zusammen und kletterte vom Bett. "Das ist mal wieder so typisch für Sie! Von Tuten und Blasen keine Ahnung haben, aber große Töne spucken! Woher wollen denn Sie wissen, was ich will? Wo wollen denn ausgerechnet Sie die Weisheit hernehmen, um beurteilen zu können, was ich will?!"

Thiel räusperte sich, wahrscheinlich konnte er das wirklich nicht, weil ... Boerne und 'n Mann ... Aber: "Es reicht, wenn ich merke, wenn Sie was nicht wollen."

Boerne machte ein paar wütende Schritte auf ihn zu. "Offensichtlich merken Sie es nicht, denn ob Sie's glauben oder nicht, ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht, ich wollte das. Einfach mal eine Nacht durch vögeln, ohne Gegenleistung, ohne Erwartungen an die Zukunft. Einfach nur Sex mit einem, der nichts will als mich, für eine Nacht. Ist das denn so schlimm? Wieso konnten Sie mir das nicht gönnen?"

Thiel hätte Boerne gerne gesagt, dass er ihm das gerne gönnen wollte ... aber dass es sich halt nicht so angehört hatte. Was Thiel gehört und gesehen hatte, war bedenklich schnell von Sex zu sexueller Nötigung abgedriftet. Wie konnte Boerne das nicht selber bemerkt haben? Der war doch sonst auch nicht so blöd. Aber ddarüber zu diskutieren, ausgerechnet mit Boerne selbst, hatte nun wirklich gar keinen Sinn, also lenkte Thiel ein Stück weit ein: "Mag sein, dass ich die Szene falsch gedeutet habe."

"Mag sein?!" Boerne drehte sofort wieder auf. "Ich kann Ihnen versichern ..." Er brach ab, wurde still. "Oder hatte Max am Ende recht und es ging Ihnen gar nicht um meine sexuelle Integrität, sondern darum, dass er meinen Arsch gekriegt hat und Sie nicht? Ist es das, ja? Wollen Sie auch'n Stückchen?" Boerne ließ die Decke fallen. Die Arme einladend seitlicih weggestreckt forderte er Thiel heraus. "Na?"

Thiel schüttelte den Kopf. Kein Wunder, bekam Boerne so oft auf die Schnauze, der wusste einfach nicht, wann es genug war, nicht jeder konnte einer so größenwahnsinnigen Provokation widerstehen. "Ich hab nicht das geringste Interesse an Ihnen, glauben Sie mir. Also packen Sie Ihren vermeintlichen Luxuskörper wieder ein, ja?"

Einen Moment blieb Boerne noch so stehen, ob aus Provokation oder Trotz oder Schreck über seine eigene Tat, darüber wollte Thiel sich kein Urteil erlauben. Wenn das Licht etwas besser gewesen wäre, hätte er es in Boernes Gesicht lesen können, aber so ...

Endlich bückte sich Boerne doch, aber statt der Decke hob er seine Hose auf und zog sie an.

"Ob Sie's glauben oder nicht, Professor, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht. Wie gesagt, mag sein, dass ich das alles in den falschen Hals gekriegt habe, aber was erwarten Sie denn von mir? Dass ich in aller Seelenruhe zusehe, wie Sie ... wie Sie bedrängt werden? Was hätte ich denn Ihrer Meinung nach sonst tun sollen? Warten bis er gewalttätig wird, um zu bekommen, was er will?"

Boerne stand da, halb bekleidet - und das noch schlampig -, und schwieg.

"Was glauben Sie denn, wieso ich Polizist geworden bin, doch nicht wegen der tollen Arbeitszeiten. Wenn ein Verbrchen passiert ist, will ich es aufklären, und wenn ich der Meinung bin, dass in den nächsten Minuten eines passieren wird, dann tu ich, was ich kann, um es zu verhindern."

Boerne seufzte und ließ sich schwer auf die Bettkante sinken. Er rieb sich mit beiden Händen übers Gesicht, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Knie und blieb mit dem Gesicht in den Händen sitzen. "Sie verstehen das einfach nicht", sagte er müde.

"Nö, tu ich auch nicht. Sie sind doch sonst auch nicht so ... so klein. Wieso jetzt? Wieso bei ihm?"

Boerne seufzte noch einmal und Thiel sah, dass er jetzt ernsthaft mit sich rang. So unverfälsccht und unmaskiert bekam man den Professor normalerweise nicht zu sehen.

"Sie kennen Max einach nicht. Er ist schon ein Guter, nicht schlimmer als ein bellender Hund. Er meint es nicht so. Er meint halt, dass ... Er will immer, dass ich ... Aber er würde mir niemals ... niemals wirklich ... weh tun."

Sofort ging Thiel wieder die Hutschnur hoch, aber er schaffte es, sich zu beherrschen, brachte ja nichts, wenn er jetzt explodierte und Boerne anschrie. Aber wie oft hatte er diesen Scheißvortrag schon gehört? Üblicherweise von Frauen mit blutig geschlagenen Lippen, während sie ihn aus blau geschlagenen Augen flehentlich ansahen. _Er meint's nicht so. Wenn er nüchtern ist, ist er ganz anders. Er kann so lieb sein. Er würde mir niemals etwas antun._ Gequirlte Kacke war das. Aber Boerne das beibringen zu wollen hatte in etwa so viel Sinn, wie bei diesen Frauen. Die wollten es nicht einsehen, und Boerne wollte auch nicht.

"Wenn Sie dann die Güte hätten, aus meiner Wohnung zu verschwinden?" Die Worte kamen gedämpft, weil Boerne immer noch sein Gesicht in den Händen versteckte, und auch unerwartet kraftlos. "Ich habe zu viel getrunken, und da ich ja jetzt nichts Besseres mehr zu tun habe, würde ich gerne schlafen gehen. Sollten Sie auch und zwar in Ihrem Bett. Von meiner Couch bekommen Sie ohnehin nur wieder Rückenschmerzen."

"Wenn bei Ihnen soweit alles in Ordnung ist ..."

Boerne nahm endlich die Hände runter. "Ist es." Aber er sah Thiel nicht an, sondern starrte auf den Boden vor sich.

"Na dann ..." Thiel nickte drehte sich um und ließ Boerne allein.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hier steigen wir (endlich) in die Handlung der Folge ein ...

Der nächste Tag begann spät.

Fall hatten sie gerade keinen, Papierkram war auch größtenteils erldigt. Zeit, ein paar Überstunden abzufeiern. Es war schon fast zehn, als Thiel endlich im Büro eintrudelte. Ein Kaffee, ein bisschen Schreibtisch aufräumen - bitter nötig -, ein bisschen mit den Kollegen quatschen ... Um drei beschloss Thiel, dass er lange genug im Präsidium gewesen war und verabschiedete sich in den Feierabend.

Auf dem Heimweg wanderten seine Gedanken zu letzter Nacht, zu der überraschenden Erkenntnis, dass Boerne zumindest bisexuell war. Ein bisschen ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte er jetzt ja schon. Und im hellen Tageslicht schien ihm sein Eindruck von letzter Nacht nicht mehr ganz so eindeutig.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Was machte er denn da? Entschuldigungen für Max suchen? Natürlich gab es schlimmere Typen als ihn, es gab immer jemanden, der irgendwie noch schlimmer war. Aber das machte Max nicht zu einem Guten. Er war nicht nur ein bellender Hund, sondern er schnappte auch zu. Vielleicht nicht fest genug, um die Haut zu durchschlagen, aber defiitiv fest genug, um blaue Flecken zu hinterlassen.

Nein, er hatte schon richtig gehandelt. Dass Boerne deswegen nicht zum Zug gekommen war, tat ihm zwar schon leid, aber so ein Verhalten durfte man nicht tolerieren. Wenn Boerne selbst nicht genug Selbstachtung und Reflexionsfähigkeit besaß, um das zu beenden, dann musste eben jemand anderer es tun. Und nichts anderes hatte er getan.

Er hielt am Supermarkt, leistete sich ein paar Leckereien, die er sich sonst nicht gönnte, so zur Feier der vielen Freizeit. In der Weinabteilung blieb er stehen. Er könnte sich bei Boerne entschuldigen. Nicht für das, was er getan hatte, sondern dafür, wie er es getan hatte. Max gegenüber war er vielleicht wirklich etwas zu ruppig gewesen, was die Stimmung stärker aufgeladen hatte als nötig gewsen wäre. Aber er hatte halt einen wirklich extrem kurzen Geduldsfaden, wenn es um sexuelle Gewalt ging.

Am Ende kaufte er keinen Wein, Boernes hochgestochenen Geschmack konnte er mit Supermarktwein sowieso nicht beeindrucken.

Zu Hause machte er etwas Hausarbeit, las die Zeitung von vorgestern, genoss das Sonnenlicht, das durchs Fenster hereinkam. Kurz nach sieben kam von der Nachbarwohnung schwere, dröhnende Musik. Boerne war immer noch sauer auf ihn, und das würde sich nicht ändern, bis etwas passierte, das eine Änderung seiner Gefühlslage erforderte. Boerne war nicht im üblichen Sinne nachtragend, eher emotional träge - ohne Reiz von außen ändert er seine Gefühlslage nur sehr langsam, wenn überhaupt. Wobei Boerne im Notfall selbst dafür sorgte, dass dieser nötige Reiz kam und er sich wieder versöhnen konnte.

Thiel seufzte ergeben. Aber so weit waren sie noch nicht, noch lange nicht. Zumindest heute musste er da durch, nichts auf dieser Welt konnte Boerne dazu bewegn, heute schon an Versöhnung zu denken.

Um punkt zehn kehre Ruhe ein. Bei einer Ordnungswidrigkeit wollte Boerne sich offenbar nicht erwischen lassen, wollte Thiel keine Gelegenheit geben, den Polizisten raushängen zu lassen. Sturer Idiot.

\- -

Am nächsten Tag hatten sie wieder einen Fall.

Julia Braun, von einer Kommilitonin tot in ihrer Wohnung aufgefunden. Sie hatte sie zu einem verabredeten Treffen ihrer Lerngruppe abholen wollen, stttdessen hatte sie dann atemlos und zutiefst verstört beim Notruf angerufen.

Es war ziemlich eindeutig, was hier passiert war: Julia Braun lag nackt auf ihrem Bett. Die Wohnung war mit viel Kriemskrams vollgestellt, aber im großen und ganzen sauber und aufgeräumt, eine ganz typishe Wohnung für eine alleinstehende Studentin. Nur das Bett ließ vermuten, dass sie sich gewehrt hatte, so zerwühlt wie es war.

Boerne war gerade bei der Leich, nahm die erste augenscheinliche Untersuchung vor. Auf Thiels Begrüßung hatte er nicht regiert. Entweder war er so vertieft gewesen in seine Arbeit, dass er ihn gar nicht gehört hatte, oder immer noch beleidigt. Beides war möglich.

Thiel beließ es dabei, er musste hier nicht live dabei sein, er holte sich lieber später den vollständigen Bericht ab. Stattdessen nahm er seine eigene augenscheinliche Untersuchung vor. Er wandert durch die Wohnung, nahm all die kleinen Details in sich auf. Man wusste nie, wo der entscheindende Hinweis sich versteckte. Aber hier ... Das aufregendste, das er fand, war ein verkohltes Streichholzbriefchen. Die Spurensicherer sahen da offenbar mehr, jedenfalls stellten sie fleißig ihre Täfelchen auf und nahmen Proben von weiß der Geier was allem; würde er früh genug aus ihrem Bericht erfahren.

Langsam ging er wieder Richtung Schlafzimmer. Mit einer Leiche konnte er mehr anfangen als mit irgendwelchen kaum sichtbaren Spritzern neben 'ner Kloschüssel. Boerne kam ihm im Türrahmen entgegen, und jetzt grüßte er sogar, wenn auch sehr knapp und nüchtern.

Zum ersten Mal konnte Thiel sich die Tote genauer ansehen. Sie war jung, schlang, blond ... nicht notwendigerweise hübsch, aber trotzdem schön. Vielleicht auch nur, weil sie jung war, und Thiel langsam in das Alter kam, wo Jugend automatisch schön wirkte.

Verdammt, so ein junges, kurzes Leben. So vieles, das noch vor ihr gelegen hatte. Und dann kam so ein Arschloch daher und löschte das alles aus. Nicht mit einer schnellen Tat, sondern möglicherweise über Stunden, in denen er sie gequält und missbraucht hatte. Alles Schöne und Gute, was Julia bis dahin erlebt hatte, hatte er ihr in diesen Stunden entrissen. Julia Braun war ohne einen tröstlichen Gedanken gestorben, ohne Hoffnung.

Thiel schluckte. Wo war sie jetzt, seine dienstliche Distanz? Er war Kriminalbeamter, Herrgott noch ma, er hatte ständig mit Leichen zu tun, und ja, manche dieser Leichen waren einen grausamen Tod gestorben. Aber diese junge Frau ... verdammt, er konnte mit sexueller Gewalt einfach echt nicht umgehen, das ging ihm immer näher als gut für ihn war. Und dann noch diese Ähnlichkeit mit Sabine - nicht nur äußerlich, Sabine hatte auch Jura studiert. Das war damals das erste Mal, dass er mit Vergewaltigung zu tun gehabt hatte, und dann gleich ... so.

Genug.

Er hatte genug. Er musste raus hier, wozu gab es schließlich Fußvolk? Die konnten alles zusammentragen, da brauchten sie doch wirklich nicht ihn dazu!

So wie Nadeschda ihn ansah, musste es sich deutlich auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnen, wie er sich fühlte. Scheiß drauf, auch er durfte mal von einem Fall emotional überfordert sein, wenigstens kurzfristig. Er war auch nur ein Mensch.

\- -

Sich Boernes Erkenntnisse persönlich im Institut abzuholen, statt auf seinen Bericht zu warten, erwies sich ziemlich schnell als ziemlich großer Fehler. Erstens lag Julia Braun da vor ihm auf dem Seziertisch, immerhin schon wieder zugenäht, aber ... irgendwie machte es das nicht besser.

Zweitens stakste Boerne mit einer geradezu pervers guten Laune um die tote Frau herum, während er mit einem Metallstäbchen herumspielte, von dem Thiel beim besten Willen keine Ahnung hatte, welchem Zweck es eigentlich dienen könnte.

Wenn er nicht befürchtet hätte, dass das Gespräch dann sofort von der professionellen auf die persönliche Ebene und zu vorgestern Nacht gerutscht wäre, hätte er Boerne ja zur Rede gestellt. Sogar Frau Haller, die ja mit einem ausgesprochen dicken Fell gesegnet war, was Boerne anbelangte, sah irritiert aus. Aber er hatte jetzt nicht die Nerven, sich auch noch um Boernes verletztes Ego zu kümmern, die tote Studentin ging erst einmal vor.

"Schauen Sie, sehen Sie hier den eingerissenen Nagel?" Boerne hob mit seinem nervigen Metallstäbchen einen Finger der Toten leicht an und klang jetzt endlich halbwegs der Situation angemessen. "Offenbar wurde während der Gegenwehr auch gekratzt, und es ist mir gelungen, fremde Hautpartikel unter diesem Nagel sicherzustellen, und die reichen für eine DNA-Analyse."

"Na, das ist ja mal was", sagte Thiel. "Beeilen Sie sich damit."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Zurück im Büro herrschte erst einmal der ganz normale Wahnsinn, der jeden neuen Fall einläutete. Unmengen von Informationen trudelten ein, keiner hatte wirklich Zeit, das zu sortieren oder gar genauer anzuschauen. Es war wie nach einem Sturm, wo man erst einmal alles einsammelte, was so herumlag, und sich erst nachher entschied, was davon Müll und was doch noch zu gebrauchen war.

Und mittendrin die Klemm, die mal wieder Vorstellungen hatte, dass einem ganz anders werden konnte. Teamsitzung zum Stand der Ermittlungen, was'n Schwachsinn. Am liebsten hätte er ihr den Vogel gezeigt. Stattdessen sagte er: "Es gibt noch keinen Stand." Knapp, faktisch einwandfrei und glasklar ablehnend. Eine gute Antwort.

"Es gibt immer einen Stand", konterte sie sofort.

Wieder hätte er ihr am liebsten einen Vogel gezeigt. Der derzeitige Stand lautete: _Julia Braun ist vor ihrem Tod mehrfach vergewaltigt worden und hat wahrscheinlich ihren Angreifer_ gekratzt. Für eine Teamsitzung war das nun wirkich zu dünn. Er ließ die Klemm stehen. Nadeschda hielt ihm den Bericht der Spurensicherung hin. Genau so hätte er es auch mit dem Obduktionsbericht machen sollen: warten, bis ihn ihm jemand gab.

"Professor Boerne hat doch am Opfer fremde DNA isoliert", fuhr die Klemm unbeirrt forrt, als er eine Minute später an der Kaffeemaschine wieder auf sie traf.

"Woher wissen Sie denn das schon wieder?" Aber was wunderte er sich eigentlich, die Frau war nicht Staatsanwältin geworden, weil man ihr die Informationen auf einem Silbertablett hinterhertragen musste.

"DNA-Profil des Täters. Thiel, das ist doch die halbe Miete."

"Es ist viel zu früh, sich auf einen Täter festzulegen." Dass die Frau aber auch immer so vorpreschen musste!

"Es geht doch darum, dass wir nach außen vermitteln, ein Zugriff sei im Grunde eine Frage der Zeit."

Ah, daher wehte der Wind. Frau Staatsanwältin wollte mal wieder gut Wetter machen. Dabei hatte der Fall noch gar kein großes Interesse geweckt bei der Presse. Wenn die Klemm da jetzt eine Pressekonferenz veranstaltete, erzeugte das doch erst die Aufmerksmkeit, vor der sie sich fürchtete. Er ignorierte sie wieder zugunsten Nadeschdas, die mit Informationen zu ähnllichen Fällen in den letzten eineinhalb Jahren kam.

Die Ausbeute war ziemlich dünn: nur zwei Fälle in elf Monaten, davon nur einer eine Vergewaltigung, der andere ein Einbruch. Irgendwie tröstlich, dass es da nicht mehr gab, andererseits irgendwie kacke, weil das hieß, dass sie keine zusätzliche Hinweise hatten, die sie mit den aktuellen abgleichen konnten. Je weniger Spuren, desto schwerer die Ermittlungen.

"Also Thiel, dann machen wir Teamsitzung um drei", versuchte die Klemm, ihn vor vollendete Tatsachen zu stellen, und schob sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen.

"Da hab ich noch keine Zeit", ließ er sie auflaufen und rupfte ihr mit Genugtuung die Zigarette wieder aus dem Mund, noch bevor sie sie anzünden konnte. "Außerdem ist hier Rauchverbot!"

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nur ein kurzes, eher unaufregendes Kapitel, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass es nötig ist.  
> Versprochen, im nächsten geht's wieder mit mehr Schwung weiter.


	5. Chapter 5

Wann genau er beschlossen hatte, selbst mit dieser Frau Schäfer zu reden, bei der eingebrochen worden war, wusste er nicht. Vielversprechend war diese Spur, wenn man das überhaupt so nennen durfte, ja wohl nicht.

Aber dann traf er sie. Anna Schäfer. Äußerlich bestand eine Ähnlichkeit mit Julia Braun, die nicht von der Hand zu weisen war. Und diese Nervosität. Die meisten Menschen wurden ja nervös, wenn die Poliziei bei ihnen auftauchte. Paradoxerweise ließen sich die meisten von Uniformierten stärker aus der Ruhe bringen als von Zivilbeamten. Dabei kamen die in zivil erst dann, wenn die Kacke so richtig am Dampfen war.

Aber ihre Nervosität ging tiefer und sie legte sich auch nicht im Laufe des Gesprächs. Und der schwere Riegel an der Tür, sowas schaffte man sich doch nicht an, weil mal jemand eingebrochen und dann nicht mal was gestohlen hatte. Und ihr Blick ... dieser Blick, der ihn anflehnte, er möge doch bitte wieder aus ihrem Leben verschwinden, weil da diese Sache war, über die sie nicht redete, über die sie noch nicht eimal nachdachte, wenn sie nicht gerade von lästigen Polizisten dazu gezwungen wurde ... wegen der sie aber diesen riesigen Sicherheitsriegel an der Tür hatte.

"Tut mir leid", sagte sie zum Abschied, als er ging.

Er tat, als würde er das so akzeptieren, als wäre es ein ganz normales Gespräch gewesen, als hätte er die ganzen dunklen Untertöne nicht gespürt. Aber er ging zu seinem Rad und wusste, dass es kein Einbruch gewesen war, jedenfalls nicht nur. Ja, jemand war in Anna Schäfers Wohnung eingebrochen, aber nicht, um etwas zu stehlen. Jemand war bei ihr eingestiegen und hatte sie vergewaltigt. Von wegen, bei einem Freund übernachtet. Das erzählte sie halt, weil es einfacher war, das redete sie sich vielleicht sogar selbst ein, aber die Wahrheit war eine andere. Sie war zu Hause gewesen in jener Nacht. Er hatte sie erwischt. Und jetzt kämpfte sie mit jeder Faser ihres Seins darum, in ein normales, unversehrtes Leben zurückzukehren.

Er stand neben seinem Fahrrad, studierte die Umgebung. Ob sie hier sicher war? Das Haus hatte auch Balkone, und die waren von der Straße aus nicht schwer zu erreichen. Daran hinaufzuklettern war hier wahrscheinlich etwas schwerer als an Julia Brauns Wohngebäude, aber keineswegs unmöglich. Für den Mistkerl, der Julia Braun vergewaltigt hatte - und vielleicht auch Frau Schäfer -, war das jedenfalls sicher kein Hindernis. Julia hatte im dritten Stock gewohnt, trotzdem war der Perverse da hochgekommen, ohne dass ihn jemand bemerkt hatte.

Nein, sicher war dieses Haus nicht.

Ob ihr das klar war? Und wenn nicht, sollte er es ihr sagen? War es das wert, ihr das bisschen Sicherheitsgefühl zu nehmen, das sie sich mühsam zurückerobert hatte? Aber war es nicht besser, ihre Illusion zu zerstören, dafür aber ihre Realität abzusichern? Naja, jetzt sofort musste er darauf zum Glück keine Antwort finden.

Auf dem Weg zurück ins Büro ging er das Gespräch noch einmal durch, Wort für Wort. Das ging beim Radfahren wesentlich besser als beim Autofahren. Es stand für ihn fest, dass Anna Schäfer vergewaltigt worden war. Ob vom selben Typen wie Julia, war Spekulation, aber drei Dinge sprachen dafür: Die Opfer waren eindeutig vom gleichen Typ. Die Art, wie der Täter in die Wohnungen eingedrungen war, mit einem Schraubendreher über den Balkon, war die gleiche. Beide Frauen hatten nicht im Erdgeschoss gewohnt, sondern im zweiten, bziehungsweise dritten Stock.

Vergewaltigung war jedoch vordringlich ein Gelegenheitsverbrechen, nicht eines, das von langer Hand geplant wurde. Dunkle Hauseingänge, Hinterhöfe, Seitenstraßen ... auch der schwer klischeebehaftete Busch, hinter den das Opfer gezerrt wurde, war dabei. Wenn der Täter sich unbeobachtet glaubte und sich die Gelegenheit bot ... Aber eben: Gelegenheit. Aus Gelegenheit kletterte man nicht eben mal an der Fassade eines Hauses hoch in der Hoffnung, dort oben eine junge, alleinstehende Blondine anzutreffen.

Nein, dieser Mann hatte genau gewusst, was er tat, im Vorhinein. Er suchte sich seine Opfer gezielt aus, beobachtete sie und erst, wenn er sicher war, dass er trotz aller Widrigkeiten mit seinem Verbrechen davonkommen konnte, schlug er zu.

Thiel musste unbedingt mit den Freunden von Julia sprechen, ob die sich in letzter Zeit beobachtet oder verfolgt gefühlt hatte. Und mit Anna Schäfer musste er auch noch mal reden, aber erst sollte sie sich von der Delle erholen, die er ihr ohne Zweifel gerade ins Nervenkostüm gehauen hatte.

Den Kopf voller Pläne kam er im Präsidium an und ... hörte als erstes Boernes süffisante Stimme und sein Lachen. Wie konnte er nur? Und die anderen auch ... in dieserSituation! Eine junge Frau war brutal ermordet worden, vor nicht mal zwölf Stunden, und der machte hierWitze? Bei dem hakte es doch, und bei den Umstehenden, die mit ihm lachten, auch. Respekt kannten die wohl auch nur vom Hörensagen.

"WIr haben einen möglichen Täter", erklärte Boerne selbstzufrieden und lud ihn mit einem Nicken in den Besprechungsraum.

Was machte der überhaupt noch hier? Seine Arbeit war doch länst getan, er hatte Julia Braun obduziert, hatte die DNA gefunden und analysiert ... was wollte der noch? Sicherstellen, dass dieser grausige Fall schnell gelöst wurde, ja wohl nicht, sonst wäre er nicht - schon wieder, oder noch immer - so ekelhaft fröhlich.

Aber was blieb ihm schon übrig? Anders als Boerne hatte Thiel hier tatsächlich was zu suchen, so als leitender Ermittler im Fall, auch wenn er sich gerade eher überfahren als leitend fühlte.

Nadeschda hatte sich mit ihrer Verdächtigenpräsentation mächtig ins Zeug gelegt, sogar ein Foto von Pütz hatte sie aufgetrieben, das jetzt an die Wandprojiziert wurde. Na schön, mit den "fuck you"-Mails verlor sie sich ein bisschen, aber die Klemm schritt da rechtzeitig ein.

"So, und wieso ist dieser André Pütz jetzt so dringend tatverdächtig? Wegen dieser paar Mails, oder was?", fragte Thiel. Das war ja ein ganz netter Ansatz, und es stimmte schon, dass man den Mann überprüfen musste, schon allein der Vollständigkeit halber. Partner und Expartner standen grundsätzlich auf der Liste. Aber das ganze Geschehen, wie es sich laut Spurenlage und seiner Einschätzung nach abgespielt hatte, passte nicht dazu. Pütz hätte nicht umständlich über den Balkon einsteigen müssen, um in die Wohnung zu gelangen.

Boerne warf ihm gönnerhaft einen Schnellhefter zu. "Lesen Sie mal die Zeugenaussage der Kommilitonin, Seite elf, unten."

Zum Glück führte Nadeschda die Zeugenaussage schnell in Stichpunkten aus. Drohungen ... naja, das hatte dann doch etwas mehr Substanz als das routinemäßige Durchleuchten des Ex. Er hatte auch gar nichts dagegen, den Mann etwas genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen, aber gleich mit einem Großaufgebot die Festnahme vornzutreiben, wie es sich die Klemm zusammenfantasierte, fand er dann doch übertrieben. Andererseits war es ihm ziemlich egal, wie er zu einem Gespräch mit André Pütz kam, also sagte er nichts dazu. Jedenfalls nicht, bis die Klemm ihn direkt anspracch, und das auch noch so vorwurfsvoll.

"Ja, ich sagte zu Ihnen bereits, ich finde die Festlegung auf diesen Pütz verfrüht."

"Aha?" Das ausgerechet von Boerne mit einem auf Kampf gebürsteten Gesichtsausdruck. Als wüsste er es besser, dabei schnallte der nicht einmal, wenn er selbst in eine brenzlige Situation geriet! Der hatte es gerade nötig, hier den großen Experten zu spielen. Immer noch beleidigt, weil er ihm vor zwei Nächten die Tour vermasselt hatte, torpedierte er jetzt den Fall einer echten, ausgewachsenen Vergewaltigung, die in Mord gegipfelt hatte ... nur, um ihm das Leben schwer zu machen. Hatte der sie noch alle? Der hatte doch den Arsch offen!

Tja. Wenn er Boerne das alles nur auch sagen könnte! Aber jetzt und hier, vor den Kollegen, war da einfach nicht der richtige Rahmen dafür. Boerne würde ihm das niemals verzeihen, und mit Recht. Was vorgestern zwischen ihnen passiert war, gehörte nicht hierher.

"Ja, ist zwar nur so'n Bauhgefühl, aber ...", begann er lahm, statt seine Wut herauszulassen "Wir wissen doch noch nicht mal, ob Pütz in der Wohnung von dieser Julia Braun war."

"Das kann ich Ihnen nachweisen, sobald Sie ihn haben. Wir sind gerade dabei, die Spuren auf die Darstellbarkeit ihrer DNA zu sichten. Schamhaare in der Toilette, Wimpern auf der Bettdecke." Boerne ließ sich natürlich nicht einen Millimeter aus der Ruhe bringen. Und musste der so affig-geschwollen daherreden? _Darstellbarkeit von DNA_ ... pff.

"Alle Indizien deuten auf 'ne Beziehungstat hin", verteidigte Nadeschda ihre These. "Julia Braun hat den Täter in die Wohnung gelassen, sie hat mit ihm Bier getrunken ..."

"Das ist doch alles Spekulation!", brach es aus Thiel heraus. Wieso stürzten sich hier eigentlich alle so gierig auf die einfachste aller Lösungen? Es war noch viel zu früh, um sich auf nur einen Verdächtigen einzuschießen.

"... sieht so aus, als wäre hier Versöhnung-mit-nem-Exfreund eskaliert", schloss Nadeschda.

Die Möglichkeit bestand natürlich, musste auch Thiel zugeben. Deswegen mussten sie ja früher oder später mit Pütz reden. Aber sein Bauchgefühl sagte halt etwas anderes, und das täuschte ihn selten bis nie. "Naja ... aber wenn der Täter ... vielleicht doch über'n Balkon gekommen ist?" Und wieso, verflucht, hatte er Hemmungen, das auszusprechen? Das war eines der wenigen Detais, bei denen er sich ganz sicher war.

"Pütz", setzte Nadeschda an, redete aber nicht weiter, als Thiel aufstand und das Fenster aufmachte, um hinauszuschauen. Ehrlich, er brauchte einen anderen Anblick als diesen deprimierenden Haufen Kriminalbeamter - plus einem extrem lästigen Mediziner -, die hier so munter einen armen Teufel vorverurteilten, der zwar sicherlich kein Goldstück war, aber höchstwahrscheinlich nicht der Vergewaltiger seiner Exfreundin.

"Ein Fremdtäter, ist es das, was Sie meinen?"

 _Och, Boerne,_ dachte Thiel genervt, _halt doch einmal in deinem Leben die Klappe._

Tat Boerne natürlich nicht. "Na, raus damit!"

Thiel wandte sich wieder dem Zimmer zu. Er wusste selbst nicht, wo er die Geduld dafür hernahm, aber als leitender Ermittler musste man sich eben auch mit Scheiß wie diesem herumschlagen. "Es gab doch diese Spuren an der Balkontür. Habt ihr das nicht nochmal überprüft?"

"Die Macken an der Balkontür sind viel zu unspezifisch."

Wo Nadeschda sachlich blieb, wenigstens in der Wortwahl, wenn schon nicht im Tonfall, musste Boerne natürlich noch eins oben draufsetzen: "Die könnten", dozierte er, "genausogut von einem heruntergefallenen Blumentopf stammen oder einem spitzen Absatz. Das ist doch alles möglich, Thiel."

"Ja, eben! Also auch vom Aufhebeln einer Tür!" Warum sah das denn keiner außer ihm?

"Also Sie glauben an einen Überfall, ja? Haben Sie irgendwelche Fakten, die wir nicht kennen? Dann legen Sie 'raus, auf'n Tisch", forderte Boerne kampflustig.

Das reichte. Geduld und Führungsqualitäten und die Wahrung von Boernes verquerem Liebesleben in allen Ehren, aber jetzt reichte es. "Sind Sie jetzt hier der Hauptkommisssar, oder was?" Noch deutlicher konnte er Boerne kaum rausschmeißen. Allerdings, bei den Verständnisschwierigkeiten, die Boerne mit dem Wort nein und Abwandlungen davon hatte ...

"Seien Sie jetzt mal nicht so empfindlich, ja." Boerne verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl natürlich nicht. "Ich finde lediglich, die Zeit ist zu knapp, um sich mit Nebensächlichkeiten zu verzetteln."

Nebensächlichkeiten nannte er das! "Vielen Dank, Herr Professor, wir brauchen Sie nicht mehr. So. Ja, also wegen der Fahndung nach Pütz ..."

"Na, da hat aber wer einen Tag erwischt", spottete Boerne leise, aber nicht leise genug; und immerhin packte er gleichzeitig seinen Kram zusammen.

"... sollten wir vielleicht lieber erst mal die Bundespolizei verständigen." Andere Leute ignorieren konnte er auch, wenn es sein musste.

"Na, das haben wir bereits gemacht", erklärte die Klemm herablassend.

"Kann er ja nicht wissen, war er ja nicht da", schoss Boerne im Hinausgehen noch einmal halblaut quer. Der musste einfach immer das letzte Wort haben.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vergebt mir bitte die Tippfehler, die sicher trotz korrekturlesen durchrutschen. Meine Tastatur gibt ihren Geist auf (manche Buchstaben nimmt sie nicht, andere dafür doppelt), dazu noch ein Finger mit Pflaster drauf ...  
> Ich gebe wirklich mein bestes, aber irgendwann setzt auch die Betriebsblindheit ein. Ich hoffe, mit etwas mehr Abstand lichtet sich das und ich kann später nachkorigieren.

Mitternacht war er immer noch im Büro. Alle anderen waren schon nach Hause, und sie hatten ja auch recht damit. Dass er noch hier herumsaß, war ja auch eher ...

Thiel seufzte und rieb sich die müden Augen. Eigentlich richtete er hier auch nichts mehr aus, aber nach Hause zu gehen kam ihm vor, als würde er das Handtuch werfen. Im Kopf wusste er, dass das Blödsinn war, aber der Kopf hatte grundsätzlich nichts zu melden, sobald Gefühle ins Spiel kamen. Und so saß er da, kurz nach Mitternacht und starrte auf die Tatortfotos, die sich ständig mit Bildern von Sabine mischten. Mal die Sabine davor, dann die Sabine danach. Sie war so ein fröhlicher Mensch gewesen, so hilfsbereit, empffindsam, feinfühlig und offenherzig. Jeder hatte sich von ihr ein gutes Wort abholen können, jederzeit. Auch Walter, der ihr dann, eines Nachts im März, dieses Licht ausgeblasen hatte.

Es hieß immer, dass man nach besonders schreklichen Erlebnissen nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst war, aber bei Sabine stimmte noch nicht mal das. Sie war nicht mal mehr ein Schatten, nur noch eine leere Hülle, die bei jeder kleinsten Gelegenheit verschreckt zusammengezuckt war.

Am ersten Abend danach hatte er sie noch in den Arm nehmen können. Einfach nur halten, Wärme und Trost spenden. Drei Wochen später ging schon eine Berührung an der Hand nur noch mit Vorankündigung. Das hätte ihm nicht mal was ausgemacht. Klar, er hatte sich gesorgt um sie, hatte nicht gewusst, wohin mit seiner Wut und seiner Angst. Aber es hatte ihm nichts ausgemacht, dass sie körperlich Distanz brauchte. "Wir kriegen das hin", hatte er ihr gesagt. "Ich warte auf dich so lange, wie du brauchst."

Aber das hatte sie nicht gewollt. Zwei Monate später hatte sie mit ihm Schluss gemacht. "Ich kann das so nicht, ich will nicht, dass du auch so leiden musst. Es reicht, wenn einer von uns sich quält."

"Ich leide lieber mit dir als ohne dich. Sabine, das macht's doch auch nicht besser, wenn du da ganz alleine durchgehst."

Aber sie hatte auf die Trennung beharrt. All seine Versuche, sie umzustimmen, waren gescheitert. Auch das Angebot, doch einfach so Freunde zu bleiben, dass er jederzeit für sie da war ... nichts. Sie hatte ...

Er bemerkte erst, dass außer ihm noch jemand im Büro war, als Nadescha in den Raum kam. "Auf der Polizeischule haben sie immer gesagt: Ein klares 'nein' der Frau hilft, dass der Täter von einem ablässt."

Hoffentlich meinte sie das nicht tröstlich. Aber nein, sie nicht.

Thiel entschlüpfte so etwas Ähnliches wie ein Lachen. "Ja, das haben sie Sabine auch gesagt." Hinterher. Aber das war ja auch egal, weil es sowieso Schwachsinn war. "Das war mal 'ne Freundin von mir", setzte er erklärend hinzu. "Der ist das auch passiert. 'n Typ aus ihrem Volleyballverein. Drei Monate später waren wir nicht mehr zusammen." Er schüttelte die Erinnerungen ab, die sich sofort wieder in den Vordergrund drängten. "Kommen Sie, ich fahr Sie nach Hause."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Am nächsten Morgen fuhr er noch einmal zu Anna Schäfer, in die Arbeit diesmal. Er tat das nicht gerne, sie bedrängen, schon gar nicht auf der Arbeit, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass ihm die Zeit davonrannte. Da draußen gab es einen Vergewaltiger, der vielleicht mit Anna Schäfer angefangen, aber sicher nicht mit ihr aufgehört hatte. Wer sich solche Umstände machte, um eine Frau zu vergewaltigen, für den war das keine Mühe, sondern Teil des Rituals. Für so einen war es der halbe Spaß, einer Frau nachzustellen, sie zu fotografieren, ihren Tagesablauf kennenzulernen ... Die Vergewaltigung war nur der krönende Abschluss der ganzen kranken Phantasie.

Natürlich ließ sie ihn auflaufen, damit hatte er ja zu neunzig Prozent gerechnet. Wer wie Frau Schäfer so eine Festung um sich herum aufgebaut hatte, der riss das nicht mal eben in fünf Minuten wieder ein, nur weil ein Kommissar mit etwas zu viel Leidenschaft für den Fall auftauchte.

Und dann, zurück im Präsidium, der nächste Schlag.

Lisa Köttering, der Vergewaltigungsfall, der beim Abgleich herausgekommen war, war möglicherweise eine Sackgasse. Lisa passte optisch durchaus ins Bild: jung und blond, nur etwas fülliger als Anna Schäfer und Julia Braun. Aber der Rest?

"Ganz ehrlich, Chef, ich seh' da keinen Zusammenhang", sagte Nadeschda fast entschuldigend.

Thiel tat sich damit auch etwas schwer, wie er gestehen musste. Jung und blond war ja noch eins, aber die Laube passte nicht, die passte einfach nicht. Andererseits könnte sie sein erstes Opfer gewesen sein, da hatte er es sich vielleicht noch etwas leichter gemacht. "Naja, wir werden das Mädchen noch mal befragen, vielleicht kann sie sich inzwischen an Details erinnern."

"Das ist leider nicht mehr möglich."

"Wieso?" Aber eigentlich kannte er die Antwort schon.

"Sie hat sich zwei Monate nach der Tat die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten."

Und in der Situation wusste Thiel selbst nicht, ob er das Klingeln des Telefons erlösend oder störend ... Boerne. Mann, der hatte aber auch ein Talent für falsche Momente. "Boerne, ich ..."

"Dieses angekokelte Streichholzbriefchen", legte Boerne leidenschaftlich los, "es ist mir gelungn, den Schriftzug darauf wieder sichtbar zu machen."

Hä? Thiel hatte gerade überhaupt nicht auf dem Schirm, wovon Boerne redete. "Was haben Sie wieder sichtbar gemacht?"

\- -

Natürlich war das rekonstruierte Streichholzbriefchen keine Nebensächlichkeit, wie er eben noch Nadeschda gegenüber behauptet hatte, sondern eine brauchbare Spur zu Pütz. Einmal, nur einmal wollte er das Glück haben, dass Boerne so richtig auf dem Holzweg war, aber so richtig! Und wer der "Kollege" war, dem der Rezeptionist schon alles gesagt hatte, konnte er sich auch lebhaft vorstellen. Und ja klar, da stand er: Boerne, wie er leibte und lebte und schnüffelte.

"Hab ich's doch gewusst. Was wird denn das hier, hm?"

Boerne antwortete nicht, sondern kramte einfach weiter, ohne Thiel auch nur anzusehen.

War das zu fassen, der ignorierte ihn immer noch. Immer noch wegen dieser blöden Sache mit Max? Sah der nicht ein, dass sie es jetzt mit wesentlich ernsteren Angelegenheiten zu tun hatten? Der konnte doch nicht immer noch sauer auf ihn sein, nicht inmitten dieses Falls! Was war eigentlich verkehrt mit dem? Thiel schluckte das Thema hinunter, schon wieder, aber jetzt war keine Zeit dafür. "Hallo!"

"Hallo", ließ sich Boerne herab zu antworten.

Wahnsinn, ein ganzes Wort! Aber ansehen tat Boerne ihn immer noch nicht. "Das kann ich jetzt nachträglich wieder geradebiegen oder wie?" Immerhin seinen Ärger konnte er diesmal rauslassen, jetzt waren sie ja unter sich.

Boerne sah ihn perplex an. "Wieso nachträglich?"

Himmelherrgott, war der wirklich so blöd oder tat der nur so? "Ich hab Ihnen schon hunderttausendmal gesagt, ohne richterlichen Beschluss können Sie die ganzen Beweise, die Sie hier finden, in die Tonne treten."

"Denken Sie überhaupt noch mit?", warf Boerne ihm vor.

Okay, der war tatsächlich so blöd.

"Ich schlag mir die Nacht um die Ohren, ich geb' Ihnen den entscheidenden Hinweis, wo Pütz zu finden ist, und Sie? Sie ... Sie ... Sie ..."

"Sie haben ein beklopptes Streihholzbriefchen rekonstruiert! Sonst gar nichts!"

"Sie traben hier an, ohne einen Durchsuchungsbeschluss ..."

"Das geht diesmal auf Ihre Kappe, das sag ich Ihnen." Thiel hatte genug von Boerne und seinen Aktionen.

"In Ihrer Haut möchte ich jetzt nicht stecken", sagte Boerne mit herablassendem Ton.

"Ts, das ist ja wohl lächerlich, ich möchte nicht in Ihnen stecken."

"Hm, das verhüte Gott."

Jetzt war Thiel froh, dass Boerne sich schon wieder, fast demonstrativ, von ihm abgewandt hatte. So konnte er nicht sehen, wie eine leichte Röte seinen Hals emporkroch und in die Wangen stieg. Was für eine saublöde Wortwahl aber auch. Und das nur, weil ... Diese Nacht ging ihm einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, trotz allem, was da aktuell sonst noch alles herumspukte, ausgelöst von diesem Fall. Aber die Frage, was Boerne da bereits zugelassen hatte ... und noch zugelassen hätte, wenn er nicht eingeschritten wäre ... und was davon wirklich mit seinem Einverständnis geschehen war ...

"Seien Sie lieber froh, mein lieber Herr Thiel, dass ich hier Initiative zeige und mich um die Sicherung von Beweisen kümmere. Macht ja sonst keiner, Sie rennen ja lieber Hirngespinsten hinterher."

"Hirngespinste? Ich halte mich rein an die Faktenlage!"

"Faktenlage, das glauben Sie ja wohl selbst nicht. Sie jagen irgendwelchen Phantomen hinterher, während hier, in der Reallität, einstweilen Gefahr in Verzug ist."

"Ha, Gefahr in Verzug, das ist ja wohl mehr als lächerlich. Wo soll denn hier bitteschön Gefahr in Verzug sein?" Also grundsätzlich ja schon, nur halt nicht in diesem leicht versifften Hotelzimmer und nicht wegen Pütz.

"Es ist unfassbar", regte sich Boerne auf. "Es ist unfassbaar, wie wenig Sie antizipieren!"

Boerne redete jetzt fast normal mit ihm - also normal für Boerne - ausgenommen der Tatsache, dass er immer noch alles tat, um ihn nicht anzusehen zu müssen, sogar bis unters Bett kroch er, nur um selbst einem zufälligen Blickkontakt zu entgehen.

"Ich liefere Ihnen 'ne Steilvorlage, Sie stehen allein vor dem leeren Tor und Sie machen das Ding nicht rein, um mal ein Bild aus Ihrem schmalen Erlebnisbereich zu verwenden."

Thiel war drauf und dran, übers Bett zu hechten und Boerne zu erwürgen, aber in dem Moment platzte Pütz ins Zimmer und alles andere fiel ins Reich der Bedeutungslosigkeit. Pütz war trotz allem eine gesuchte Person, die halbe Münsteraner Polizei war auf der Suche nach ihm, da konnte Thiel ihn nicht einfach abhauen lassen.

Boerne und sein kindisches Verhalten schafften es erst zurück in sein Bewusstsein, als er in so ein Scheißfass einbrach und bis zur Taille in Wasser stand. Klar, dass Boerne das gefiel. Das einzig Gute dabei: Vielleicht war Boerne damit wieder versöhnt, und sie konnten zu ihren üblichen, harmlosen Kabbeleien zurückkehren. So war das ja kein Zustand.

Als er triefnass auf Boernes Auto zuging, hob der abwehrend beide Hände. „Nein, nein, nein, das schminken Sie sich gleich mal wieder ab; Sie ruinieren mir ja das Leder in Ihrem derzeitigen Zustand. Wissen Sie eigentlich was das kostet? Aber was rede ich mit Ihnen.“

„Mann, Boerne, wie ...“

„Rufen Sie sich ‘n Taxi. Sie haben ja Verbindungen.“ mit diesen Worten stieg er ein und ließ ihn einfach stehen.

Tja, selbst unter den besten Bedingungen war von Boerne keine andere Reaktion zu erwarten als diese. Was den Status ihrer Freundschaft anbelangte, konnte jetzt also alles wieder in Butter sein, oder immer noch verkorkst. Dass der es einem aber auch immer so schwer machen musste.

Nadeschda verpasste ihm auch eine Abfuhr, aber die hatte immerhin einen guten Grund: Jemand musste das Hotelzimmer sichern, bis die Spurensicherung eintraf. Sie konnte ihn nicht nach Hause kutschieren, damit er sich trockenlegen konnte.

Schicksalsergeben zog Thiel sein Handy aus der Hosentasche, um seinen Vater ... aber das war natürlich auch hinüber, klar, was sonst? „Könnten Sie mal kurz Ihr Handy ...?“

Nadeschda hielt es ihm bereits hin. „Wir treffen uns dann später im Präsidium.“

Thiel nickte und wählte die Nummer seines Vaters. Die Nummer konnte er zum Glück auswendig.

„Taxi Thiel, wo soll’s denn hingehen?“

„Vaddern, ich bin’s. Komm ins Hotel [Münsterer Mitte]* und hol mich ab. Und wenn du mir ein paar trockene Sachen mitbringen könntest, wäre das echt spitze.“

„Trockene Sachen? Junge, was hast du denn nu‘ wieder angestellt?“

Als ob er derjenige wäre, der in dieser Familie laufend Scheiße baute. „Vaddern, mach einfach. Meinen Wohnungsschlüssel hast du ja.“

„Ja, ja. Da muss ich durch die halbe Stadt und dann durch die halbe Stadt zurück, und alles für lau. Keine müde Mark für ‘ne Stunde Fahrt.“

„Ich zahl dir den Sprit, wenn’s denn unbedingt sein muss. Kommst du dann?“

„Ja, ja, ja. Ich komm ja.“

\- -

Sie rief ihn an, Anna Schäfer, bei ihm zu Hause und natürlich gerade, als er unter der Dusche stand. Das war ja mal wieder ... Auch egal, war jetzt nicht wichtig. Für einen Moment zögerte er. Konnte er da einfach abheben, wenn er so nass und nackt in seiner Küche stand?

Hä? Was dachte er denn da? Natürlich konnte er, sie sah ihn ja nicht!

_„Hallo, Frau Schäfer. - - - Nein, nein, Sie stören überhaupt nicht.“_

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> []* Allen meinen Bemühungen zum Trotz habe ich keine Ahnung, wie dieses Hotel heißen könnte ... und hab mir deswegen einen Namen ausgedacht.


	8. Chapter 8

Drei Stunden später saß er bei einem piekfeinen Italiener, die schöne, verwirrende Anna Schäfer ihm gegenüber.

Die Fragen, die sie ihm stellte ... Gut, vermutlich wollte sie für ein bisschen Gleichstand sorgen. Bis jetzt hatte er ihr Fragen gestellt, äußerst unangenehme noch dazu. Sie brauchte das vermutlich, dass er sie den Spieß umdrehen ließ. Also spielte er mit. Trotzdem war die Natur ihrer Fragen ... gewöhnungsbedürftig. Fühlten sich so die Menschen, die er im Zuge seiner Ermittlungen befragte? Verunsichert und verwirrt?

Wieso musste sie ihn nach so privaten Dingen fragen? Ob er verheiratet war, welche Hobbies er hatte ...

Es waren weniger die Fragen an sich. Was Thiel aus dem Konzept brachte, war die Art, wie sie sie stellte. Verglichen damit, wie er sie bisher kennengelernt hatte, war sie offen und zugänglich ... freundlich, beinahe einladend. Was sollte das? Was bezweckte sie damit? Oder war das einfach nur die Person, die sie eigentlich war ... die sie nicht mehr sein konnte, seit ...

Wie schön wäre es, wenn sie einfach sie selbst sein könnte. Wie schön, wenn das hier einfach ein ganz normales Date wäre. Einfach nur ein Mann und eine Frau, die sich kennengelernt hatten, irgendwo, irgendwie, und jetzt schauten, was daraus noch werden konnte.

"Es sah so aus." Sie schob ihm die Serviette hin, auf die sie mit ihrem Kajal etwas gezeichnet hatte.

"Was sah so aus?" Für einen Moment war er so agbedriftet in seine Gedanken und Wünsche, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wovon sie sprach.

"Auf seinem Overall war der Umriss von einem abgetrennten Abzeichen."

Sofort stürzte wieder alles auf ihn ein: Julia Braun, Sabine, Lisa Köttering ... und was er über Annas Situation dachte.

"Der Mann ist über den Balkon gekommen. Plötzlich stand er am Bett, sein Gesicht kaum zu erkennen. Er ist drei Stunden in der Wohnung geblieben, hat rumgestöbert, Essen gemacht, Fernsehen gekuckt."

Ziemlich genau so, wie er sich das bereits zusammengereimt hatte: Ein Typ, für den der Akt der Vergewaltigung zwar der krönende Abschluss der Phantasie, aber beileibe nicht die ganze Phantasie war. Dieses Arschloch bohrte sich auf ganz perfide Weise ins Leben seiner Opfer. Nicht nur in ihren Körper drang er ein, sondern in ihr ganzes Leben. Jeden Winkel ihrer Wohnung wollte er durchdringen, ganz alltägliche Dinge sollten die Frauen an ihn erinnern. Sie sollten nicht aufs Klo gehen können, ohne zu wissen, dass er hineingepinkelt hatte, sie sollten nicht fernsehen können, ohne zu wissen, dass er auf ihrer Couch gesessen hatte mit hochgelegten Füßen. Sie sollten den Kühlschrank nicht mehr öffnen können, ohne daran erinnert zu werden, dass er darin herumgekramt hatte ... kochen in ihrer Küche, essen von Tellern, die er berührt hatte ... Er wollte überall sein, in jedem Winkel ihres Lebens.

Arschloch traf es nicht einmal ansatzweise.

"Das bleibt bitte unter uns", bat sie nüchtern.

"Tja. Natürlich." Aber schon während er es versprach, wusste er, dass er das nicht halten konnte. Es war ein wichtiger Hinweis, vielleicht der wichtigste, den sie überhaupt hatten, den konnte er nicht einfach für sich behalten.

\- -

Diese ... Pressekonferenz. Thiel konnte es gar nicht in Worte fassen, was da alles schiefgelaufen war. Es war einfach ... einfach ...

Und Boerne war natürlich auch dabei, stolz wie ein Erstklässlerbei seinem ersten Blockflötenkonzert. Das war doch sicher auf dem Mist der Klemm gewachsen, um ihm eins reinzuwürgen. Nur weil er nicht auf ihren Zug aufspringen wollte, Boerne hingegen schon.

Desaster, ja das war ein gutes Wort, um die Pressekonferenz zu beschreiben. Und alles, was danach kam, auch. Die Klemm war noch nie so wütend auf ihn gewesen, und Boerne ... der hatte sich von seinem angeknacksten Ego immer noch nicht erholt. Und als ob das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen wäre, drehten sie sich dann auch noch um und gingen einfach weg. Wie kalttherzig musste man sein, um vor dieser Wahrheit davonzulaufen? Und selbst wenn er sich irrte - Gott, wie sehr er hoffte, dass er sich irrte! - selbst wenn es nur eine Möglichkeit wäre, dass da so einer herumlief ... wie konnte man sich da einfach umdrehen und weggehen?! Hatten die denn überhaupt kein Mitgefühl?

"Verdammt noch mal, ich rede hier von einem brutalen Serienvergewaltiger, der seine Opferstundenlang festhält und missbraucht! Immer wieder!", brüllte er ihnen hinterher, während sie seelenruhig weitergingen als wäre nichts. "Und zwischendurch setzt er sich ganz gemütlich mit'm Bierchen vor'n Fernseher. Mann, das ist ein eiskaltes Arschloch! Den können wir doch nicht einfach ..."

Endlich drehte sich wenigstens Boerne zu ihm um - aber nur, um ihn ein weiteres Mal abzuspeisen: "Thiel, Ihre Erregung in allen Ehren, aber diese Theorie, die entbehrt wirklich jeden logischen Fundaments."

"Was wäre denn das Fundament? Noch mehr tote Frauen?"

"Werden Sie mal nicht geschmacklos, hm?" Wie konnte Boerne so etwas sagen, während er selbstgerecht lächelte und ihn ansah, als könnte er nicht bis drei zählen. Ausgerechnet der traute sich, ihm was von Geschmacklosigkeit zu erzählen? Oh ja, wenn der Fall erledigt war, würde er Boerne sowas von dermaßen den Arsch aufreißen und ihm mal ein paar Wahrheiten ins Gesicht knallen, aber so richtig. Nur weil der Herr unervögelt war, spielte er sich hier auf, als hätte er ... als wüsste er ...

"Solange sie keine Beweise liefern", sagte die Klemm, die ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, "bleibt Pütz unser Hauptverdächtiger." Wenigstens sie konnte sachlich bleiben. Sise lag völlig falsch mit ihrem Hauptverdächtigen, aber ... naja, einen anderen hatte sie halt nicht. Und zugegeben, die Lage sah zunehmend düster aus für André Pütz. Langsam war auch Thiel ehrlich daran interessiert, den Mann von der Straße zu bekommen. Nicht, weil er ihn für den Vergewaltiger hielt, aber für gefährllich hielt er ihn allemal.

"Eine offizielle Aussage der Frau ist das mindeste, Thiel."

Na bitte, er hatte ja gewusst, dass er sein Versprechen nicht halten können würde. Wie sollte er das Anna beibringen? Da vertraute sie sich ihm an, was sie garantiert eine Riesenüberwindung gekostet hatte, bat ihn, es für sich zu behalten und er ...

Scheiße.

Scheiße, Scheiße, Scheiße!

\- -

Irgendwie hatte Thiel es geschafft, Anna zu überzeugen.

Die Reihe der "Verdächtigen", die sie ihr bei der Gegenüberstellung präsentierten, ließ seiner Meinung nach zu wünschen übrig. Es war eine bunt zusammengewürfelte Truppe Männer, teilweise amtlich bekannte Sexualstraftäter, teilweise amtlich unbescholtene Bürger, die im Möbelhaus Uhlenhorst arbeiteten. Aber was konnten sie schon machen, wenn sie nicht wirklich jemanden im Auge hatten ... außer halt Pütz ... den sie aber nicht in die Reihe stellen konnten, weil sie ihn immer noch nicht hatten. Für einen Reporter mit PTSD war der erstaunlich schwer zu fassen.

Wenn Thiel nicht so überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass Pütz nicht der Täter war, hätte er diese Gegenüberstellung ohne den offiziellen Hauptverdächtigen ja verhindert. Es wäre schon schön gewesen, ihn dabei zu haben, um ihn endlich ausschließen zu können, aber zu diesem Zeitpunkt ging es ihm weniger um eine Täterbestimmung, davon waren sie leider immer noch weit entfernt, sondern vielmehr darum, seine Kollegen zu überzeugen, dass er recht hatte. Anna Schäfer war vergewaltigt worden, egal, was in den Polizeiberichten zu dem Vorfall stand. Die Umstände glichen dem Angriff auf Julia Braun zu sehr, um bloßer Zufall zu sein. Er wollte, dass seine Kollegen endlich erkannten, was er schon die längste Zeit sehen konnte: das Muster dahinter.

Sie nahm sich Zeit, war hochkonzentriert und äußerlich gefasst, aber er konnte sehen, wie angespannt sie unter der Oberfläche war. Das war Mut, sich so den eigenen Ängsten zu stellen.

"Es war die sieben." Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, keine Unsicherheit in ihrem Blick.

War es nicht, erklärte Nadeschda ihm sofort.

"Ich hab mich vertan, oder?" Sie versteckte ihre Enttäuschung fast perfekt.

"Die Nummer sieben saß bis vor kurzem noch in der JVA Ossendorf, der kann es eigentlich nicht gewesen sein. "Wie hatte sie bei ihrem Abendessen gesagt? Hauptsache, man ist ehrlich dabei. Sie hatte es verdient, dass er ehrlich zu ihr war.

"Tut mir leid, der ganze Aufwand."

Thiel wünschte, sie würde sich nicht für Dinge entschuldigen, für die sie nichts konnte. "Kein Problem, wir werden die Sieben noch mal überprüfen lassen." Das würde zwar sicher nichts bringen, aber er wollte ihr auf keinen Fall das Gefühl vermittelln, dass er sie nicht ernst nahm. Er hätte ihr gerne erklärt, dass solche falschen Identifikationen - leider - ganz normal waren, dass es keine Katastrophe war, aber er hatte den Verdacht, dass es das letzte war, was sie jetzt hören wollte. Sie wollte alles richtig machen. Versagen war nicht erlaubt.

Und dann schoss Boerne den Vogel ab.

Er hatte sich ja schon bisher nicht glänzend benommen, aber das war ja wohl das allerletzte, was er jetzt lieferte, nur knapp über dem Niveau des Arschlochs. Psychotische Störung! Gelogen, alles nur eingebildet, durcheinandergebracht! Kein Wunder, blieben so viele Vergewaltigungen unangezeigt, wenn das die Reaktion war. Welche Frau setzte sich schon freiwillig so einer Behandlung aus? Da wurde sie bis ins tiefste Innere verletzt, und dann kam ein selbstgefälliger Arsch wie Boerne daher, verdrehte ihr die Worte im Mund und trampelte mit beiden Füßen auf ihrem Schmerz herum. Echt, jede Frau, die sich das antat, hatte seinen allertiefsten Respekt.

Schadensbegrenzung mit Anna war natürlih nicht, hätte ihn auch gewundert. Er hätte sich an ihrer Stelle noch ganz andere Sachen an den Kopf geworfen, als nur: "Was wollen Sie eigentlich von mir!"

Als er in den Verhörraum zurückkehrte, wo die Gegenüberstellung stattgefunden hatte, war Boerne natürlich schon weg. Dabei war Thiel gerade so geladen ... Wahrscheinlich hatte Boerne das schon geahnt, sonst hätte er sich nicht so schnell aus dem Staub gemacht.

"Du, wenn mir unterkommst", drohte er leise in den leeren Raum hinein. Deprimiert, frustriert und wütend machte er sich auf den Weg in sein Büro. Sie hatten nichts, gar nichts. Im Moment hätte er sich sogar mit Pütz zurieden gegeben. Besser als hier untätig herumzustehen und Angst zu haben, dass Boerne sein "logisches Fundament" bekam.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Thiels verzwefelter Wunsch war schneller in Erfüllung gegangen als er zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Sie hatten Pütz aufgegriffen am Bahnhof beim Versuch zu dealen. Genau so, wie Boerne es vorausgesagt hatte. Gut, war nicht schwer zu erraten gewesen, diese Möglichkeit, aber trotzdem ... Wieso musste Boerne immer so verdammt schlau sein?

Jetzt saß er jedenfalls hier und log Thiel die Hucke voll.

"Das stimmt nicht, Herr Pütz, Sie haben Julia vergangen Dienstag vor dem Audimax aufgelauert und Sie haben gestritten, dafür haben wir Zeugen." Eine Tatsache, auf die er nicht zum ersten Mal hinwies.

"Fuck you!"

Das schien Pütz' absoluter Lieblingsspruch zu sein. Kannte Thiel ja schon aus den Mails an Julia, und auch in dieser Vernehmung hatte er es schon ein paarmal gehört. "Herr Pütz, Sie wurden mit fünfzig Gramm Kokain am Hauptbahnhof aufgegriffen. Sie haben keinen festen Wohnsitz. Ich kenne keinen Richter der Welt, der Sie nicht sofort in U-Haft steckt."

Pütz reagierte mit der gleichen Ruhe und Gelassenheit, die er schon das ganze Verhör über zeigte: Er trat mit aller Kraft von unten gegen die Tischplatte und schrie mit enthusiastischem Hass "Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!"

Und diesen komplett durchgeknallten, fertigen Typen, mit dem man nicht mal ein Gespräch führen konnte, hielten die Klemm und Boerne für den Täter. Bescheuert. Trotzdem hielt sich Thiel bei der Vernehmung erst mal an diese Idee. Wenn er es nicht täte, würden sie ihm sowieso nur die Hölle heiß machen, und dann war das wenigstens endlich aus der Welt geschafft. Dann konnten sie sich hoffentlich enlich auf die Suche nach dem wahren Täter machen.

"Andererseits", fuhr Thiel versöhnlich fort, "ein bisschen Koks ist nicht die Welt. Vielleicht, wenn wir uns ein bisschen entgegenkommen? Hm?"

Das löste immerhin einen geflüsterten Rat von Pütz' Anwalts aus.

"Also, wann haben Sie Julia zuletzt gesehen?", fragte Thiel, als der Anwalt mit Flüstern fertig war.

"Dienstag, vor'm Audimax."

Na, das ging doch. Der konnte doch glatt auch in normaler Stimmlage reden. "Und wann hat sie sie gekratzt?"

Schon war es mit Pütz' Kooperation wieder vorbei. Er grinste nur kurz, bevor er sich schweigend zurücklehnte.

"Wir haben Hautpartikel von Ihnen unter Julias Fingernägeln gefunden. War das vielleicht Donnerstag früh? So zwischen eins und vier? In ihrer Wohnung?" Himmel noch eins, war das enervierend, diese blöden Fragen stellen zu müssen, wo doch sonnenklar war, dass Pütz es nicht gewesen war. Aber es half ja nichts, da mussten sie jetzt durch, alle, auch er. "Sie wollten sich versöhnen, lief anfänglich auch ganz gut, aber dann, irgendwann, eskalierte die Situation ... Sie wehrt sich, kratzt Sie ... hm?"

Nach dem vielen Schweigen und den vielen Fuck-yous hatte Thiel nicht mit einer Antwort gerechnet, aber da überraschte Pütz ihn: "Ok. Ok, sie hat mich gekratzt, am Dienstag vor dem Audimax."

"Hören Sie mir nicht zu?" Mann, war der anstrengend! Der wollte sich wohl so verdächtig wie nur irgendwie möglich machen, oder warum sonst lügte er hier herum als gäbe es kein morgen? "Wir haben Zeugen fürs Audimax, da gab es keine Handgreiflichkeiten!"

"Fuck you!" Na, da war er ja wieder, Pütz' Lieblingsspruch. Wie schön.

"Verdammt noch mal, Sie sind Hauptverdächtiger in einem Mordfall und haben kein Alibi und blaffen hier rum! Sie wollen wohl unbedingt in'n Knast!" Scheiße noch eins, das zerrte an den Nerven. "So, Pause." Das hielt ja der stärkste Mann nicht aus.

Thiel gig in den Beobachtungsraum nebenan und ... Mann, schon wieder Boerne. Der war ja schlimmer als eine Zecke. "Was machen Sie denn hier?"

"Er war's", erklärte Boerne voller Eifer "Der ist 'ne tickende Zeitbombe. Wenn Sie den Druck jetzt beibehalten, dann explodiert er."

Richtig beobachtet vom Professor, leider mit falscher Schlussfolgerung.. "Ganz genau. Dieser Mann ist ein nervliches Wrack. Wie soll der es geschafft haben, alle Spuren aus Julia Brauns Wohnung zu beseitigen?"

"Naja, vielleicht nicht alle", spielte Nadeschda Teufels Advokat.

"Nadeschda!" Von ihr hatte er echt mehr erwartet. Dass sie ursprünglich auf den Pütz-Zug aufgesprungen war, geschenkt. Ohne Bauchgefühl, das mit den Jahren der Erfahrung wachsen musste, sah der ja durchaus verdächtig aus. Aber jetzt? Jeder Bulle, der jetzt immer noch nicht erkannte, dass Pütz es nicht gewesen war, war sein Geld nicht wert.

"Ich mein', die Auswertung läuft doch noch", verteidigte sie sich.

Also wirklich besser machte sie es mit dieser Erklärung auch nicht. Zum Glück klopfte da Pütz' Anwalt an die Verbindungstür, so konnte Thiel sich eine Antwort sparen, die er später vielleicht bereuen würde. Er öffnete die Tür ins Verhörzimmer. Da war er mal gespannt, was sich da inzwischen ergeben hatte. "Na?"

"Ich war zwischen zwei und vier bei 'ner Nutte." Pütz wirkte trotzig, aber immerhin redete er. "Luna. Hat so'n Brilli im Bauchnabel."

"Und wo war das?" Hoffentlich kam jetzt nicht die nächste Fuck-you-Tirade.

"Im Puff am Bahnhof. Paris oder so ..."

"Paradise of Love." Es war eine Festsstellung, keine Frage, die da wie selbstverständlich von Boerne kam.

Woher zum Geier ... Boerne und n'Puff. Das war ja ... Aber in den leetzten Tagen hatte er ja so einiges über Boerne gelernt, wieso nicht auch das? "Na, dann schauen wir da mal vorbei, was Herr Professor?" Das war die Gelegenheit, sich wieder mit Boerne zu versöhnen. Der mochte es ja, wenn man ihn in den Ermittlungsprozess miteinband.

Und Boerne grinste tatsächlich. "Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie mich mitnehmen wollen, nicht Ihre Kollegin?"

"Nadeschda im Puff, aber sonst geht's Ihnen danke, ja?" Er klopfte Boerne schwer auf die Schulter. "Und da Sie dieses Etablissement ja persönlich zu kennen scheinen ..."

"Persönlich kennen? Was soll denn ..."

"Ich bin immer dafür, Experten zu Rate zu ziehen, wenn man die Möglichkeit dazu hat."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Das Paradise of Love war, was Bordelle anging, gar nicht mal so übel, so vom hygienischen Standpunkt aus. Die Bar war jedenfalls sauber und Thiel hatte keine Bedenken, die Erdnüsse zu essen, die dort bereitstanden. Und das konnte er nicht von jedem Puff behaupten, das er im Laufe seiner Karriere kennengelernt hatte.

Viel besser als das war aber die Tatsache, dass sich Boerne endlich wieder eingerenkt zu haben schien. Jedenfalls redete er schon seit sie aufgebrochen waren ganz normal mit ihm, sah ihm auch wieder ins Gesicht.

"Also Ihr Bauch in allen Ehren, da passt sicher eine ganze Menge Gefühl hinein, aber das alleine ist doch keine Ermittlungsgrundlage."

Thiel hätte gerne widersprochen, einfach weil Boerne ihn immer und grundsätzlich zum Widerspruch reizte. Aber ihr Waffenstillstand war noch ganz frisch, und das Zerwürfnis davor zu schwerwiegend. Also schüttelte er nur den Kopf, während er zugleich Boerne recht gab: "Natürlich ist es keine Grundlage, aber irgendwo muss man ja anfangen. Und nachdem ich jetzt mit Pütz geredet hab', finde ich mein Bauchgefühl bestätigt. Der Angriff auf Julia Braun war viel zu umständlich, als dass er's gewesen sein könnte. Der kann doch kaum zwei gerade Sätze aneinanderreihen, ohne in seine posttraumatische Psychose abzudriften."

"Posttraumatische Psychose, wo haben Sie denn diesen interessanten Terminus her?"

Thiel zuckte mit den Achseln. "Gut, ist vielleicht etwas hochgegriffen, aber Sie wissen schon, was ich meine."

Boerne nickte. "Ich weiß, was Sie meinen, ich stimme Ihnen nur nicht zu. Pütz hat ganz klar unberechenbare Momente, nur ein Blinder oder ein Idiot würde das abstreiten, und ich bin weder das eine noch das andere."

"Und deswegen halten Sie ihn für den Täter, weil er diese Aussetzer hat."

Boerne breitete lächelnd die Arme aus, als wäre das der ganze Beweis, den er brauchte.

"Wenn sie länger anhalten würden, könnt' mich das ja glatt noch überzeugen, aber Pütz fällt doch quasi im Minutentakt von klar zu unberechenbar. Ne, der war's nicht. Außerdem war er nicht mal in Münster, als Lisa Köt-"

"Nein, nein, nein", unterbrach Boerne leidenschaftlich. "Thiel, das waren zwei vollkommen unterschiedliche Tatverläufe. Bei Julia Braun eine nächtliche Attacke, die tödlich endete. Bei ..."

"Luna ist noch auf Kundschaft", warf der Barkeeper im Vorbeigehen in ihr Gespräch ein.

Boerne bedankte sich beiläufig und fuhr auch schon fort: "Bei Lisa Köttering ein Überfall in einer Laubenkolonie am helllichten Tag, den sie unversehrt überlebt. Wenigstens körperlich unversehrt."

Na, da hatte Boerne die Kurve aber noch haarschaf gekriegt, wobei Thiel sich schon fragte, wie körperlich unversehrt man sein konnte, wenn ...

"Ich sag's Ihnen, das sind zwei grundverschiedene Tätertypen."

"Das sind zwei verschiedene Opfertypen, ja?", korrigierte Thiel. "Julia Braun, offensiv aggressiv, musste wahrscheinlich nur sterben, weil sie sich gegen sein Spiel gewehrt hat."

"Welches Spiel?"

Thiel wusste nicht, ob er sich ärgern oder amüsieren sollte darüber, wie stark Boerne sich von den leichten Mädchen hier ablenken ließ. "Er trinkt mit ihr Bier", führte er aus, "er löst ihr die Fesseln, er ... er will, dass sie mitmacht. Der sucht ganz offensichtlich in seinen Opfern die Freundin. " Auf eine schwer pervertierte Art zwar, aber in den Augen des Täters war das wohl so.

"Ach so. Und Lisa Köttering hat mitgemacht?"

Es blieb Thiel nicht verborgen, wie Boerne demonstrativ Anna Schäfer außen vor ließ. Das war für seine Verhältnisse eine glatte Entschuldigung. "Ja, weil sie eher ein defensiver Mensch ist."

"Defensiv?"

"Nja, die musste von den Eltern sogar überredet werden, diese Vergewaltigung anzuzeigen." Vielleiht wäre sie noch am Leben, wenn sie sich nicht überreden hätte lassen. So, wie mit Vergewaltigungsopfern in der deutschen Justiz umgegangen wurde ... Ohne diesen zusätzlichen Stress hätte sie es vielleicht geschafft.

"Na, ihr beiden, Lust auf'n Vierer?" Zwei Damen drängten sich zwischen sie und hängten sich ziemlich aufdringlich an.

"Nein danke, wir sind im Dienst." Das war eine sehr schöne Ausrede, vor allem, weil es auch die Wahrheit war.

"Ach so, ich verstehe, ihr wollt einen Extrapreis", sagte die, die an Boerne klebte, dem das überhaupt nichts auszumachen schien ... im Gegenteil. Auch die zweite bemühte sich jetzt um ihn. Er genoss die Aufmerksamkeit sichtlich. Was hatte Boerne in jener Nacht zu ihm gesagt? _Sex mit jemandem, der keine ERwartungen an die Zukunft hatte oder eine Gelgenleistung erwartete._ \- Gegenleistung gleich Geld? Kaufte sich Boerne gelegentlich seine nächtliche Gesellschaft? Und wenn ja, was war dagegen einzuwenden solange es legal und zivilisiert blieb? Aber das sollte er mal schön in seiner Freizeit machen, nicht während er mit ihm hier war, _dienstlicch_. "Nu kommt, Mädels, jetzt macht euch mal vom Acker ... Hey, seid ihr taub, oder was? Wir sind im Dienst." Endlich gaben die beiden auf und stöckelten davon. "Danke."

Boerne sah ihnen anerkennend hinterher. "Sie ..." wandte er sich wieder an ihn "... Sie fabulieren ja ... von Frauen, von denen Sie überhaupt keine Ahnung haben."

Der fühlte sich mal wieder ganz groß. Ja, der hatte sich wieder eingerenkt. Schön. Und nervig. "Ja, ja, Sie sind ja auch der Experte der weiblichen Psyche."

"Jedenfalls habe ich noch nie etwas von einer Kategorisierung in - was? - aggressiv offensiv und defensiv gehört."

"Ne, Sie kennen ja auch nur denkäuflichen Typ." Kaum war der Spruch heraus, wusste Thiel, dass er das besser nicht gesagt hätte. Gerade vorhin hatte er sich noch so am Riemen gerissen, und jetzt ... Boerne verstand das sicher so, dass er ihn für nicht in der Lage hielt, sich eine Frau - oder einen Mann - anzulachen. Und der Kerl war so schon so empfindlich, was sein Ego anging. Eine handelsübliche Diva kam da ja gar nicht mit.

"Das nehmen Sie zurück."

"Na bitte, schon war er wieder eingeschnappt.

"Luna ist jetzt frei", informierte der Barkeeper ... oder Hausdiener ... oder was auch immer für eine Funktion der Mann hier hatte.

Gott sei Dank, dann mussten sie jetzt nicht weiter Boernes zwischenmenschliche Fähigkeiten erörtern. "Luna ist frei", wiederholte er, weil er sonst nichts zu sagen wusste, und stand auf.

"Ich bin doch kein Puffgänger", maulte Boerne hinter ihm beleidigt.

Thiel dachte sich seinen Teil dazu. Stammkunde war Boerne sicherlich nicht, aber ab und an ... doch, das konnte er sich schon vorstellen.

\- -

Luna war hübsch und viel dünner, als Thiel erwartet hatte. Und natürlich schielte er - möglichst unauffällig - nach dem Brilli in ihrem Bauchnabel. Leider hatte sie ihre Negligé so gebunden, dass der Nabel verdeckt war.

"Von Mittwoch auf Donnerstag?", vergewisserte sich Luna. "Zeig mal her den Typen."

Thiel hielt ihr das Foto hin, und schon nach nur einem Blick sagte sie: "Ja, der war hier. Um hab zwei. Hat auf dicke Hose gemacht und bis halb vier gebucht."

"Bis halb vier." Endlich mal gute Nachrichten! Dann war Pütz zur Tatzeit hier und sie konnten endlich ... Luna ging zu ihrem Spiegeltisch, setzte sich davor und sah jetzt irgendwie verstört aus. "Alles in Ordnung, Luna?"

"Der ist total durchgeknallt", sagte sie.

"Pütz?", hakte Boerne nach, und Thiel war sicher, wenn er sich jetzt umdrehte, würde er ein sehr siegesgewisses Grinsen in seinem Gesicht sehen.

"Der war so zugekokst ... Okay, Scheiße, hab ich gedacht, Kokser muss man ewig rubbeln, aber er? Er ist plötzlich auf mich zugegangen, hat mich am Hals gepackt und einfach zugedrückt." Sie ahmte es mit ihrer eigenen Hand nach. "Zum Glück hat uns Vinnie gehört."

"Vinnie?"

"Ja, der hat ihn rausgeschmissen."

Scheiße, da floss die gute Nachricht auch schon wieder dahin. "Wann?" Thiel befürchtete Schlimmes, sehr Schlimmes.

"Weiß nicht, so um zwei?"

Mist, verfluchter, er hatte es geahnt.

"So gegen zwei", triumphierte Boerne nur Minuten später im Auto. "Kurz danach ist er bei Julia Braun und platzt bei ihr in die Wohnung."

Klang für sich alleine durchaus plausibel. Aber es stand halt nicht für sich alleine. Da gab es noch ... Sein Telefon klingelte. "Ja?", meldete er sich.

"Ja, und er bringt zu Ende, was er bei Luna nicht geschafft hat", fuhr Boerne fort und schnallte mal wieder nicht, dass Thiel nicht mehr mit ihm redete.

Am anderen Ende der Leitung meldete sich niemand, nur schweres, abgehcktes Atmen. Das Atmen von jemandem, der Panik hatte. "Frau Schäfer?", fragte er testweise.

"Er ist da, durch die Tür. Er ist in meiner Wohnung."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

Thiel hetzte die Stufen hinauf zu Annas Wohnung. Verdammte Scheiße, er hätte doch etwas sagen sollen, von wegen mangelnder Sicherheit. Vielleicht hätte sie dann etwas unternommen, vielleicht müsste ...

Er zog die Waffe, dem Arschloch wollte er auf keinen Fall wehrlos begegnen.

Die Wohnung war dunkel, nirgends eine Spur von Anna. Erst im Schlafzimmer fand er sie, versteckt im Winkel hinter einem Kleiderständer. Sie fuhr mit einem lauten Schrei auf, als er die Kleider zur Seite schob.

"Alles in Ordnung, Frau Schäfer, alles in Ordnung, ich bin's. Wo ist er hin?"

Sie fasste sich bemerkenswert schnell wieder. "Weiß ich nicht, ich hab ihn nicht gesehen."

"Aber sie hatten doch angerufen und haben gesagt, hier wär' jemand in der Wohnung." Jetzt kannte er sich nicht mehr aus. Ihre Angst am Telefon, die war echt gewesen - aber hieß das auch, dass die Bedrohung echt gewesen war? Hatte am Ende er ihr das eingebrockt mit seiner Beharrlichkeit? Das wäre schon Scheiße, aber er konnte ja nicht nicht ermitteln, nur um sie zu schonen, das ging nun mal nicht.

"Die Tür war auf. Die war offen."

"Es kann nicht sein, dass sie heute Morgen vergessen haben, die Balkontür zu schließen?" Die Frage war bescheuert, wer, wenn nicht sie, behielt ganz genau im Auge, dass die Wohnung und vor allen Dingen die Balkontür immer gut abgeschlossen war? Aber stellen musste er die Frage trotzdem, gehörte mit zum Programm.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Haben Sie sich mal die Fassade angeschaut?" Boerne hatte offenbar einen kleinen Rundgang gemacht und kam jetzt mit irgendwelchen komischen Erkenntnissen zurück. "Wie soll hier jemand in den dritten Stock hochgeklettert sein?"

Thiel hatte sich die Fassade angesehen, ja, und nicht erst heute. Und er fand, dass sie durchaus zu bewältigen war, jedenfalls auch nicht schwerer als bei Julia Braun. Aber diesem Argument war Boerne wahrscheinlich nicht aufgeschlossen, wenn man seine bisherige Einstellung bedachte, und er wollte ihn nicht schon wieder verprellen, jetzt wo er sich endlich wieder eingekriegt hatte. "Dann ist er eben übers Dach gekommen." Gar nichts sagen konnte er halt auch nicht. "Dachluke auf, runter bis zur Regenrinne, rauf auf den Balkon, das schaff ich sogar."

Anna blieb neben der Wohnungstür stehen und starrte an die Wand.

"Alles in Ordnung, Frau Schäfer?" Sie sollten vielleicht nicht hier, vor ihr, die Möglichkeiten erörtern, wie man am besten bei ihr einsteigen konnte.

"Mein Ersatzschlüssel, der hing heute Früh hier." Sie zeigte auf den leeren Haken links von dem, wo der Schlüssel jetzt hing.

"Naja, Hauptsache, er hägt noch da, nicht?", versuchte Boerne halbherzig, sie zu beruhigen. Wie konnte er die Frau immer noch nicht ernst nehmen? Egal, ob hier heute jemand eingedrungen war oder nicht, Anna hatte eindeutig Angst, echte Angst. Da konnte er sie doch nicht mit solchen Platituden abspeisen.

"Den hat jemand benutzt", stellte Anna unbeirrt fest.

 _Gut,_ dachte Thiel, _lassen Sie sich bloß nicht einschüchtern von dem unsensiblen Idioten neben mir._

Sie kam auf ihn zu. "Ich will nicht hierbleiben. Bitte, helfen Sie mir."

Wie konnte er sie da abweisen? Richtig, konnte er nicht. "Ja gut ... packen Sie ein paar Sachen zusammen." Er wandte sich an Boerne. "Ich werde die Spurensicherung herbeordern, die sollen sich den Balkon ankucken und den Weg übers Dach. Bleiben Sie solange hier?"

Boerne fummelte an seiner Krawatte herum. "Nein." Er ging ungerührt zur Tür. "Termine", schickte er noch lapidar als Erklärung hinterher.

\- -

Toll. Jede einzelne sichere Wohnung belegt, jede einzelne. Wie konnte das denn sein? Naja gut, so viele hatten sie davon nicht in Münster, aber trotzdem.

"Ich könnte Ihnen meine Couch anbieten", scherzte er.

"Gut", nahm Anna ihn ohne zu zögern beim Wort.

"Wie ... also, ich meine, macht mir nichts aus, wirklich, aber ... also ein wenig überraschend kommt das jetzt schon."

"So wie ich es sehe, ist Ihre Wohnung auch nicht unsicherer als diese 'sicheren Wohnungen', die Sie im Sinn hatten; sogar mit eigenem Sicherheitsbeamten." Sie lächelte. Es war immer noch wackellig und irgendwie dünn, aber immerhin.

Eine halbe Stunde später standen sie in seinem Schlafzimmer, wo sie vehement sein Angebot ausschlug, ihr das Bett zu überlassen. Allmählich dämmerte es ihm, dass das für sie ein viel zu intimer Ort war, um sich darin wohlfühlen zu können, selbst wenn es frisch bezogen war und sie es für sich allein hatte.

"Na gut, wenn Sie unbedingt die Couch wollen", gab er nach. Er nahm ein paar Deken und ein Kissen plus Bezug. "Und ich sag Ihnen was, Sie können froh sein, dass Sie meine Couch bekommen, nicht die von Boerne gegenüber. Der hat so'n scheußliches Designerding, auf dem man kaum sitzen kann, ohne sich den Rücken kaputt zu machen, geschweige denn schlafen."

Sie nahm ihm den Kissenbezug ab. "Sie schlafen bei Ihrem Nachbarn auf der Couch?"

"Naja, nicht freiwillig, das kann ich Ihnen versichern. Aber manchmal, wenn's spät wird am Abend ..."

"Boerne, das ..."

"Das ist der unmögliche Rechtsmediziner, ja. Tut mir leid, den Ihnen gegenüber zu erwähnen. Im Grunde ist er gar nicht so übel, wenn man weiß, wie man ihn zu nehmen hat. Und wenn man sich die Mühe macht, genauer hinzuschauen ... Er hat einen guten Kern, aber er tut echt alles, um den zu verbergen."

Anna stand mit dem fertig bezogenen Kissen im Arm da. "Das macht er ziemlich gut."

"Ja, das ... das tut mir leid. Ich fürchte, das ist zum Teil meine Schuld. Wir haben uns gestritten."

Anna ließ das Kissen auf die Couch fallen. "Sie beide sind ..." Sie ließ den Satz fragend ausklingen.

"Kollegen", antwortete er bestimmt. "Naja, undwahrscheinlich auch Freunde, auf eine etwas verdrehte Art und Weise."

Sie sah ihn an, als hätte er den Verstand verloren, aber nur ganz kurz, dann wanddte sie beschämt den Blick wieder ab.

"Sie halten ihn für einen Arsch", brachte er es unumwunden auf den Punkt. "Glauben Sie mir, das tu ich im Moment auch." Zum ersten Mal fragte er sich allerdings, ob Boerne die Ermittlungen wirklich nur deshalb so torpedierte, weil er Thiel eins auswischen wollte, oder ob er wirklich nicht kapierte, was hier auf dem Spiel stand. Bei Boerne konnte man nie wissen. Aber wenn er es nicht verstand ... wie konnte er das nicht verstehen? Was an dem Fall war so kompliziert, dass Boerne es nicht durchschaute? Der Fall war doch sonnenklar. Sauschwer zu beweisen, aber sonnenklar.

"Er glaubt mir nicht", brachte sie es auf einen wesentlich diplomatischeren Punkt.

Thiel seufzte. "Ich versteh' bloß nicht, wieso. Ich meine, man braucht Sie doch bloß anzusehen und ... 'tschuldigen Sie, das war ... das ... aber ..."

"Schon gut."

"Nein, wirklich, ich hab das nicht so gemeint! Also, dass Sie Ihr Leben nicht im Griff hätten oder so. Es ist nur ... Vielleicht liegt's auch an meinem Beruf. Sie sind leider nicht die erste, mit der ich in so 'ner Scheißsache zu tun hab."

"Vielleicht sollten wir einfach schlafen gehen, ja?"

"Hm." Ja, das war vermutlich das beste. "Na dann ... Gut' Nacht."

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Er wusste nicht, was ihn aufweckte, aber als er nachsehen ging, fand er Anna an seinem Küchentisch sitzen.

"Schon komisch, dass ich einfach mit ihnen mitkomme", sagte sie und nahm ihm damit die Entscheidung ab, ob er sie ansprechen oder einfach wieder ins Bett gehen sollte.

Allerdings. Er hatte sich ja von Anfang an gewundert, aber vor die Wahl gestellt, sie mit zu sich nach Hause zu nehmen oder sie zu lassen, wo sie war, war die Entscheidung schnell gefallen. "Wollen Sie nicht schlafen?" Ein bisschen diplomatischer als zu fragen, ob sie nicht schlafen konnte.

"Und dann?"

Tja, das war natürlich die Frage ... "Hören Sie, ich wusste wirklich nicht, dass alle sicheren Wohnungen belegt sind. Aber ich besorg Ihnen morgen sofort ein Hotelzimmer." Er ging näher zu ihr hin, was sie sofort aufstehen und von ihm weggehen ließ. Sie mochte mit ihm in seine Wohnung gekommen sein, aber eine gewisse Mindestdistanz hielt sie trotzdem ein.

"Schon ok." Vor einem Foto von ihm und Lukas blieb sie stehen. "Für meinen Vater war ich immer der Augenstern. Ich spring in seinen Arm, hol mir einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss ab. Braves Mädchen. Konnte auch nur mir passieren."

"Sie meinen ..." Hoffentlich nicht das, was er gerade dachte.

"Wissen Sie, wie das immer an der Uni war?", fiel sie ihm ins Wort. "Die Typen laden einen auf einen Kaffee ein, und plötzlich streift die Hand mein Knie und ich lächle, will ja nett sein." Sie lächelte, wie zur Demonstration.

Verdammt, sie wurde richtig, richtig hübsch, wenn sie lächelte. Eine Frau, mit der man jede Menge Spaß haben konnte, die einem nicht blöd kam, und die verletzlich war.

"Und das ist dann die Konsequenz."

"Was ist die Konsequenz?" Worauf wollte sie hinaus? Dass es einer ihrer Mitstudenten gewesen war? Dass Lächeln gefährlich war?

Sie ging wieder weg von hm, brachte Distanz zwischen ihn und sich. "Ich lieg nackt auf meinem Bett, und er kuckt fern. Ich könnte weglaufen, ich bin ja nicht mehr gefesselt. Ich weiß ja, dass er gleich wiederkommen wird." Sie sprach nüchtern und emotionslos. "Aber hat er mir ja gesagt: schön brav sein."

"Sie standen unter Schock, da ... da ist man wie ... wie gelähmt." Das war wahrscheinlich in etwa so hilfreich wie der Ratshlag, man solle doch bitte entschieden und klar "nein" sagen ...

"Hätte ich ein bisschen mehr Mut, wäre ich weggelaufen."

"Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld." Noch so eine leere Phrase. Es stimmte zwar sogar, aber wenn man sich schuldig fühlte, half das genau gar nichts.

"Waren Sie dabei, ja?", warf sie ihm auch prompt vor.

"Nein, ich war nicht dabei, aber ..." Verdammt, was sollte er ihr denn jetzt sagen? Irgendetwas musste er ihr doch sagen. "Ich versuche nur, mir das vorzustellen." Das stimmte, klang aber, wenn er es so sagte, irgendwie ... voyeuristisch. Und das war es nicht. "Naja, es ist schon schwer." Klar, weil der Spruch es jetzt besser machte. Am liebsten hätte er sich aufs Hirn geklatscht. "Es tut mir wirklich ..." Wollte er sich jetzt ernsthaft bei ihr dafür entschuldigen, dass so ein Scheißtyp ... aber wieso nicht? Es war, was er fühlte. "Es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr leid, was Ihnen passiert ist." Er wünschte, das hätte er Sabine auch sagen können. Irgendwann. Er wünschte, er hätte es wenigstens versucht.

Sie räusperte sich. "Muss Ihnen nicht leid tun. Sie waren's ja nicht." Sie sah ihn an, direkt und offen. "Sie nehmen mich wenigstens ernst."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

Am nächsten Morgen richtete er Frühstück. Als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt. Wieso eigentlich? Anna Schäfer war ja nur als Notlösung bei ihm über Nacht geblieben, da stand doch sonst nichts weiter dahinter. Aber nichts vorzubereiten schien ihm irgendwie noch blöder, so, als wollte er sie so schnell wie möglich wieder draußen haben.

Nebenbei telefonierte er mit Nadeshda, die - mal wieder - keine guten Nachrichten überbrachte. "Und die Spurensicherung hat nichts gefunden? Auch nicht auf dem Dachboden?" Schöne Scheiße war das. Im Türrahmen tauchte jetzt Anna auf und sah wieder so strikt und unnahbar aus, wie er sie kennengelernt hatte. Lust auf ein großes Frühstück hatte sie vermutlich nicht.

Er verabschiedete Nadeschda schnell.

"Morgen." Sie war höflich, aber kurz angebunden. Was immer sich letzte Nacht gelöst hatte, jetzt war es wieder fest am Platz und sperrte sie in ihr selbst ein.

"Kaffee mit Milch?" Das sollte doch drin sein, wenigstens eine Tasse, wenigstens ein paar Minuten Ruhe noch ... Sie brauchte dringend eine Auszeit, fand er. Gestern Nacht hatte sie sich geöffnet, hatte einen Teil herausgelassen und mit ihm geteilt. Jetzt hatte sie wieder alles ganz tief in sich hineingestopft und außen zugeknöpft. Alles wieder fein säuberlich weggepackt, als wäre nie was gewesen.

"Ich muss zur Arbeit, aber vielen Dank", lehnte sie ab.

Thiel überlegte fieberhaft, wie er sie aus diesem Schneckenhaus wieder herausbekommen könnte. "Ich glaub, das ist keine so gute Idee. Ich meine, sie hatten doch gestern einen schweren Tag." Diese Taktik war wenig erfolgversprechend, aber eine andere hatte er nicht parat. "Vielleicht sollten Sie sich heute lieber frei nehmen?"

Sie packte weiter ihre Sachen zusammen.

Er fing sie vor der Wohnungstür ab, stelle sich in den Durchgang zum Wohnzimmer. Sie sollte einfach nicht so schnell und kühl und distanziert verschwinden. Ein paar Minuten Auszeit nur, eine Kaffeelänge nur.

"Darf ich?" Sie sah auf seine Arme, die er links und rechts an den Türrahmen gelegt hatte. Direkt vor ihr.

Er trat sofort zur Seite. "Sie können doch auch hier bei mir bleiben", schlug er verzweifelt vor.

"Ich möchte aber nicht." Sie machte die Tür auf.

"Hören Sie", sagte er eindringlich und drückte die Tür wieder zu. "Bei Ihnen in der Wohnung ist die Spurensicherung." Er wollte nicht, dass sie in dieses Chaos zurückkehrte, ihre Wohnung voller fremder Leute, die in ihrem Privatleben herumschnüffelten ... so wie er ...

"Darf ich bitte gehen!"

Er starrte sie einen Moment lang entsetzt an. Selbst mit Panik in der Stimme wählte sie noch so höfliche Worte. Entsetzt von seiner eigenen Blödheit und Gefühllosigkeit zog er seine Hand von der Tür weg. "Ja, natürlich", stammelte er.

Sie machte ohne weiteres Wort die Tür auf und ging.

Und er lehnte sich gegen die Tür, kaum dass sie hinter ihr zufiel, und fragte sich, was für ein selten dämlicher Idiot er eigentlich war. Gestern Nacht, da hatte er doch eigentlich alles richtig gemacht. Hoffte er wenigstens. Aber alles, was er gestern gewonnen hatte, hatte er jetzt in weniger als einer Minute wieder zunichte gemacht.

"Ich Idiot. Ich Idiot." Scheiße. Mal wieder.

\- -

So beschissen dieser Tag begonnen hatte, so beschissen ging er weiter.

Statt der Möbelhaus-Spur nachzugehen, hatten sie neue Beweise - Pütz' Blut auf Julia Brauns Post vom Mittwoch, dem Tag bevor sie ermordet worden war. Er war also bei ihr gewesen, und jetzt schossen sie sich erst recht auf den Mann ein. Na wundervoll.

So schnell er konnte, machte sich Thiel auf den Weg ins Gefängnis. Er musste Pütz zum reden bringen, er musste unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen, was in jener Nacht geschehen war, damit es ihm nicht länger in die Quere kommen konnte. Dauernd torpedierte Pütz mit seinen Lügen und seinem Schweigen die Ermittlungen, und der wahre Täter lief derweil unbehelligt durch Münster und konnte in aller Seelenruhe sein nächstes Opfer auswählen.

Wenn Pütz sich nicht bald kooperativer zeigte, würde er im Gefängnis landen für etwas, das er nicht getan hatte. Und Thiel musste seine Ermittlungen endgültig abschreiben.

Thiels Beteuerung, dass er ihn für unschuldig hielt, half auch nicht viel. Er gestand zwar endlich, an jenem Abend bei Julia gewesen zu sein, Versöhnungsversuch hatte es auch gegeben, aber dann hatte sie ihn rausgeschmissen, er war ins Puff gegangen, wo sie ihn auch rausgeschmissen hatten und dann ... Loch im Hirn.

An den entscheidenden Zeitraum konnte er sich nicht erinnern, behauptete er. Thiel war geneigt, ihm das zu glauben, wieso sonst sollte er ausgerechnet dazu schweigen, vor allem jetzt, wo er alles andere zugegeben hatte? Pütz war ja nicht blöd. Er hatte gewaltige psychische Probleme, aber blöd war er nicht.

Trotzdem, so war niemandem geholfen. Pütz musste sich erinnern, er musste einfach.

Zurück im Büro machte Nadeschda einen Aufstand, schrie ihn an, schmiss ihm eine Akte vor die Füße ... und das nur, weil er Schutz für Frauen wollte, die sich bedroht fühlten. Was war daran denn so verkehrt? Nicht jede Frau hatte die Kraft und die Technik, sich im Notall selbst zu verteidigen, so wie Nadeschda.

Thiel knallte entnervt die Tür zu seinem Büro hinter sich zu. Was für ein Scheißtag aber auch!

Die Tür wurde wieder aufgemacht, immer noch aufgebracht atmend kam Nadeschda herein. "Ist es wegen der Frau ... Anna Schäfer?" Sie schaffte es irgendwie, dabei neutral zu klingen.

Der Morgen drängte sich wieder ganz nach vorne in sein Bewusstsein. Wie idiotisch er sich benommen hatte, was er ihr zugemutet hatte, die Angst, was er dadurch in ihrer ohnehin schon so zerbrechlichen Psyche kaputt gemacht haben könnte. "Ja, es gab da heute so'n Missverständnis." Eine kolossale Untertreibung. "Ich glaub, ich war ziemlich blöd zu ihr." Das glaubte er nicht nur, das wusste er, aber so war es leichter auszusprechen.

"Entschuldigen Sie sich." Sie lächelte, und als er sie verständnislos ansah, setzte sie nach: "Naja, bei Frauen: immer entschuldigen."

Er ahnte, dass sie nicht nur für Anna sprach, sondern auch für sich selbst. Ziemlich diplomatisch eingefädelt, musste er zugeben. "Naja ... 'tschuldigung."

Eine Sekunde lang ließ sie ihn zappeln, dann nahm sie die Entschuldigung mit einem kurzen "ist ok" an.

Thiel nickte dankbar, dann rief er bei Anna auf der Arbeit an, um sich auch bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

"Die Frau Schäfer ist gerade bei einem Kunden", wurde ihm ausgerichtet. "Aber ich kann ihr gerne ausrichten, dass sie Sie zurückruft. Um welche Angelegenheit handelt es sich denn?"

"Schon gut, ich probiere es einfach später noch mal." Er legte schnell auf. Vielleicht besser so. Wenn sie etwas mehr Zeit gehabt hatte, um den Vorfall am Morgen zu verdauen, konnte sie ihm vielleicht auch wieder zuhören.

Mittags fand er, dass er es noch einmal versuchen könnte. Die gleiche Dame - wahrscheinlich Annas Sekretärin - richtete ihm aus, dass sie jetzt außer Haus war fürs Mittagessen.

"Können Sie mir sagen wo? Mein Name ist Thiel, Hauptkommissar, ich bräuchte Frau Schäfer für eine Zeugenaussage."

"Um Himmels Wissen, ist was passiert?"

Es ist immer irgendwas passiert, irgendwo, irgendwem. "Nur ein Abgleich eines aktuellen Falls mit eine Delikt, bei dem Frau Schäfer vor einiger Zeit geschädigt wurde."

"Geschädigt, was ..."

"Einbruch", würgte Thiel sie ab, bevor sie noch auf sonderbare Ideen kam. Die Frau klang weniger besorgt als vielmehr neugierig und tratschsüchtig. "Versuchter Einbruch, um genau zu sein. Wir haben auch keine Beweise, ob da überhupt ein Zusammenhang besteht. Aber genau deswegen müsste ich mit ihr sprechen."

"Naja, also wenn's dringend ist", jetzt klang sie enttäuscht, "die Frau Schäfer geht meistens ins Einkaufszentrum ums Eck, in eines der Cafés. Wenn Ihnen damit weitergeholfen ist?"

"Danke, dann schau ich da mal vorbei." Und wenn er sie dort nicht fand, konnte er danach immer noch zu ihr in die Bank. Wollte er so eigentlich nicht, weil er das gerne privat geklärt hätte, nicht vor ihren Kollegen, aber zur Not ...

In der Einkaufspassage stöhnte er leise auf, als er die Info-Tafel studierte und feststellte, wie viele Cafés und Restaurants es hier gab. Die alle abzuklappern ... na halleluja. Er fand sie dann doch, am Tisch mit einem Mann, ein Stockwerk unter ihm. Er wollte nicht in dieses Gespräch platzen, machte sich aber trotzdem auf den Weg zu ihr. Er wollte sie wenigstens wissen lassen, dass er es versuchte ... sich zu entschuligen ... mit ihr zu reden ... den unseligen Morgen nicht einfach auf sich beruhen zu lassen.

"Tag, Frau Schäfer, 'tschuldigen Sie, wenn ich Sie hier so unangemeldet ... Die von der Bank haben mir gesagt, dass ich Sie hier finde. Ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass Sie 'ne Verabredung haben. War das ein Kollege?"

Sie lächelte ihn beinahe an. Freundlich, höflich, aber völlig leer und bedeutungslos. "Was?"

"Der Typ, der hier gerade gesessen hat."

"Hier saß niemand." So ein ratloses Gesicht.

Thiel rieselte es eiskalt über den Rücken. Warum sollte sie leugnen ...

Sie stand auf, ging weg. Lange, zielstrebige Schritte.

"Frau Schäfer, ich will Ihnen doch nicht hinterherspionieren. Sie können sich doch treffen, mit wem Sie wollen."

Sie flüchtete in den Fahrstuhl.

Thiel schaffte es gerade noch durch die Tür, bevor die sich schloss. "Aber dieser Typ da eben, der ... Frau Schäfer?" Sie stand mit dem Gesicht zur Wand. "Alles in Ordnung?"

"Die Stimme, es war die Stimme."

"Was war mit der Stimme? War das die Stimme von dem Typen?"

Sie nickte hektisch.

"War das der Mann?" Er drehte sie zu sich herum. "War das der Mann, ganz sicher?"

Sie nickte immer noch.

"Gut. Gut-gut-gut-gut, es wird alles wieder gut", flüsterte er ihr zu, berührte sie sanft an der Wange.

Und sie verlor die Nerven.

Endlich, dachte er, während er sich vor ihren Schlägen schützte. Endlich kam das alles mal raus, was seit einem halben Jahr in ihr schwelte. Ständig dieses "brav sein", wie sie es genannt hatte, letzte Nacht. Nur kein Aufsehen, keine Unruhe, niemandem störend auffallen, immer lächeln, immer nett sein. Da musste man doch verrückt werden.

Die Fahrstuhltür ging auf.

Mittlerweile war sie wortwörtlich zusammengebrochen, hing in seinen Armen und heulte. Sie heulte wirklich; laut, unartikuliert, reduziert auf Angst und Schrecken und ... keine Ahnung ... etwas jenseits aller Worte.

"Schnell, holen Sie einen Rettungswagen!"

Der Rettungswagen brauchte sechs Minuten.

Anna hatte sich bis dahin völlig erschöpft. Als die Sanitäter kamen, lehnte sie apathisch an der Wand es Fahrstuhls.

"Tag, was ist denn passiert?", fragte der Sanitäter.

"Lassen Sie mal Ihre Kollegin vor", riet Thiel ihm. "Das ist Frau Schäfer, sie hatte ..." Er wusste nicht, wie fortfahren. Einerseits war ihre Vorgeschichte gerade extrem relevant, wie er fand, andererseits war sie auch extrem privat, und es standen jede Menge Schaulustige herum, die das überhaupt nichts anging. "Ich würde sagen, sie hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch", fasste er es zusammen. "Über die Gründe können wir gerne ohne Zuschauer reden, wenn es nötig sein sollte."

Die Sanitäterin hatte sich inzwischen neben Anna hingekniet und legte ihr eine Blutdruckmanschette an. Sie redete leise, erklärte jeden einzelnen Handgriff, den sie machte.

"Haben Sie die Daten der Frau?"

Thel nickte und kramte eine Visitenkarte hervor. "Rufen Sie mich an, wenn Sie noch was brauchen."

"Rudi, ich denke, wir können", sagte die Sanitäterin laut.

Rudi nickte Thiel noch einmal zu, schob die Visitenkarte ein und mchte dann die Krankentrage bereit.

Anna ließ sich anstandslos darauf nieder, ließ sich anschnallen. Sie sah ihn noch einmal an, bevor sie abtransportiert wurde.

Sabine hätte das vielleicht auch gebraucht, so einen Zusammenbruch. Statt alles in sich reinzufressen, hätte sie vielleicht mal was ausspucken sollen. Naja, für Sabine war es ja schon seit Jahren zu spät, aber für Anna konnte er vielleicht noch was tun, für Anna und die, die ihr noch folgen mochten.

Im Überwachungsraum des Einkaufszentrums war der Mann, der bei Anna gewesen war, schnell gefunden. Und keine fünf Minuten später hatte Thiel ein Autokennzeichen.

JA! Genau so musste das!

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für alle, die ihn schon vermissen: Boerne kommt zurück.
> 
> (ich gehöre auch dazu, obwohl ich's geschrieben habe, aber die Geschichte erforderte es nun mal anders ...)

Thiel pfiff leise, sehr leise, vor sich hin und beobachtete jetzt schon seit über einer Stunde den Mann im Verhörraum, nicht nur, weil er noch auf dem Hintergrundcheck wartete. Es war immer wieder aufschlussreich, was Menschen so taten, wenn sie sich allein und unbeobachtet fühlten.

Dieser Mann jedoch tat nicht viel. Er trank seinen Kaffee, ließ sich gerne noch einen zweiten bringen, klopfte auf dem Tisch herum, besah sich im Spiegel, drehte ein paar Runden um den Tisch, fummelte einen Kaugummi aus der Hosentasche, schaukelte mit dem Stuhl.

Nadeschda kam in den Raum. "Das ist alles, was wir über ihn haben." Sie reichte ihm eine dünne Akte.

"Hm." Etwas mehr hatte er sich schon erhofft ... aber ehrlich gesagt, nicht erwartet. Typen wie er wussten im Allgemeinen ihre dunklen Triebe zu verstecken.

"Er sitzt schon seit fast zwei Stunden. Soll ich nicht doch noch die Klemm informieren?"

Damit die auf Pütz bestehen und Sascha Kröger wieder auf freien Fuß setzen konnte? Na, aber ganz bestimmt nicht. "Das mach ich, wenn ich sein Geständnis habe."

Nadeschda war damit eindeutig nicht einverstanden, aber noch war er hier der Chef, also sagte sie nichts mehr, sondern ließ ihn einfach stehen. Wahrscheinlich ging sie zurück zu ihrem Schreibtisch, um weiter an dem Seil zu drehen, mit dem der gesamten Münsteraner Polizeiapparat und die Staatsanwältin Pütz hängen wollten.

Er ließ sich noch gemütlich Zeit mit dem Lesen der Akte. Kröger sollte ruhig noch ein bisschen länger schmoren. Allerdings ... Thiel sah hoch und durch die Scheibe, besonders schmorend sah der immer noch nicht aus. Ein eiskalter Fisch war das, und schuldig wie die Nacht finster. Jeder normale, unbescholtene Bürger würde sich längst riesige Sorgen machen. Das war das Paradoxe an der Sache: Die, die nichts zu beürhten hatten, fürchteten sich, während die, die reck am Steck hatten, allzu oft die Ruhe weg hatten.

Endlih ging Thiel hinein in den Verhörraum, setzte sich Kröger gegenüber und legte ihm Fotos von Lisa und Julia vor, inklusive Tatortfotos. Nicht gerade die schlimmsten, aber doch von einem Kaliber, bei dem normale Menschen anfingen das Gesicht zu verziehen und sich abzuwenden.

Kröger blätterte jedoch nur durch. Er sah sich jedes Bild an, aufmerksam, aber jeweils nur kurz und ohne eine Reaktion zu zeigen. Erst beim letzten Foto tat sich ws. "Die kenn ich. Das Bild war ja in der Zeitung."

"Hm-hm."

"Glauben Sie, dass ich was damit zu tun hab?"

Am liebsten hätte Thiel ihm dieses verlogene Unschuldsgehabe aus dem Gesicht geschlagen. Aber das ging ja nicht. Wenn er den Arsch festnageln wollte, durfte er sich keinen einzigen noch so kleinen Fehltritt leisten. "Gegen Sie liegt eine Anzeige wegen Einbruchs vor."

"Wegen dieser alten Geschichte bin ich hier? Das glaub ich nicht. Ich bin bei Sybille nicht eingebrochen. Ich bin mit meinem Schlüssel in die Wohnung, hab meine Sachen rausgeholt, Anlage, DVD-Player und den ganzen Kram. OK, ich hab auch diesen einen Computer von ihr mitgenommen, aber den hat sie sowieso nur für E-Mails benutzt."

Als ob das eine Entschuldiung dafür wäre, einen Computer zu klauen. "Sybiille Liebich war ihre Freundin, ja?"

"Das steht da gar nicht drin in der Akte?"

Schon wieder diese gespielte Unschuld. Und konnte der nicht aufhören, auf diesem Scheiß-Kaugummi herumzuknatschen? "Nein."

"Ja, ist meine Ex-Freundin." Kröger redete ganz ruhig, ganz natürlich und beiläufig. "Wir haben uns vor einem Jahr getrennt."

"Ach." Kein normaler, unschuldiger Mensch redete bei einem Verhör so. So unaufgeregt. "Warum denn?"

"Warum? Hm ..." Für einen Moment war Kröger sichtlich aus dem Konzept, aber er fing sich frustrierend schnell wieder. "Eine schwere Frage. Sie wollte ein Kind, ich nicht, und dann war das Thema irgendwann durch. Jetzt hat sie ihr Gör und ich in solo, aber das passt."

"Ja, das passt." Eiskalt war der Mann, eiskalt. Völlig unbeeindruckt machte auf unschuldig und verständnisvoll, während er gleichzeitig alles weit von sich wies, was auch nur ansatzweise nach Gewalt roch. "So 'ne Trennung kann einen ganz schön runterreißen, hm? Manche Männer versinken dann in Selbstmitleid, andere Männer wiederum - Männer wie Sie zum Beispiel -, die fanngen dann irgendwann an herumzustreunen, den Frauen hinterherzuglotzen, sie auszuspieonieren und irgendwann schlagen sie zu und vergewaltigen ein achtzehnjähriges Mädchen ... das vor der Gartenlaube der Eltern in der Sonne liegt." Er hielt Kröger das Foto von Lisa Köttering unter die Nase.

"Ne, war ich nicht." Immer noch so emotional, als würden sie hier über Frühstück reden. Immerhin versuchte er jetzt, seine Rolle etwas überzeugender zu spielen und setzte einen ziemlich schlechtten Hundeblick auf.

Thiel glaubte ihm keine einzige Silbe davon. "Sie haben da heute Mittag in der Einkaufspassage eine Frau angesprochen."

"Ja." Und zum ersten Mal zeigte er eine echte Emotion: Er freute sich.

"Kannten Sie die?"

"Ne."

"Ja, worum ging's denn da, erzählen Sie doch mal." Jetzt war er aber mal gespannt, was ihm der Perverse dazu erzählen würde.

"Ich fand die nett, sah gut aus, da hab ich sie auf einen Kaffee eingeladen."

"Auf einen Kaffee, einfach so."

"Ja klar, wie denn sonst? Einfach so. Ich spreche 'ne Frau an, und dann lade ich sie auf einen Kaffee ein und dann ..."

... und dann stieg er nachts in ihre Wohnung ein und vergewaltigte sie über Stunden hinweg. "Eins ihrer Opfer erwähnte ihre Potenzschwäche." Glatt gelogen, aber wenn man etwas über Männer erfahren wollte, war der Vorwurf der Impotenz ein sehr guter Ansatzpunkt. Aus den Reaktionen konnte man einiges herauslesen.

Kröger zum Beispiel war von dem Vorwurf sichtlich getroffen, konnte sich aber nicht dagegen wehren, wenn er das Spiel des ruhigen, braven Bürgers weiterspielen wollte, der so absolut gar nichts mit Vergewaltigung am Hut hatte. "Hm? Was ist'n das für'n Film jetzt hier?" Eine sehr schwache Aussage, nicht nur in der Wortwahl, vor allem auch im Tonfall.

"Das muss doch ganz furchtbar für Sie sein, oder?" Das war aus verhörtechnischen Zwecken ziemlich wertlos, aber es tat gut, dem Arschloch ein bisschen in die Eier zu treten, auch wenn es nur im übertragenen Sinn war. Seit Tagen schlug er sich mit den Ruinen herum, die dieser Mann hinter sich zurückließ. Zeit, wenigstens ein bisschen zurückzuschlagen.

Kröger faltete die Hände vor seinem Mund und sah ihn stoisch an.

"Ich meine, wenn ich mir das so vorstelle: Ich sitze einer wunderschönen Frau gegenüber und weiß genau, ich krieg keinen hoch." Er lachte mit Berechnung. "Oder: Diese Frau wird nie im Leben irgendetwas mit mir anfangen. Wie Julia Braun, Lisa Köttering, doer die Frau in der Einkaufspassage. Bei all diesen Frauen wussten sie doch ganz genau, die würden niemals ihren feinen BH für Sie öffnen. Die haben Sie immer nur eiskalt angelächelt. Hm? Aber das ist genau das, was Sie antörnt, diese erotische Arroganz, das macht Sie geil, oder?"

Kröger lachte in die vor den Mun gehaltenen Hände ... der Scheißkerl lachte sich buchstäblich ins Fäustchen, direkt vor seinen Augen. "'tschuldigung", sagte er schnell und versteckte seinen vermutlich breit grinsenden Mund sofort wieder hinter seinen Händen.

Thiel drosch auf das Aufnahmegerät ein, um es auszuschalten. "Sie bleiben bis auf weiteres in Gewahrsam. Wegen dringenden Tatverdachts der mehrfachen Vergewaltigung und des Mordes."

"Okay, kann ich dann jetzt meinen Anwalt anrufen?" Höflich und zurückhaltend bis zur letzten Minute.

War ihm doch scheißegal, was der jetzt machte. "Abführen!"

Ein Uniformierter führte Kröger nach draußen.

ZUrück blieb, in ein Stück Stanniolpapier gewickelt, ein zerknatschter Kaugummi. Voller Speichel. Voller DNA.

\- -

 _Ich glaub, ich spinne_ , dachte Thiel, als sich Frau Haller zierte, den DNA-Abgleich zu machen. Der einzige Grund, wieso er nicht rundheraus explodierte, war, dass es ihr sichtlich selbst gegen den Strich ging, diesen Test nicht einefach auf eigene Verantwortung machen zu können.

"Frau Haller, das ist doch nur ein einfacher DNA-Abgleich mit den offenen Spuren aus Julia Brauns Wohnung."

"Trotzdem, ich kann es nicht machen, nicht hinter Boernes Rücken."

"Aber dann kann ich den Täter nicht festnageln, ich brauch diesen Beweis!"

Frau Haller drehte sich ergeben seufzend zu ihm um und griff nach dem Taschentuch, in das Thiel den Kaugummi eingewickelt hatte.

Das pingende Geräusch von Neonröhren, die eingeschaltet wurden, ließ sie beide zur Tür schauen.

"Was denn noch für Beweise, hm?" Boerne kam in den Obduktionssaal und ging zielstrebig auf die Leiche zu, die auf einem der Tische lag. "Der Fall ist ja so gut wie geklärt."

"Wie, geklärt?" Was für einen abstrusen Schwachsinn hatten sie denn jetzt schon wieder ausgegraben? Und Boerne machte natürlich auch da munter mit. Von dem hätte er echt etwas mehr Weitblick erwartet.

"Pütz hat in der Nacht Magenkräfte vorgetäuscht, sehr glaubwürdig." Mit einer eleganten Bewegung zog er das Tuch vom Kopf der Leiche.

Scheiße. Die Leiche war Pütz.

"Bei der Fahrt ins Krankenhaus hat er versucht zu fliehen und ist direkt ins nächsteste Auto gerannt. Warum die Flucht, wenn er unschuldig ist?"

Was für eine saublöde Frage. Bei seiner Vorgeschichte hatte Pütz dutzende von Gründen abzuhauen. "Boerne, der Täter heißt Sascha Kröger, und ich brauche nur noch diesen einen Beweis!"

"Und Ihr Verdachtsmoment?", fragte Boerne überheblich, aber immerhin nahm er das Taschentuch und sah es sich an.

"Er hat gestern Anna Schäfer in einer Espressobar auf einen Kaffee eingeladen ..."

"Auf einen Kaffee?", spottete Boerne.

War ja klar, dass Boerne das nicht gelten ließ, der hatte sich ja von Anfang an gegen sie gestellt. "Ja, es ist ein Machtspiel. Er will die absolute Kontrolle."

"Ja, Moment. Moment, Moment, Moment."

"Anna Schäfer war bei uns zur Gegenüberstellung." Thiel würde sich von Boernes Pessimismus nicht ablenken lassen. "So, und plötzlich taucht dieser Typ wieder auf!" Das konnte doch alles kein Zufall sein.

"Ihr Verdachtsmoment!", beharrte Boerne genervt. "Hat er den Kaffee nicht bezahlt?"

Wenn das alles war, was man sich ansah, klang das schon dünn, aber das war halt nicht alles. "Sie hätten sie mal sehen sollen, sie war außer sich!"

"Na, so kennen wir sie ja", warf Boerne ihm abfällig hin.

"Die ist zusammengebrochen!" Wo hatte Boerne letztens nur sein Mitgefühl eingebuddelt? Er war ja nie ein Musterbeispiel an Einfühlsamkeit, aber so eiskalt war normalerweise nicht mal er.

"In Ihren starken Armen, hoffe ich." Boerne drückte ihm das Taschentuch unzeremoniell wieder in die Hand.

 _In Ihren starken Armen ..._ Drehte er jetzt endgültig ab? "Was soll das heißen?"

"Thiel, Sie sind kein Therapeut. Sie schaden der Frau doch nur."

"Ist doch lächerlich. Ich versuche hier lediglich ..."

"Sie versuchen," unterbrach Boerne aggressiv, "Ihr trauriges Privatleben durch ein pseudoberufliches Abenteuer zu kompensieren."

"Ich habe ein trauriges Privatleben? Da fällt mir aber ein noch viel traurigeres ein!"

Boerne stockte mitten in der Bewegung. "Aha?"

"Eine vergewaltigte Frau als hysterische Lügnerin zu bezeichnen, so seelisch verkrüppelt muss man erst mal sein!"

"Ihr blankgeputztes Heldentum, Thiel, das steht mir bis hier!"

Etwas fiel zwischen sie. Es war schwer und hart und ... "Ich will einen DNA-Abgleich!" Thiel wusste nicht, wie er mit dem umgehen sollte, was da unausgesprochen in Boernes Vowurf mitschwang. Sie könnten das jetzt ausdiskutieren, wahrscheinlich. Aber er hatte nicht die Nerven dazu. Die Zeit rann, Annas Vergewaltiger und Julias Mörder ... er konnte ihn dingfest machen, wenn er nur rechtzeitig diesen Beweis bekam. Danach konnte er sich mit Boerne herumstreiten, wenn das geregelt war.

Zum Glück stieg Boerne sofort auf diesen Schwenk zurück zum Beruflichen ein. Er rupfte ihm das Taschentuch rüde wieder aus der Hand. "Dafür brauch ich eine Anfrage von der Staatsanwaltschaft."

"Oder des leitenden Ermittlers, und das bin ich."

"Sind Sie das?" Boerne konnte das mit dem Provozieren einfach nicht lassen.

"Ja, bin ich!"

Boerne warf das Taschentuch achtlos in eine Nierenschale, aber so wie er aussah, hätte er es lieber in den Mülleimer geschmissen. "Na dann passen Sie mal auf, dass Ihr amouröses Engagement nicht auf Ihre Karriere abstrahlt."

In dem Moment war Thiel dann einfach nur noch fassungslos. Als könnte man sich nicht für andere Menschen einsetzen, ohne gleich was von ihnen zu wollen. In was für einer beschissenen, eiskalten Welt lebte der eigentlich? Wo alles nur auf Gegenleistung beruhte und niemand das richtige tat, einfach nur, weil es das richtige war.

Hier war nichts mehr zu machen. In der Stimmung, in der Boerne war, brauchte er nicht darauf hoffen, dass er diesen Abgleich machte, nicht auf seine Anweisung hin und schon gar nicht freiwillig.

Vielleicht konnte er die Klemm überzeugen, eine offizielle Anfrage zu stellen. Von allen Beteiligten bei diesem Fall war sie noch die vernünftigste, obwohl diese Fixierung auf Pütz ursprünglich auf ihrem Mist gewachsen war.

Die kurze Antwort auf diese Frage lautete: nein.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für mich ist dieses Verhör so ziemlich die beste Szene der Folge. Der Dialog ist schon gut und auf den Punkt, aber die Inszenierung ist noch viel, viel besser.


	15. Chapter 15

"Thiel, Sie sind raus. Frau Krusenstern wird den Fall abwickeln, und Sie sollten mal Urlaub machen."

"Sie können den Fall nicht abschließen", versuchte er, sie doch noch umzustimmen. "Wir müssen diesen Kröger festnageln." Wenn er nur nicht so felsenfest überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass er es war. Es wäre alles so viel einfacher, wenn er nicht völlig überzeugt gewesen wäre, dass Kröger ein soziopathischer, psychopathischer, kranker und vor allen Dingen saugefährlicher und schuldiger Arsch war.

"Thiel ..."

"Der Mann ist brandgefährlich." Er wusste, dass er vermutlich gegen eine Wand redete, aber er konnte nicht einfach die Klappe halten und aufgeben! "Ich brauche diese DNA-Analyse! Das ist die einzige Chance, sonst wird der nach der Haftprüfung wieder sofort entassen."

"Das ist er schon."

"Was?!" Ja waren die denn hier alle wahnsinnig geworden? Woher hatte die das überhaupt gewusst, dass ...

"Ich habe Kröger gehen lassen. Zum Glück hat Frau Krusenstern mich über Ihre Aktion informiert."

Thiel wollte es nicht glauben. Er hatte Nadeschda ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er die Klemm informieren würde. Was hatte sie sich dabei nur gedacht? Dass er den Verstand verloren hatte und wahllos irgendwelche Typen grillte?

"Thiel, einen Mann vierzehn Stunden ohne Anfangsverdacht und anwaltlichen Beistand wegzusperren ... Seien Sie doch froh, dass er auf eine Anzeige gegen Sie verzichtet hat." Mit diesem herablassenden Spruch drehte sich die Klemm um und ging.

Natürlich verzichtete Kröger auf eine Anzeige! Und dass er sich keinen Anwalt gesucht hatte, hatte er sich selbst so ausgesucht, Thiel hatte ihn nicht daran gehindert oder jemanden angewiesen, es zu verhindern. Kröger wollte da nur so schnell und unaufffällig wie möglich wieder heraus. Nur ja nicht riskieren, dass jemand ihn und sein Leben etwas genauer unter die Lupe nahm. Weil vielleicht stellte dann ja doch endlich mal einer fest, dass er nicht koscher war, sondern ein ganz mieses Arschloch.

"Ja, das war ja nicht gegen Sie persönlich gemeint", legte Nadeschda mit einer Verteidigung los, kaum, dass er sie ansah.

"Hauen Sie bloß ab!" Von ihr hatte er mehr erwartet. Von ihr hatte er nicht gedacht, dass sie ihm derart in den Rücken fallen würde.

"Es gibt einfach ethische Grenzen, also ... is' einfach so."

Wenn er jetzt was hätte, was er kurz und klein schlagen könnte ... wenn er nur ... Kröger konnte froh sein, dass er außer Reichweite war.

Anna ...

Scheiße.

Kröger hatte sie auf dem Kieker. Sie hatte angefangen, seinen Übergriff zu verarbeiten, hatte angefangen, sich ihr Leben zurückzuerobern, statt sich nur zu verschanzen. Sie hatte gewagt, ihn aus ihrem Leben zu werfen, statt es ihn weiter vereinnahmen und beherrschen zu lassen.

Vielleicht war das aber auch seine ganz übliche Masche - woher sollte Kröger schließlich wissen, dass sie im Begriff war, ihr Schneckenhaus zu verlassen? Vielleicht hatte sich Lisa nicht umgebracht, weil sie dem Druck der Ermittlungen nicht standhalten konnte, sondern weil Kröger wieder in ihrem Leben aufgetaucht war.

Er musste zu Anna, sie warnen. Scheiß drauf, dass sie vielleicht gerade anfing, sich wieder besser und sicherer zu fühlen, sie war nicht sicher. Und das musste sie unbedingt wissen.

Die Frau, die ihm Annas Wohnungstür aufmachte, war groß, freundlich und sehr bestimmt. Sie war ihm auf Anhieb sympathisch, obwohl sie sich ihm in den Weg stellte, beim Versuch, Anna zu helfen. Gerade weil sie sich ihm in den Weg stellte. Toni, eine Frau, wer hätt's gedacht, aber ging ja nicht auch nichts an. Sie sah aus wie eine, die Anna beschützen konnte, eine, die ihr Halt und Kraft geben konnte. Alles, was er damals bei Sabine nicht geschafft hatte. Und nur darauf kam es an.

Und doch musste er eigentlich in die Wohnug zu Anna. Weil sie nicht sicher war. Weil es verdammt noch mal wichtig war.

"Ist schon gut, Toni", meldete sich Anna von drinnen.

Toni ließ ihn trotzdem nur widerwillig hinein. Wahrscheilich dachte sie, wie er, dass Anna viel zu nachsichtig war, auch mit Menschen, die ihrr nicht gut taten.

Sie saß auf dem Balkon, irgendwie eine grausame Ironie.

"Ich hab ihn gefunden." Davon, dass er ihn bereits einkassiert aber nicht halten konnte, sagte er lieber nichts. "Aber außer meinem Bauchgefühl hab ich nichts, um ihn zu kriegen."

"Also ... die ganze Mühe umsonst. Der kommt in meine Wohnung, tut mir das an, Sie wissen, wer es war ... und können trotzdem nichts dagegen tun."

"Naja ... allein kann ich grundsätzlich nicht viel tun. Ich bin immer auf Unterstützung von anderen angewiesen. Die KTU, die Spuren sichert und auswertet, Zeugenaussagen ..."

"Ich?"

Er atmete durch. "Sie sind meine stärkste Zeugin."

Sie schnaubte verächtlich. "Ihre stärkste Zeugin. Nach der Gegenüberstellung nimmt mich doch niemand mehr ernst."

"Ich nehm' Sie ernst."

"Ich weiß, Sie sind aber auch der einzige, und Sie allein sind nicht genug - haben Sie selbst eben erst gesagt."

Thiel hätte gern geseufzt, aber er verkniff es sich. So wie er Anna inzwischen kannte, würde die seinen Frust als persönliche Anschuldigung missverstanden, dabei verstand er durchaus, wieso sie nicht wollte.Die Gegenüberstellung war ja wirklich ein Fiasko gewesen, vor allem mit Boernes zwischenmenschlichem Totalausfall danach.

"Ich weiß echt nicht, wie ich Ihnen da helfen soll."

"Sie haben seine Stimme erkannt." Wenn er sich jedes Mal sofort entmutigen ließe, wenn ihm jemand mit Ablehnung kam, wäre er immer noch Streifenpolizist ... bestenfalls.

"Ja gut, die Stimme klang so ähnlich."

"Es war doch nicht nur die Stimme. Es war doch seine ganze Erscheinung, sonst wärst du doch nicht ..." Mist, hatte Boerne am Ende Recht? War das hier ein pseudoberufliches Abenteuer? Benutzte er Anna, um seine verkorkste Vergangenheit mit Sabine endlich aufzuarbeiten? "Äh, ich meine ... sonst wären Sie doch nicht ... Sie müssen mitkommen aufs Präsidium, ich brauche Ihre Aussage, auch wenn sie nicht hundertprozentig ist."

"Ich komm nicht mit."

Er wusste, dass er sie verloren hatte. Sie glaubte nicht an ihn und, was schlimmer war, sie glaubte nicht an sich selbst. Auf irgendeiner Ebene war es sicher ein toller Durchbruch, dass sie sich nicht von ihm überreden ließ, sondern auf ihrem Standpunkt beharrte, auch wenn der Scheiße war ... also für ihn. Er hörte ihr zu, als sie ihm erzählte, wie sie sih fühlte, wieso sie nicht mehr konnte. Am Ende verstand er, wieso sie sich lieber in die Dolomiten flüchtete, statt hier zu bleiben und ihm zu helfen.

"Passen Sie auf sich auf", sagte er, nickte mit dem Kpf nach drinnen, wo Toni stand, "oder lassen Sie sie auf sich aufpassen."

Annas Gesichtszüge wurden weich. "Das hab ich nicht in der Hand, aber ich denke, sie ist ganz Ihrer Meinung."

Das dacht er auch. "Dann ... entschuldigen Sie noch mal die Störung und ... überhaupt ... dass ich Sie so bedrängt hab."

Ihr Gesicht wurde sofort wieder kühl und verschlossen. "Schon gut, ich verstehe ja, warum Sie das tun. Es tut mir auch leid, dass ich Ihnen nicht helfen kann, aber ich kann wirklich nicht."

Er nickte. "Machen Sie sich keinen Kopf. Viel Spaß beim Klettern und genießen Sie die Aussicht von dort oben." Irgendwie würde er Kröger auch ohne ihre Hilfe schnappen. Er hatte noch keine Ahnung wie, aber er würde dem Arschloch nicht erlauben, noch einer Frau das Leben zuzerstören.

Er fuhr zurück ins Präsidium. Irgendetwas musste es geben, mit dem man Kröger an die Wäsche konnte. Niemand vergewaltigte mindestens drei Frauen und blieb dabei komplett sauber. Niemand fing mit vorsätzlicher Vergewaltigung an, da gab es immer etwas, das davor passierte. Niemand wusste von Anfang an, wie man sich offen und vor aller Augen versteckte. Am Anfang fielen sie alle auf, irgendiwe. Es musste ...

"Thiel, was machen Sie denn hier?", fragte die Klemm in diesem ganz speziellen Tonfall, der irgendwo zwischen vorwurfsvoll undherablassend lag. Den sollte sie sich bei Gelegenheit mal patentieren lassen. "Sie sind beurlaubt."

"Was?"

"Ja, haben sIe mir vorhin nicht zugehört? Frau Krusenstern leitet jetzt die Ermittlungen, sie hat genug Erfahrung und ..."

"Soll sie das doch leiten." Das war ihm komplett egal, Nadeschda konnte wegen Pütz so viel ermitteln, wie sie wollte das ging ihn ja nichts an. "Ich will nur ..."

"Und Sie machen ein paar Tage Urlaub", unterbrach die Klemm. "Das war kein Vorschlag. Eine Woche, bis wir diesen Fall in trockenen Tüchern haben und Sie nicht mehr mit ihren wüsten Ideen dazwischenfunken können ... und bis Sie sich wieder abgekühlt haben. Das ist ja nicht mehr normal, was Sie hier veranstalten."

"Beurlaubt." Also ein Rausschmiss auf Zeit. Na, das hatte die sich ja fein ausgedacht. "Das wird Ihnen noch leid tun", sagte er. Es war eine ziemlich leere Drohung, aber einfach wortlos hinnehmen ...

"Wenn Sie meinen, aber jetzt gehen Sie erst mal nach Hause. Ich will Sie hier in den nächsten Tagen nicht mehr sehen, hab ich mich dieses Mal klar ausgedrückt?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENDLICH mal wieder etwas, das sich von der Storyline der Folge wegbewegt ... Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass das für den einen oder anderen ein wenig ... unaufregend ist. Wir wissen ja, was passiert ...  
> Aber mir war es wirklich ein Bedürfnis, diese Folge noch einmal aus einem anderen Blickwinkel zu erzählen, weil mir in der Originalfassung zu vieles zu unreflektiertgeblieben ist.
> 
> Last but not least hoffe ich sehr, dass mir die beiden hier nicht zu sehr OOC geraten sind.

So schnell war er vermtlich noch nie vom Präsidium nach Hause geradelt, aber mit der Wut, mit der er in die Pedale trat, flog er geradezu durch die Stadt.

Pütz tot, Kröger frei, Anna ... und er zwangsbeurlaubt, damit er nur ja nichts tun konnte, um diesen Sauhaufen aufzuräumen.

Er bog in seine Straße ein.

Scheiße, wäre er mal ein bisschen langsamer gefahren ... oder noch schneller ... jedenfalls nicht genau in diesem Tempo, denn vor dem Haus traf er ausgerechnet auf Boerne. Na, der hatte ihm jetzt gerade noch gefehlt.

"Ah, der Herr Kommissar", grüßte er und klang wie immer. Was immer da im Institut beinahe hochgekocht wäre, Boerne hatte es wieder tief nach unten gestopft und mit seiner üblichen, zuvorkommenden Unnahbarkeit überdeckt. "Ich habe die Obduktionsergebnisse von André Pütz ... falls Sie sich dafür überhaupt noch interessieren."

"Lassen Sie mich doch einfach in Ruhe", knurrte Thiel und sperrte sein Rad ab.

"Bitte, bitte wenn Sie Ihre Arbeit und Ihre Karriere in den Gully spülen wollen ..."

"Ich bin beurlaubt!", fuhr er Boerne an. "Nicht zuletzt wegen Ihrer permanenten Querschießerei in dem Fall!"

"Querschießerei? Querschießerei nennen Sie das? Ich bin lediglich den Beweisen gefolgt, ja? Was ja eigentlich Ihre Arbeit sein sollte, nicht meine."

Thiel lachte hässlich. "Als ob Sie das je gestört hätte! Sie mischen sich doch sonst auch in jeden Hasenfurz ein. Aber hier, wo's mal echt drauf ankäme, da ziehen Sie den Schwanz ein und rennen der Horde hinterher, die unbedingt Pütz ans Messer liefern will. Aber jetzt ist er ja bequemerweise tot, nicht?"

Thiel stieß die Haustüre mit so viel Kraft auf, dass sie drinnen gegen die Wand knallte. Diesen Scheiß musste er sich doch nicht antun, es reichte, dass ihm die Klemm blöd gekommen war.

"Jetzt machen Sie mir doch nicht mein Haus kaputt!", schimpfte Boerne. "Herrgott noch mal, nur weil Sie miese Laune haben ..."

"Ich hab keine miese Laune, ich hab eine beschissene Laune!"

Boerne stand vor der kleinen Delle, die die Türklinke in den Putz geschlagen hatte. "Da! Da sehen Sie, was sie angestellt haben! Das stell' ich Ihnen in Rechnung."

Thiel fummelte sein Portemonnaie aus der Jackentasche und zog alle Geldscheine heraus, die darin steckten. "Da, das sollte für den Pups ja wohl reichen." Er warf Boerne die Scheine vor die Füße, der sich natürlich sofort bückte, um sie aufzusammeln.

Thiel drehte sich zur Treppe um.

"Ich nehme das mal in Verwahrung", sagte Boerne, "die Abrechnung machen wir aber schön offiziell, da lass ich mir nichts nachsagen."

Wenn der wüsste, wie egal ihm das gerade war.

"Und das alles nur, weil Sie sich hier in irgendwas reinsteigern! Ist das Ihr neues Steckenpferd, ja? Arme Unschuldige vor dem bösen Sexmonster zu retten?"

"Ja, wenn Sie's genau wissen wollen!" Thiel blieb stehen und drehte sich auf der Mitte der Treppe wieder um. "Und neu ist das übrigens auch nicht. Weil es nämlich Scheiße ist! Und ich finde, es sollte sehr viel mehr Leute geben wie mich und weniger wie Sie, die sich lieber über Vergewaltigungsopfer lustig machen und noch genüsslich nachtreten, wenn die schon am Boden liegen!"

"Bitte was?!" Boerne stopfte die Geldscheine achtlos in seine Hosentasche und merkte nicht einmal, dass ein Fünfziger danebenging.

"Psychopatische Störung, alles nur eingebildet, Halluzinationen ... also ehrlich, und das ihr mitten ins Gesicht."

"Ich habe lediglich eine Beobachtung gemacht. Die Medikamente, die sie nimmt ..."

"Die Medikamente nimmt sie, weil sie vergewaltigt worden ist, und von bornierten Ärzten wie Ihnen nicht erntgenommen wird."

"Ach, geben Sie's doch einfach zu, dass sie Ihnen gefällt, da ist doch nichts dabei. Ich kann das ja auch verstehen, sie ist nicht blöd, einigermaßen hübsch ... ein bisschen verdreht im Kopf, aber was macht das schon, da können Sie wenigstens ein bisschen den starken Besschützer heraushängen lassen."

"Sie sind gerade so widerlich, so viel kann ich gar nicht essen, wie ich gerade kotzen möchte."

"Jetzt werden Sie nicht ungustiös. Pütz hatte die Gelegenheit, ein Motiv, und wir haben seine Spuren, was wollen Sie denn noch alles?"

"Dass das alles Sinn macht!", schrie Thiel. "Pütz war Julias Exfreund, da ist es doch kein Wunder, wenn sich Spuren von ihm in ihrer Wohnung finden!"

Boerne nickte widerwillig, aber diesem Argument konnte er sich reinen Gewissens nun wirklich nicht verschließen, egal wie sehr er sich das vielleicht wünschte.

"Und für die Gelgenheit musste Pütz nicht mühselig über den Balkon im dritten Stock einsteigen, der konnte ganz einfach über die Treppe und durch die Tür."

"Ja eben!", triumphierte Boerne. "Niemand außer Ihnen glaubt an das Märchen der aufgehebelten Balkontür."

Thiel überging den Einwand, war ohnehin sinnlos. "Und das Motiv ist ja wohl auch kein Hauptgewinn. Wenn alle Männer ihre Exfreundinnen vergewaltigen und umlegen würden, dann säh's aber ganz finster aus auf unserer Welt." Thiel wandte sich wieder ab und ging die restlichen Stufen hinauf. Vor seiner Wohnungstür blieb er stehen und seufzte frustriert auf. Wieso verstand das keiner, und wieso störte es ihn so, dass nicht einmal Boerne ... dass der es nicht einmal in Betracht zog? "Der Pütz, ja, der hatte einfach nicht die nötige psychologische Konstitution für so 'ne Tat. Der war psychisch am Ende, aber auf ganz andere Weise. Die Vergewaltigung von Julia Braun war keine spontane Tat, das war geplant, und das hätte Pütz niemals auf die Reihe gekriegt."

Boerne sah ihn unbeeindruckt an.

"Aber ist ja jetzt egal, nicht? Jetzt ist er ja tot, der Pütz, und man kann den Fall ganz bequem zu den Akten legen."

"Das ist ... Das ist natürlich ... Sie tun ja gerade so, als würde sich irgendjemand darüber freuen, dass Pütz tot ist."

"Ist es denn nicht so? Da draußen läuft immer noch ein Perverser herum, dem einer abgeht, wenn er Frauen beobachtet, um sie später zu vergewaltigen und umzubringen. Aber wir müssen nicht länger ermitteln, weil wir haben ja den praktischen Pütz bei Ihnen im Kühlfach liegen, dem kann man das ja unterschieben."

"Ach, jetzt hören Sie doch auf." Boerne wandte sich von ihm ab, sperrte seine Tür auf, aber das schien ihm als letztes Wort wohl nicht gut genug. Er drehte sich in der offenen Tür wieder zu Thiel um. "Ja, Julia Braun ist mehrfach vergewaltigt und anschließend erwürgt worden und, ja, das ist schrecklich. Es behauptet auch niemand etwas anderes. Dieses Schicksal ist leider schon tausenden Frauen vor ihr widerfahren und es wird auch noch tausende Frauen nach ihr treffen, und auch das ist schrecklich. Aber diesen Serienvergewaltiger, den denken Sie sich doch nur aus. Und diese Dame, mit der sie so verklemmt herumflirten, bei der wurde eingebrochen, mehr nicht. Dass die sich jetzt einbildet ..."

"Frau Schäfer bildet sich überhaupt nichts ein!"

"Aber das ist doch blanker Unsinn. Wer tut denn so was Blödes?"

Hatte er das gerade richtig gehört? Hatte Boerne das gerade wirklich gesagt? "So was Blödes?! Wie sich vergewaltigen zu lassen oder was? Glauben Sie denn, die suchen sich das aus?!"

"Natürlich nicht! Herrgott, Sie können einem aber auch das Wort im Mund umdrehen. Aber zwischen Vergewaltigung und dem, was Sie sich da zusammenfantasieren in Ihrem überlasteten Polizistengehirn, ist ja schon noch mal ein Unterschied."

"Sie sind so ein Arschloch gerade." Thiel nahm seinen Wohnungsschlüssel in die Hand. Er hielt diesen Streit nicht mehr aus, nicht heute.

"Ich bin ein Arschloch?! Nur weil ich anderer Meinung bin als Sie? Wenn bei mir in der Wohnung ein Fremder auftaucht, ja dann tu ich da doch was dagegen! Mich wehren, wegrennen, um Hilfe schreien ... Da servier ich dem doch nicht noch ein Bier und lass mich dann stundenlang ..."

"Als nächstes erzählen Sie mir dann noch, dass die drauf gestanden haben, oder was?"

Boerne sagte nichts.

"Sie schweigen, Herr Professor?"

"Eine Unterstellung wie diese hat keine Antwort verdient. So etwas, wie Sie gerade behauptet haben, würde ich niemals denken. Ein paar menschliche Regungen wohnen auch in meiner Brust, ja? Also lassen Sie's einfach gut sein. Morgen ist ein neuer Tag."

Thiel wusste selbst nicht, woher das kam, aber er schob seinen Wohnungsschlüssel wieder ein, ging hinüber zu Boerne, hakte einen Fuß um Boernes Beine, ein Ruck ... und Boerne fiel rücklings in seinen Flur hinein.

Thiel folgte ihm in die Wohnung, stieß die Tür zu und setzte sich auf Boernes Oberschenkel, bevor der noch recht wusste, wie ihm gerade geschah. Seine Handgelenke zu packen war schon etwas schwieriger, aber nach einem kurzen Gerangel hielt er sie mit eisernem Griff fest.

"Was ... Was ... Sagen Sie, haben Sie jetzt endgültig den Verstand verloren?" Boerne starrte ihn völlig entgeistert an.

"Na, wo bleibt jetzt Ihre heroische Gegenwehr, oder der Fluchtversuch ... oder wenigstens der Hilfeschrei?" Thiel drükte Boernes Hände auf den Boden und stützte sich schwer genug darauf, um ein Befreien unmöglich zu machen.

"Als ob ich um Hilfe rufen würde, nur weil Sie gerade austicken. So weit kommt's noch."

Thiel blieb auf Boernes Beinen sitzen und wartete ab. Auf was genau, wusste er nicht, aber wieso er Boerne nicht längst wieder frei gelassen hatte, wusste er schon. Der sollte ruhig noch ein paar Minuten schmoren. Mal schauen, wie viel Schwachsinn er dann noch darüber erzählte, was Frauen tun sollten, wenn ein Fremder vor ihnen stand.

Boerne versuchte, sich zu befreien, aber gegen Thiels Körpergewicht kam er nicht an. "Na schön, Sie haben mich", spuckte er ihm entgegen. "Aber sobald Sie meine Hände loslassen ..."

"Ja, was ist dann?"

"Dann ..."

"Wollen wir es einfach mal ausprobieren, und Sie zeigen mir, was dann passiert?" Thiel war nicht sicher, ober er Boerne weiterhin unter Kontrolle halten konnte. Wenn nicht, hätte Boerne gewonnen. Aber wenn er nichts tat, gewann Boerne auch. Thiel musste es schaffen, die Oberhand zu behalten, sonst lernte Boerne nichts und war hinterher nur noch unausstehlicher als jetzt schon.

"Ja, nur zu, lassen Sie es uns ausprobieren." Boerne gab sich kampfeslustig wie immer.

Der wusste echt nicht, wann es klüger war zu schweigen. Zu seinem Glück hatte Thiel normalerweise mehr Selbstbeherrschung und nutzte diese saudummen Provoktionen nicht aus. Aber dieser ganze Scheißfall raubte ihm die letzten Nerven und dann kam Boerne auch noch und ... Er erhob sich schnell, nur kurz und gerade so viel, dass er sich Boernes Hände in die Kniekehlen klemmen konnte. Jetzt war der noch wehrloser als vorher. Und er selbst ... hatte jetzt die Hände frei. "Besser so, Herr Professor?"

"Ich habe nie behauptet, dass es unmöglich ist, jemanden zu überwaltigen, Thiel, ja? Und wenn Sie mich überwältigen konnten, dann kann ein Mann eine Frau erst recht ... Aber doch nicht über Stunden. Irgendwann ergibt sich die Gelegenheit und ..."

"Halt doch einfach die Klappe, Boerne."

"Oder was?" Boerne zog erfolglos an seinen Händen. "Sie tun mir ja doch nicht weh, ist nicht in Ihrem Blut. Und duzen Sie mich nicht, Herr Thiel."

Boerne tat groß, aber Thiel konnte jetzt Angst hinter der Arroganz erkennen. Gut. Vielleicht kapierte er dann doch endlich was. Thiel streckte seine Hände nach Boernes Jackett aus, schob es auf. Er zog an der Krawatte, bis sie einen Ticken enger saß als davor. "Die könnte ich noch enger ziehen, das wissen Sie, ja?"

"Thiel, Sie ... Sie ..."

"Wenn ich wollte, könnte ich Sie damit erdrosseln."

"Thiel ..."

"Oder Ihnen wenigstens die Luft abschnüen bis Sie bewusstlos sind. Wie wollen Sie sich dann wehren, hm?"

Boerne räusperte sich. "Thiel, jetzt ..."

Thiel fuhr mit der Hand die Knopfleiste von Boernes Hemd entlang. "Die könnte ich alle aufmachen."

Boerne schluckte, würgte vielleicht an einem Protest oder einer Beleidigung, aber alles, was er hervorbrachte, war ein weiteres, einzelnes: "Thiel ..."

Thiel erreichte den Hosenbund. Er glitt mit den Fingern darunter, packte Bund und Gürtelschnalle gleichzeitig in einem festen Griff und zog daran. "Und hier wird's ja erst richtig interessant, nicht wahr?" Er zog noch einmal kräftig, bevor er losließ und seine Hände links undrechts auf Boernes Hüften legte. Nicht schwer, ohne Druck, einfach nur abgelegt.

Boerne lag vor ihm - unter ihm ... und war still. Nicht einmal sein Atem war zu hören. Seine Augen waren groß und dunkel.

Thiel sah in diese Augen, eine Sekunde lang ... zwei.

Scheiße, was machte er denn hier?! Er kletterte von Boerne herunter als wäre der plötzlich aus Feuer. "Oh Gott ... das ... Das tut mir so leid", stammelte er. "Ich weiß gar nicht ... Scheiße, sind Sie in Ordnung? Kann ich ... Kann ich irgendwas für Sie tun?"

Boerne antwortete nicht, bewegte sich nicht. Er blieb liegen wie und wo er war, nur mit diesem dunklen Blick folgte er ihm.

"Scheiße, Boerne, sagen Sie was", bettelte Thiel. Vorsichtig ging er wieder auf Boerne zu. Wenn der jetzt in Schockstarre gefallen war ... Scheiße, wie war das noch mal mit der Schockbekämpfung? Was musste man da tun?"

Boerne stieß einen angespannten Atemzug aus, beinahe ein Seufzen. Er rutschte ein Stück von Thiel weg, bevor er sich aufsetzte. "Das ... Das hätte ich nicht von Ihnen gedacht", sagte er leise. "Das hätte ich echt nicht von Ihnen gedacht."

Da waren sie schon zu zweit. "Wenn Sie mich anzeigen wollen ... oder ich kann mich auch selbst anzeigen. Wie's Ihnen lieber ist."

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. "A-anzeigen? Was denn, wozu denn? Werden Sie mal nicht dramatisch hier. Im Gegenteil, ich bin Ihnen dankbar für diese Erfahrung." Seine Stimme war belegt, und er sprach zu shnell. "Es kommt nicht oft vor, dass ich noch etwas Neues lernen kann." Er schüttelte wieder den Kopf. "Ich hab nicht gewusst, dass ... dass ..." Er sprach nicht zu Ende.

Thiel hasste sich dafür, dass Boerne es ihm so leicht machte und er darüber auch noch erleichtert war. Er sollte nicht erleichtert sein, er hatte kein Recht dazu, schon gar nicht, wenn Boerne seinen großen Worten zum Trotz so unübersehbar immer noch aus dem Gleichgewicht war. "Mann, Boerne, das kann ... Sie könn'n sich doch jetzt nicht bedanken! Ich meine ..." Thiel strich sich hektisch die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Herrgott noch mal, ich hab Sie grade ziemlich übel attackiert, da können Sie doch nicht ... Was zum Teufel ist eigentlich kaputt bei Ihnen?!" Und was zum Teufel war kaputt bei ihm, dass er Boerne so anschrie? Ausgerechnet jetzt?

"Müssen Sie verbal auch noch eins nachschieben, ja?", schrie Boerne zurück, stand auf und brachte in der Bewegung wie automatish noch einen halben Schritt Distanz zwischen sie. "Reicht es Ihnen nicht, dass Sie ... dass ... Sie mir vermutlich eine Beule verpasst haben und ..."

"So war das doch gar nicht gemeint", unterbrach Thiel und machte unbedacht einen Schritt auf Boerne zu, der sofort zwei Schritte weiter zurückwich. Thiel nahm seinen Schritt wieder zurück. "Ich willl das wirklich wissen. Das ist 'ne ganz ehrlich gemeinte Frage." Er machte noch einen Schritt von Boerne weg. "Gerade vorhin haben Sie noch gesagt, dass man sich da doch wehrt. Aber sie haben sich nicht nur nicht gewehrt, Sie bedanken sich sogar noch bei mir. 'tschuldigung, wenn ich das jetzt so sage, aber das ist doch nicht normal."

Boerne zuckte mit den Achseln und antwortete nicht. Er machte noch einen Schritt weg, stand jetzt an der Tür ins Wohnzimmer und lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen. "Dieser ganze Fall hat Sie völlig durcheinander gebracht", sagte er schließlich. "Sie sind nicht Sie selbst. Sie fragen mich, was bei mir falsch läuft? Die Frage möchte ich Ihnen stellen. Was ist mit Ihnen los?"

Thiel erkannte ein Ablenkungsmanöver, wenn er eines sah, aber er ging trotzdem darauf ein. Weil er Boerne unmöglich diese mentale Zuflucht versagen konnte und weil es nicht schaden konnte, wenn er ihm die Wahrheit erzählte. "Sabine", sagte er leise. " 's war meine Freundin, als ich noch auf der Polizeischule war."

Boerne sah ihn abwartend und misstrauisch an.

"Wir waren noch nicht lange zusammen als es passiert ist, erst fünf Monate. Ist mir damals natürlich wie 'ne Ewigkeit vorgekommen, ich war ja auch erst zwanzig." Ein paar der schönen Momente mit ihr huschten vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei. "Sie hat Volleyball gespielt, war im Verein. Nach einem gewonnen Spiel haben sie gefeiert, die Damen- und Herrenmannschaft zusammen. Es wurde getrunken, sehr viel getrunken. Irgendwann auf dieser Feier hat Walter sie aus dem Vereinsheim gelockt, hinter ein paar parkende Autos gezerrt und ..." Er musste schlucken. "Mein erster Vergewaltigungsfall, und dann gleich die eigene Freundin." Er lachte bitter auf. "Mein dritter Dienst und ausgerechnet meine Mannschat schicken sie ins Krankenhaus."

"Das ... muss ... schwer gewesen sein."

Schwer war gar kein Ausdruck. Es war die Hölle gewesen. "Plötzlich war kein Boden mehr unter unseren Füßen, unter meinen nicht und unter ihren natürlich erst recht nicht. Ich hab versucht, stark zu sein für sie. Damit sie wen zum Anlehnen hat ... emotional, meine ich. Dass es körperlich nicht ging, war mir klar, hat mir auch nichts ausgemacht. Ich wollte nur, dass es ihr wieder besser geht, verstehen Sie?" Er wartete nicht auf eine Antwort. "Aber es ging nicht. Sie konnte nicht." Thiel musste Tränen wegblinzeln. Nach all den Jahren tat es immer noch so weh, wie hilflos er gewesen war. "Sie konnte einfach nicht, und ich hab's auch nicht geschafft, 'n Weg zu ihr zu finden. Drei Monate später ..." Er schluckte, blinzelte. "Sie hat keinen Brief hinterlassen, und ich weiß bis heute nicht, ob's Absicht war oder nur 'n saublöder Unfall. Vielleicht wollte sie einfach nur schlafen und hat nicht genug Geduld gehabt, um auf die Wirkung zu warten, und hat darum zu viel genommen. Ich weiß es einfach nicht."

"Das ... das ... das tut mir leid."

Thiel richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt wieder auf Boerne. Der stand unverändert an der Tür und holte sich Rückhalt von einem leblosen Stück Holz. "Seither kann ich mit sexueller Gewalt einfach nicht." Er schniefte. "Weiß nicht, vielleicht hätt' ich das sowieso nicht gekonnt, aber das mit Sabine macht's nicht leichter."

Diesmal sagte Boerne nichts mehr, sondern sah ihn nur an, vom anderen Ende des Flurs.

"Jo, so viel dazu. Das ist kaputt bei mir."

Boerne drehte sich zur Seite. "Das ist nicht kaputt", sagte er leise. Und lauter: "Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn Sie jetzt gehen."

Ja, wahrscheinlich war es das. "Wenn bei Ihnen soweit alles in Ordnung ist ..."

Boerne nickte nach kurzem Zögern.

"Was ich übrigens vorhin gesagt hab, das gilt: Egal, wie Sie mit der Situation ... naja, ich werde garantiert nichts abstreiten."

"Und was ich vorhin gesagt habe, gilt auch", antwortete Boerne mit unerwarteter Schärfe. "Ich werde nicht ... und unterstehen Sie sich, da auf eigene Faust was zu unternehmen."

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis bei Thiel der Groschen fiel: Boerne fürchtete sich vor den Konsequenzen. Dass er als schwach angesehen werden könnte, dass ihn niemand mehr ernst nehmen könnte, wenn es bekannt würde. "Na dann ..." Thiel drehte sich um und ließ Boerne alleine.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

In seiner eigenen Wohnung lehnte er sich gegen die Tür. Was zum Teufel war ihm da nur eingefallen? Was war nur los mit ihm? Wie hatte er so derart die Beherrschung verlieren können und ... Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass diese Brutalität, diese blinde Gewalt, in ihm streckte.

Boerne hatte es pseudoprofessionelles Verhältnis genannt. Er selbst war inzwischen sicher, dass er Anna mehr mit Sabine identifizierte als gut war. Da verwischte sich eine Grenze, von der er nicht geahnt hatte, dass sie verwischen konnte, und es machte ihn nervlich fertig. Nicht, dass das in irgendeiner Weise rechtfertigte, was er gerade getan hatte.

Die Sache mit Boerne und Max spielte sicher auch mit hinein. Das war zwar keine Vergewaltigung gewesen, aber astrein war das auch nicht gewesen. Und es hatte jemanden getroffen, mit dem Tiel privat bekannt war. Es hatte jemanden getroffen, den er trotz allem irgendwie mochte, dessen Wohl ihm näher am Herzen lag als das der meisten anderen. Und das nur zwei Tage vor dem Fall.

Deswegen hatte er sich von Anfang an wie zu dünn ausgewalzt gefühlt, und dann noch Anna, die ... wann hatte das eigentlich angefangen, dass er sich für sie verantwortlich fühlte? Sie war doch ... Sie war doch gar nichts zu ihm, nur eine Zeugin und nicht mal eine besonders gute. Sie waren keine Freunde, kannten sich genau genommen nicht einmal. Anna war nicht Sabine.

Alles Scheiße.

Thiel stieß sich von der Tür ab. St. Pauli spielte. Eigentlich hate er nicht hinfahren wollen, aber jetzt ... jetzt hatte er ja Zeit.

Die Tasche für kurze Ausflüge nach Hamburg war immer gepackt, die musste er nur schnappen und konnte los. Er rief seinen Vater an.

"Frankie, was verschafft mir die seltene Ehre?"

"Ich brauch 'ne Fahrt zum Bahnhof."

"Findest du das richtig, mitten in einem Fall?"

"Komm einfach, ja?" Thiel legte auf, bevor sein Vater antworten konnte. Das konnte ja eine tolle Fahrt werden. Sein Vater hatte ja immer zu allem eine Meinung und er behielt sie nie für sich.

"Ist der Fall denn abgeschlossen?", fragte sein Vater auch prompt, gleich nach der Begrüßung.

"Ansichtsache."

"Wie kann denn sowas Ansichtssache sein? Entweder habt ihr ihn oder nicht. Entweder ist der Fall abgeschlossen oder nicht."

"Da sieht man mal wieder, dass du keine Ahnung hast."

"He, he, he! Ich bin doch nicht verkalkt!"

"Hat doch auch keiner behauptet. Mann, Vaddern ..."

Sein Vater brummelte etwas Unverständliches, aber Thiel würde den Teufel tun und da nachhaken. Das beleidigte Schweigen, das sich jetzt ausbreitete, war ihm ganz recht.

"Habt ihr wenigstens ein Geständnis von diesem Pütz?", fragte sein Vater, als sie fast schon am Bahnhof waren. Er konnte es halt doch nicht lassen, die Neugier war stärker.

"Ne, haben wir nicht. Weil Pütz es gar nicht gewesen sein kann."

"Was? Die Drecksau läuft noch frei herum und du machst dir ein paar schöne Tage in Hamburg? Ja, klar! Der Fall ist ja für euch abgeschlossen, ihr habt ja euren Verdächtigen vors Auto gejagt. Ihr seid so Zyniker. Akte zu, das ist alles, was euch interessiert. Mensch Frank, hinter jedem Verbrechen steht das Schicksal von Menschen. Aus Fleisch und Blut."

"Halt bloß deine Klappe, Vaddern! Nicht mal sein Vater konnte ihn in Ruhe lassen! "Ich reiß mir hier seit Tagen den Arsch auf, ja, rotiere rund um die Uhr und wofür? Werd von allen Seiten nur angekackt die ganze Zeit!"

"Ach so, da drückt der Schuh. Irgendwer war böse zum kleinen Frank, und schon zieht er den Schwanz ein. Mann, Junge, mach deinen Job."

Nichts lieber als das, wenn man ihn nur endlich ließe! Zum Glück waren sie jetzt da und Thiel konnte aussteigen. Es war alles so zum kotzen, und nicht mal sein Vater, der doch sonst immer den Rächer der Witwen, Waisen und Geächteten markierte, konnte sich auf seine Seite stellen, sondern hackte auch noch auf ihm herum. _Hinter jedem Verbrechen steht das Schicksal eines Menschen._ Glaubte der wirklich, das er ihm das erklären musste? Er machte seinen Job schließlich nicht erst seit gestern. Wenn er mitten in einem Fall wegfuhr, dann sicher nicht aus Vergnügungssucht.

"Viel Spaß in Hamburg!", rief ihm sein Vater noch nach.

"Ja, ja, du mich auch", murmelte Thiel. Eine einzige, verdammte Scheiße, das alles!

Damals bei Sabine, da war er hilflos gewesen, weil er einfach nicht gewusst hatte, was tun. Jetzt, bei Anna, wusste er das sehr genau, aber alle hinderten ihn daran, es zu tun. Was war das nur für eine Scheißwelt, in der einer daherkommen und beschließen konnte, ein paar Frauen zu vergewaltigen, und keine Sau kümmerte das?! Keiner machte sich die Mühe, genauer hinzusehen!

Nicht nur das, sie schmissen darüber hinaus den einzigen, den es überhaupt interessierte, hochkant aus dem Fall raus, nur damit man alles schön einfach und unkompliziert halten konnte. So eine Drecksscheiße.

Sein Zug fuhr ein.

Thiel hob seine Tasche auf.

In einem Punkt hatte sein Vater trotz allem recht: Er zog den Schwanz ein, statt seinen Job zu machen. Sein Job war es schließlich nicht, die Staatsanwaltschaft glücklich zu machen, sondern Verbrechen aufzuklären und, so denn die Möglichkeit bestand, zu verhindern. Sein Job als Polizist war es, die Bevölkerung zu schützen.

Da konnte er doch nicht einfach abhauen!

Der Zug fuhr ab.

Thiel warf sich seine Tasche über die Schulter und verließ den Bahnhof. Sein Vater war natürlich jetzt weg, vielleicht auch besser so. Er nahm ein anderes Taxi, ließ sich zu Anna Schäfers Wohnung fahren. Da er jetzt eh frei hatte, konnte er diese Tage - beziehungsweise Nächte - auch auf der Straße vor ihrer Wohnung zubringen. Einfach ein Auge darauf haben, sicherstellen, dass nichts passierte. Diese Toni war ja eine ganz patente Person, aber sich auf sie verlassen wollte er nicht.

Der Abend wurde spät und später, Anna und Toni verließen gemeinsam das Haus. Thiel meinte etwas von Essen und Wein zu hören. Dan waren die vermutlich eine Stunde weg, genug Zeit, dass er sich selbst auch ein paar Bissen besorgte.

Anna und Toni ... entspannt ... verliebt ... glücklich?

Hoffentlich hielt das mit den beiden. Er wünschte sich so sehr, dass Anna da herauskam, dass sie nicht aufgab. Zwei Frauen hatte Kröger schon auf dem Gewissen, eine dritte wollte Thiel ihm nicht überlassen.

Es dauerte zwei Stunden, bis Anna und Toni zurückkamen, immer noch entspannt. Anna mit einem Strauß Blumen in der Hand.

Thiel zog sich tiefer in den Schatten zurück. Er war hier, um auf Anna aufzupassen, aber sie sollte davon möglichst nichts wissen. Das würde sie nur unnötig nervös machen.

Toni verfiel in Trab, lief zu ihrem Auto, während Anna alleine zu ihrer Wohnung ging. Hübsch sah sie aus heute Abend ... hübsch gemacht für Toni.

Oben ging das Licht an.

Sein Handy, heute Nachmittag neu gekauft, klingelte. Für einen Moment überlegte er ja, es einfach zu ignoeren, aber Neugier und Pflichtgewusstsein siegten. Er zog es heraus. "Och, Boerne." Nein, den konnte er jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Mitten in der Nacht ... das konnte unmöglich was Gutes sein. Vor allen Dingen konnte er nicht auf Anna aufpassen und zugleich für Boerne da sein, das ging nicht, da konnte da wie dort nichts Brauchbares rauskommen.

Toni ging ins Haus.

Wenn sie bei Anna war, konnte er vielleicht doch ein paar Minuten für Boerne erübrigen, den sollte er echt nicht auf die lange BAnk schieben. Boerne hatte echte Angst gehabt, echte und vor allem große. Wovor? Vor wem? Nicht vor ihm, nicht wirklich. Er war nur ein Katalysator gewesen. In welches Wespennest hatte er da gestochen?

Toni kam wieder aus dem Haus gelaufen, aufgeregt.

Thiel überlegte nicht lange, er rannte auf sie zu.

Toni fackelte auch nicht lange. Sie nahm seine Anwesenheit ohne zu hinterfragen zur Kenntnis und legte gleich los: "Anna macht nicht auf", berichtete sie, "drinnen hab ich Geräusche gehört ... wie von einem Kampf."

Mehr musste Thiel nicht hören. Er rannte los. Wenn er bloß seine Waffe dabei hätte! Aber die lag sicher verwahrt auf dem Präsidium ... An der Wand neben dem Treppenaufsatz hing ein Feuerlöscher. Gut genug. Damit sollte er die Tür soweit kaputt bekommen, um in die Wohnung zu kommen.

Drinnen hörte er eine wütende Männerstimme.

Thiel packte den Feuerlöscher fester, holte aus und ließ ihn auf die Tür donnern. Eine Delle, aber kein Loch. Egal, Kröger sollte auch davon schon ausreichend abgelenkt sein, um von Anna abzulassen.

Noch ein Schlag, noch einer ... Das Türblatt gab nach, ein Loch, ein größeres Loch ... und dan war er im Flur.

Kröger stand da, von Anna sah er nichts.

"Du Drecksau, hab ich dich endlich!". Triumph, Hass, Rage und Genugtuung überschwemmten ihn. Er konnte nicht sagen, wer sich auf wen stürzte, er sich auf Kröger oder Kröger sich auf ihn, aber einen Moment später rangen sie um die Oberhand und, Scheiße, es sah gar nicht gut aus für ihn. Der Mann hatte erstaunlich viel Kraft für so einen Hänfling. Und er hatte einen Schraubendreher, der jetzt knapp über seinem Gesicht schwebte. _Nein, Nein, du Arschloch wirst diesen Kampf nicht gewinnen!_ Thiel schaffte es, seinen Fuß zwischen sich und Kröger zu bringen, ihn fest auf Krögers Brust zu setzen ... und dann trat er ihn weg, trat ihn mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, von sich herunter.

Kröger flog quer durchs Zimmer und stolperte gegen die Tür, Thiel war sofort bei ihm, packte ihn, drosch seinen Kopf gegen die Wand. In seinen Ohren rauschte es, er hörte nichts, er wusste nur noch, dass das derjenige war, der um jeden Preis unschädlich gemacht werden musste.

Arme schlossen sich um ihn, zogen ihn weg. Stimmen sickerten in sein Bewusstesein, aber Sinn ergaben sie nicht. Bis auf eine ... das war Boernes Stimme.

Boerne war hier, wieso war der hier? Wie war der hergekommen?

Es war Boerne, der ihn von Kröger weggezogen hatte, und der jetzt vor ihm stand, verunsichert, aber die Hände beschwichtigend erhoben.

Die Stimmen wurden jetzt klarer. "Abführen", hörte er und eine Frauenstimme, die verzweifelt nach Anna rief.

"Kommen Sie, Thiel", sagte Boerne. "Es ist vorbei. Sie haben ihn."

Thiel sah ihn an und wusste nicht, wie er antworten sollte. Es war, als hätte er plötzlich keine Worte mehr im Kopf.

"Kommen Sie, Krankenwagen ist unterwegs."

"Ich brauch keinen Krankenwagen." Ah, da waren doch noch ein paar Worte übrig.

"Wenn ich mir ihr Handgelenk so ansehe, möchte ich dem wiedersprechen. Kommen Sie einfach mit, ja? Hier oben ist die Show sowieso gelaufen.

\- -

"Der Typ sieht so normal aus", sagte Nadeschda und sah zu ihm hoch, als wollte sie, dass er es ihr erklärte, wie ein Mann, der so normal aussah, so etwas tun konnte.

Aber Pütz hatte auch normal ausgesehen, wenigstens die meiste Zeit über, und ihm hatte sie die Tat durchaus zugetraut.

"Guter Instinkt, Thiel." Die Klemm stand an den Krankenwagen gelehnt, in dem ihm gerade die Hand verbunden wurde. "Aber ohne Boerne hätten Sie es auch nicht geschafft."

Also die hatte vielleicht nerven. Boykottierte ihn von der ersten Stunde an, und jetzt, wo sich erwiesen hatte, dass er die ganze Zeit über recht gehabt hatte und sie unrecht, hatte sie nicht die Eier in der Hose, das zuzugeben. Aber da jetzt was zu sagen ... das artete doch nur aus und am Ende würde er den Kürzeren ziehen, weil sie nun mal die Staatsanwältin war und er nur ein Bulle.

Wobei er sich schon fragte, wieso sie ausgerechnet Boerne die Lorbeeren zuschob. Was hatte der denn schon gemacht, als, wie alle anderen, eine Stolperschwelle nach der anderen vor seine Füße zu werfen?

Außer ... Besser, er ging den Mann mal suchen.

Zuerst kam ihm aber Anna Schäfer noch mal unter. Sie saß auf der Rückbank eines Polizeiwagens. Sie sah ihn an. Lange, ernst, aber nicht gebrochen. Sie würde es schaffen. Toni saß neben ihr, die würde helfen. Die sah nicht aus wie jemand, der sich einschüchtern oder aus falscher Rücksicht aus Annas Leben werfen ließ. Toni würde da sein.

Anna nickte ihm zu.

Das hätte alles gut machen können, dieses Nicken, die Anerkennung dessen, was er getan hatte. Und soweit es Anna Schäfer und Julia Braun und Lisa Köttering betraf, tat es das auch. Der Fall war abgteschlossen. Sie hatten ihn für den Überfall auf Anna. Alles andere würden sie auch noch bekommen. Jetzt hatten sie ja endlich ein Ermittlerteam, das sich voll darauf konzentrieren würde, ihn einzubuchten.

Aber Sabine ... Die Sache mit ihr machte es nicht wieder gut, nichts konnte das wieder gut machen. Und das, was am Nachmittag mit Boerne gelaufen war, auch nicht.

"Sie haben den Kaugummi doch noch untersucht", stellte Thiel fest, als Boerne neben ihn trat.

"Alberich ist mir zuvorgekommen."

"Aber Sie wollten."

Boerne räusperte sich. "Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich bezüglich Pütz - und in der Folge Kröger - möglicherweise etwas voreingenommen gewesen sein könnte. In dem Moment, wo ich mir dieser Subjektivität bewusst geworden bin, war es allein schon der Gründlichkeit geschuldet, diese Analyse durchzuführen."

"Hm." Boerne schien wieder ganz der alte.

"Kommen Sie, ich nehm' Sie mit nach Hause."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das ist das vorletzte Kapitel, wir steuern mit Riesenschritten aufs fulminante Finale zu.


	18. Chapter 18

Thiel nahm Boernes Angebt nur zu gerne an. Er war so erschöpft, so ... erschöpft. Er ließ sich erleichtert in den Schalensitz gleiten.

Boerne startete und fuhr los. Wie immer zu schnell, aber um die Uhrzeit war kein nennenswerter Verkehr, von daher ... und Boerne war im großen und ganzen ein sicherer Fahrer.

"Wissen Sie, was in Krögers Wohnung rumsteht?", fragte Boerne in einem etwas bemühten Plauderton. "Lauter so Weltraumzeugs und der komplette Karl May. Was ist das für ein Charakter? Das ist doch irgendwie so konservierte Pubertät, verstehen Sie?"

Thiel freute sich über Boernes dumme Kommentare, tat er wirklich, weil es normal war. Aber er war zu müde, um darauf einzugehen. Die Anspannung der letzten Tage fiel endlich ab, Anna war sicher, Kröger war in Haft, Boerne schien ihm unerklärlicherweise die Attacke vom Nachmittag nicht nachzutragen ... Alles war irgendwie ... gut. Aber er war einfach zu müde.

"St. Pauli hat 2:0 gewonnen. Hm, was sagen Sie dazu? Hm? Das war ja nicht zu erwarten bei dem Gegner, ne, ist ja nicht gerade ... Fallobst, nicht?"

Bevor der jetzt noch mehr Schwachsinn redete, gab Thiel ihm besser etwas, vor allem, weil er nicht wollte, dass er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, nicht nach diesem Nachmittag. Und Versöhnungsangebote von Boerne waren sowieso, ungeachtet der Umstände, so selten, die sollte man icht ungenutzt verstreichen lassen, wenn sie mal kamen. Außerdem, wenn sich Boerne noch länger darum bemühte, eine Reaktion von ihm zu bekommen, sah er bald überhaupt nicht mehr auf die Straße ... Also drehte Thiel den Kopf zu ihm hin und deutete ein kleines Lächeln an.

Eine Weile fuhren sie in einträchtigem Schweigen. "Was meinen Sie, Verdeck auf oder zu?", fragte Boerne nach dem halben Weg.

Thiel setzte schon an, "mir doch wurscht" zu brummen, als Boerne auch schon weitersprach.

"Sie haben recht, zu. Ist ja doch etwas frisch." Für den Rest der Fahrt kam dann keine Meldung mehr von Boerne. Erst als er vor dem Haus parkte und den Motor abstellte, räusperte er sich und drehte sich zu Thiel um. "Ich ... also ... Ich möchte Sie noch einmal in aller Form um Verzeihung bitten."

"Was, für was denn?" Thiel kämpfte sich zurück ins Wachsein. Er war während der Fahrt eingedöst.

"Für - Wie haben Sie es genannt? - meine Querschießerei in diesem Fall."

Ach das. "Hm, schon gut. Hauptsache, wir haben ihn jetzt." Ohne weitere Leiche und ohne, dass Anna noch einmal ...

"Ja, naja ... sicher."

Thiel wollte ihn fragen, ob er's dann hatte, andererseits, solange Boerne noch herumstotterte, konnte er sitzen bleiben, und aussteigen klang gerade nach einer enormen Anstrengung.

"Also ... Sie ..."

"Was?" Worauf wollte Boerne den hinaus? Thiel spürte, wie Ärger in ihm hochkroch, aber Boerne hatte ihn im Moment nicht verdient, also schluckte er ihn so gut wie möglich wieder runter. Wahrscheinlich wartete der eh nur darauf, dass er es auch aussprach: "Ich verzeihe Ihnen hiermit hochoffiziell Ihre Querschießerei. Ist ja alles gut gegangen."

"Danke."

Thiel griff nach dem Türöffner.

"Aber was, wenn nicht? Was, wenn durch meine ... wenn dadurch jemand zu Schaden gekommen wäre?"

"Ist aber nicht."

"Naja ... Ihr Handgelenk ist schon ... also zumindest ein kleiner Schaden ist das."

Thiel sah seine bandagierte Hand an. "Berufsrisiko."

"Sie nehmen mich nicht ernst."

"Nicht um diese Uhrzeit, nein." Er bereute die flapsige Antwort sofort und räusperte sich. "Auch wenn jemandem was passiert wäre", fuhr er fort, "würde ich Ihnen vergeben." Weil das eben so war. Egal was, am Ende vergab er ihm immer, wieso dann nicht gleich? Und im Moment hatte Boerne ja einiges gut bei ihm.

Boerne sah ihn nur an, als hätte er plötzlich eine zweite Nase im Gesicht.

"Wenn dem so wäre", führte Thiel aus, "bräuchte ich Ihnen nichts nachtragen, das täten Sie dann schon zur Genüge selbst." Das war zumindest die halbe Wahrheit.

Boerne brauchte einen Augenblick, um diese Erklärung für sich zu verarbeiten, aber dann nickte er. "Das ist ... Ich weiß nicht, ob es nett ist oder naiv, dass Sie mich so leicht davonkommen ließen."

"Ist ja auch egal, es ist ja zum Glück nicht so."

"Zum Glück."

Das Gespräch schien beendet, aber Boerne machte immer noch keine Anstalten auszusteigen. Stattdessen rieb er sich übers Gesicht. "Ich bin müde. Müdigkeit ist Trunkenheit nicht unähnlich, wissen Sie, sprich ... Naja, Sie können sich's ja denken."

Thiel konnte es sich nicht denken, weil er selbst so müde war, dass sein Gehirn nur noch auf halber Leistung lief, wenn überhaupt. Aber er ließ Boerne gerne in dem Glauben. War einfacher so.

"Ich kann das eigentlich", sagte Boerne mit gesenktem Kopf. "Sexuelle Gewalt ist auch nur Gewalt, und damit hab ich jeden Tag zu tun ... mit den Folgen. Normalerweise kann ich das. Dass das ... Sie wissen schon, dass es nicht rankommt."

Das hatte Thiel über die Jahzre auch schon festgestellt, und nicht nur er. Boerne war so gut darin, seine professionelle Distanz zu wahren, dass er seinen Mitmenschen unsensibel und herzlos erschien. Vor allem in diesem Fall ...

"Max", sagte Boerne, und es klang, als müsste er den Namen hervorwürgen.

Was? Woher kam das denn jetzt? Nach heute Nachmittag hätte Thiel echt gedacht, sie hätten jetzt größere Sorgen als ausgerechnet diesen blöden Max. Aber gut, wenn Boerne darüber reden wollte ... Thiel räusperte sich unangenehm berührt. "Dafür wollt ich mich übrigens auch noch ... Tut mir leid, wie das gelaufen ist. Aber ich hab was gehört ... oder hab zumindest gedacht, dass ich es höre ... und dann ist bei mir die Sicherung ..."

"Sie haben's gehört." Die Worte kamen ruhig und unauffällig.

Mit einem Schlag war Thiel hellwach. "Ich versteh nicht."

"Kennen Sie das, wenn ... wenn Sie wissen, das etwas nicht toll ist, dass da ... viel ... Scheiße mit dabei ist, aber ... das eine, was Sie wollen, ist halt auch dabei ... irgendwie ... mittendrin."

Ja, kannte er. Aber er verzichtete dann eben auf das eine; zahlte sich in aller Regel nicht aus, dafür durch Scheiße zu waten.

"Manchmal da ... Manchmal ..." Boerne sah weg, aus dem Seitenfenster.

Thiel studierte seinen Hinterkopf, sein rechtes Ohr.

"Ich kann das doch eigentlich", fuhr Boerne fort, ohne sich zu ihm zurückzudrehen, "das fernzuhalten."

Thiel war nicht sicher, wovon genau Boerne jetzt redete, Max oder dem Fall ... oder sonst etwas, aber eines wurde ihm in diesem Moment bewusst: Bei diesem Fall war Boerne selbst eben erst einer brenzligen Situation entkommen ... nur zwei Tage vor Julia. Der ganze Fall musste für ihn ebenso persönlich gewesen sein wie für ihn: Nur eben aus einer anderen Perspektive. Kein Wunder, war Boerne in Panik verfallen ... und hatte aus Panik alles falsch gemacht, hatte alles geleugnet, weil nicht sein kann, was nicht sein darf ...

"Das hat mich aus dem Gleichgewicht ... dass Sie das ... das Sie es verstanden haben, bevor ich ..." Boerne atmete tief durch. "Ich hatte da nie einen Namen dafür. Es war immer nur die Scheiße, durch die man halt durch muss. Ich dachte immer, das ... Ich dachte, das ist eben so."

"Wie können Sie gedacht haben ..." Thiel brach ab, das klang viel zu sehr nach Vorwurf.

Boerne griff nach dem Lenkrad, hielt sich daran fest. "Es war einfach immer so. Und es war ja auch nicht ... also ... es hätte ja auch schlimmer sein können, wie bei Julia Braun zum Beispiel."

"Also zwischen ermordet werden und da, wo ich eingeschritten bin, liegen natürlich noch Welten, aber das heißt nicht, dass ..." Scheiße. "Jemand ... irgendwann ... hat es mal getan, richtig? Jemand hat es zu Ende gebracht ... bei Ihnen." _Bitte, sag jetzt nein, sag, das ich spinne._

Boerne beugte sich vor, lehnte seine Stirn gegen das Lenkrad.

"Das ... Das tut mir ..." Er konnte den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen. Bei Anna war das gegangen. Bei Boerne käme es ihm wie eine Verhöhnung vor, es auszusprechen. "Das war's, was Ihnen solche Angst gemacht hat heute Nachmittag."

"Nein. Niemand ... Es ist nicht, wie Sie denken."

Thiel ließ ihm diesen kleinen Rückzieher, er wusste auch so, was er wusste. Boerne konnte sagen, was er wollte, er konnte es für sich selbst benennen, wie er wollte, Thiel wusste jetzt, was er wusste.

"Es ist spät ... oder früh ... Ich denke, wir können beide etwas Schlaf gebrauchen." Boerne zog den Zündschlüssel ab. "Na los, mein Auto ist nicht Ihr Zuhause."

Boerne klang wieder wie Boerne und normalerweise brachte das die Dinge wieder ins Lot. Aber dieses Mal unterstrich es nur die Aussichtslosigkeit der Situation und die Hilflosigkeit, die Thiel fühlte. Wie damals bei Sabine. Wissen, dass etwas getan werden musste ... nur was? Er stieg aus. "Boerne?"

Boerne schloss sein Auto ab. "Es ist spät, Thiel."

"Wenn ... Wenn Sie Hilfe brauchen, lassen Sie mich helfen."

Boerne ging aufs Haus zu, sperrte die Tür auf.

Thiel folgte ihm, hätte gerne noch etwas gesagt, aber er wusste nicht, was.

Schweigend stiegen sie die Stufen zu ihren Wohnungen hinauf.

"Gute Nacht", sagte Boerne über die Schulter.

"Hm."

Boerne sperrte seine Wohnung auf, ging hinein, sperrte wieder ab.

Thiel blieb stehen, wo er war. Eine volle Minute lang. Dann klingelte er. Nichts. Er klingelte noch einmal. Das konnte es doch nicht sein, so konnte das doch nicht enden. Boerne knallte ihm diese Wahrheit vor den Latz und ...

"Gehen Sie weg", sagte Boerne durch die Tür.

"Das können Sie doch so nicht stehen lassen ... Ich meine ..."

"Dann passen Sie mal auf."

"Boerne, das heute Nachmittag, es tut mir leid, was ich gtetan hab. Ich wollte Ihnen nur demonstrieren, dass es nicht so leicht ist, einem solchen Überfall zu entkommen. Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Sie das bereits wussten."

"Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, es ist nicht, wie Sie denken."

Oh. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Boerne lange genug an der Tür bleiben würde, um sich seine Entschuldigung anzuhören, noch weniger hatte er mit einer Antwort gerechnet. "Ich wollte Ihnen ein bisschen Angst einjagen, ja, aber nur ein bisschen, nicht ... nicht so viel. Ich wünschte, ich könnte diesen Nachmittag ungeschehen machen." Die ganze Scham über seinen Aussetzer kam wieder hoch. Egal, wie mies er sich gefühlt hatte, diese Aktion war unverzeihlich.

"Ich nicht."

"Was?" Hatte der einen Knall? Thiel wünschte, er könnte Boerne jetzt sehen, denn aus seiner Stimme und diesen zwei kleinen Worten war nicht viel herauszulesen.

"Ich hab gesagt: ich nicht."

"Das hab ich schon verstanden, ich ... ich versteh's nur nicht."

Erst einmal blieb es still hinter der Tür. Dann kam etwas, das ein Seufzen sein mochte. "Es war keine ... Es war ... Ich weiß jetzt ... Sie haben ... mitunter können ... Sie haben mir gezeigt, dass ... mitunter auch Freunde ... manchmal ..."

Thiel zog sich schmerzlich das Herz zusammen, als er den sonst so wortgewandten Boerne so stammeln hörte; und er ihn mittendrin auch noch einen Freund nannte, trotz der jüngsten Vorkommnisse.

Dieses Mal war es eindeutig ein Seufzen, das durch die Tür kam. "Es war ... ein Freund - nein, kein ... ein Schulkamerad, das war er. Übrigens nicht Max, ich weiß, dass Sie jet5zt an den denken."

Erwischt.

"Es ist ... aus dem Ruder gelaufen, plötzlich ... plötzlich ... Ist ja auch egal."

Fand Thiel nicht, aber er sagte nichts. Er wollte Boerne keine Gelegenheit geben, das Thema zu wechseln und sich an irgendeinen Nebenschauplatz zurückzuziehen. Der sollte sich das mal von der Seele reden.

Aber natürlich brauchte Boerne keinen äußeren Anlass, um das Thema zu wechseln. "Ich erwarte immer, dass die Dinge so sind, wie sie scheinen, aber das sind sie nie. Immer ist es in Wirklichkeit ganz anders, und ich versteh's immer erst hinterher. Das ist doch ... und ich bin doch nicht blöd. Trotzdem verstehe ich diese Dinge immer erst hinterher. Meistens erst, wenn es schon zu spät ist."

So genau hatte Thiel noch nie über Boerne nachgedacht, aber wenn er sich das so anhörte, klang das durchaus nach einer treffenden Selbstbeobachtung. Nein, blöd war Boerne nicht, er lebte nur einfach in seiner ganz eigenen Welt, in der oft andere Regeln herrschten als in der Realität.

"Jedenfalls werde ich versuchen, es in Zukunft besser zu machen."

Besser machen? Hatte der immer noch nicht verstanden, dass es darum gar nicht ging? Hatte der seine eigene Selbstanalyse nicht verstanden? "Sie wissen, dass Sie keine Schuld haben, ja? Wenn Ihnen wer blöd kommt, ist das dessen Fehler, nicht Ihrer."

"Sie beherrschen ja den Genitiv."

"Und Sie lenken ab."

Wieder ein Seufzen. "Es gehören immer zwei dazu ... naja, vielleicht nicht immer, aber doch meistens. Meistens spielt man halt mit, weil man das so gelernt hat, weil ..." Boerne sprach nicht weiter.

Aber Thiel glaubte, dass er auch so verstand. Boerne spielte mit, weil er nicht rechtzeitig verstand, dass die Lage sich änderte und ins rutschen geriet. Er merkte es erst, wenn es zu spät war, und dann konnte er nicht mehr raus, weil Männer stark sein mussten und mit jeglicher Scheiße gefälligst fertig zu werden hatten. Das war die Boerne-Variante von Annas "bravem Mädchen": der starke Mann. Er hatte sich einreden lassen, dass Jungs stark sein müssen, dass starken Jungs so etwas nicht passiert; dass Männern so etwas nicht passiert. Und da es nicht sein darf, ist es nicht. Bestenfalls ist es etwas anderes, aber keinesfalls sexuelle Gewalt, schon gar nicht eine ausgewachsene Vergewaltigung. Und da es das nicht sein kann, gibt es auch keinen Grund, sich dagegen zu wehren ... oder sich hinterher deswegen mies zu fühlen.

"In Zukunft werde ich es richtig machen", sagte Boerne bestimmt.

Wieder zog sich Thiels Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. "Es ist nicht Ihre Schuld", sagte er eindringlich. "Die Schuld liegt immer bei dem, der die Gewalt ausübt, nicht bei dem, dem sie widerfährt."

"Aber das wissen die doch nicht, wenn ich's ihnen nicht sage."

Thiel dachte an Boernes Augen heute Nachmittag. "Sie mussten heute auch nichts sagen. Für 'ne Weile war ich zu wütend, um es zu bemerken, aber als Sie dann ganz still waren ..." Thiel rieselte es eiskalt den Rücken runter bei der Erinnerung an diese Stille und diesen Blick.

Boerne antwortete nicht.

Diesmal seufzte Thiel.

"Sie fühlen sich schlecht deswegten", stellte Boerne fest.

"Natürlich."

"Ich trag's Ihnen aber doch nicht nach, hab ich Ihnen auch gesagt."

Das machte es nicht besser, im Gegenteil. "Sollten Sie aber."

"Wozu? Sie machen das sehr gut selbst."

"Einer muss es ja tun."

Es war still hinter Boernes Tür.

"Sind Sie noch da?"

"Sie hätten Pfarrer werden sollen."

Thiel sah die geschlossene Wohnungstür vor ihm an. Dass sie sich durch sie unterhielten, hatte tatsächlich ein wenig von einem Beichtstuhl. "Dazu hab ich die falsche Konfession."

Boerne lachte. "Ich auch."

"Na, dann gleicht es sich doch wieder aus." Thiel war nicht sicher, wie Boerne jetzt lachen konnte, nach diesem Gespräch, aber es hatte echt geklungen, und das reichte ihm für den Moment.

"Herr Thiel?"

"Ja?"

"Tun Sie mir einen Gefallen?"

Normalerweise hätte er jetzt gefeilscht, aber Boerne hatte immer noch ein paar gut bei ihm. "Ja."

"Wenn wir uns morgen wiedersehen, lassen Sie uns so tun, als hätte es dieses Gespräch nie gegeben. Sprechen Sie mich nicht darauf an, machen Sie keine Andeutungen, werfen Sie mir keine bedeutungsvollen Hundeblicke zu. Und nicht nur morgen, sondern ... das gilt für immer. Im Moment bin ich so müde, dass ich Ihnen die unmöglichsten Dinge erzähle."

"Weil Müdigkeit wie Trunkenheit ist?"

"Naja, nicht ganz, aber ... ähnlich genug. Es senkt die Hemmschwelle, stumpft die Sinne ab ... Ich will dieses Gespräch nicht bereuen müssen, verstehen Sie? Also belassen wir es hierbei. Versuchen Sie nicht, mich im nüchternen Zustand in dieses Thema hineinzuziehen."

"Kann ich machen." Und es würde ihm nicht einmal schwer fallen. Er selbst wollte dieses Thema auch nicht unbedingt weiter vertiefen. Er würde allerdings ein extra Auge auf Boerne haben. Nur für den Fall der Fälle.

"Danke. Gute Nacht, Thiel."

"Nacht, Boerne."

ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked the ride ...
> 
> Bis zum nächsten Mal, wo ich das dringende Bedürfnis habe, Boerne das Leben schwer zu machen ... :D


End file.
